


Soft heart, hard hands

by Westlife264



Series: Soft heart, hard hands [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Aftercare, Alcoholic Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Booker Loves Joe, Booker Loves Nicky, Booker needs Love, Booker wife (mentioned), Booker | Sebastien le Livre Needs Therapy, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Needs a Hug, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Whump, Dom Joe, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecure Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Insecure Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Joe gets a hug, Joe loves Booker, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani Needs a Hug, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani Whump, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, M/M, Nicky loves Booker, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Loves Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Needs a Hug, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Whump, No plot/ maybe a plot, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Spanking, Sub Nicky, Subspace, abused Nicky, abused booker, booker child (mentioned), nicky gets a hug, past self harm, switch booker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 57,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westlife264/pseuds/Westlife264
Summary: at work they are Dom and SubAt home they are husbands and loversthey work at a BDSM club, Nicky knows how to give his Dom Joe a hard time, who then has his hands full when Booker joins their life's
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova/Original Male Character(s), Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Soft heart, hard hands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072718
Comments: 225
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I've every posted, so please be kind, there's no beta, so all mistakes are my own.  
> There's no big plot to this story, just lots of little plots that makes up their life's.  
> I'll try and do warnings at beginning of chapters if they need it but please let me know if I've missed any, as I've said, I've never posted a story before.  
> Thanks for reading

Nicky worked the room, expertly moving around tables and people, a tray of glasses balanced on the tips of blue painted fingernails of one hand, the knee high boots blended into his black skin tight pants, making it look as one, black fishnet string vest showed of his chest and back, a light blue leather collar sat proudly round his neck, it's tag reading 'property of Joe'.

Nicky had started walking at 'the old guard' coming on 7 years ago, to help pay his way through college, doing a cooking class, at 17 he was kept to the kitchen as a dishwasher and cleaner, once he turned 18 he asked if he could work the floors, he'd always been interested in submission when he was 14 and had witnessed it first hand, the owners, Andy and her wife, Quihn, was hesitant, but agreed, giving him to their own sub, and silent owner of the club, Sebastian, or Booker, to look after and teach.

For the first six months out front, Nicky was open to everyone, not really understanding his own limits, happily doing shows up on the stage with other subs and Doms, until one Dom, Keane, got to heavy not for the first time and hurt him in ways he'd never been hurt before, didn't even listen to Nickys save word, but then he was shy about it and didn't want to embarrass the Dom, so he wasn't exactly being loud, everyone thought the begging and tears was part of the act, it wasn't until Booker came out from the back room and saw the panic attack that was about to happen that everything came to a stop, he hadn't made himself available to anyone since then, that was Keane's last day in the job, but the scars remained from the night after.

Then one day, 6 years ago, his now husband, Joe, joined them, working the bar most of the time, he was also a trained bouncer and a professional Dominat, which they was in need of, having still not replaced Keane.

Nicky and Joe hit it of right away, Joe having just moved here from Israel and was looking for part time work to help get him through his last 18 months at university, studying art, which quickly turned into full time once he'd graduated, Nicky had been a shy 19 year old at the time, and was still recovering mentally from his trauma a year previous. Joe was a happy go lucky 27 year old, with a big heart, whom showed Nicky how to trust a Dom again, even at the hight of their fun, he's so soft and caring, not once hurt Nicky in a way he couldn't handle it, and never failed to show him love and comfort before, during and after, giving him his confidences back that Nicky could go on stage, but only with Andy, Quihn, Booker or Joe himself, and even joined Joe in the back rooms where guests paid to take subs apart or be taken apart themselves.

Next month will be their second wedding anniversary.

Nicky easily moved to behind the bar and put the tray of empty glasses down, the paper with the refill orders sticking out his back pocket, that Joe grabbed, along with a handful of flesh, as he walked past.  
"You doing ok, habibi?" He asked, as Nicky took a drink of joes water, sipping it through the paper straw, his eyes running over his husband.

"Busy night" he smiled after he had his fill, watching joes hands work the bar pumps, both their wedding rings light up in the neon lights, Joe wearing Nickys for safe keeping, his matching light blue bracelet, it looked more like a cats collar, rested on his wrist, Andy had them made specially when they told her they was getting married, so far they were the only couple, apart from the owners themselves, to work here, and they wanted everyone to know.

Everything about Joe screamed dominate, from his black cargo pants and tight black shirt, even the look in his eye, he maybe a soft Dom, but he could turn down right evil if need be, he'd been known to break even Booker if he wanted to, and Booker was difficult to break.

"Can I help, sweetheart?" Nicky asked a young male that came to sit at the bar, he looked nervous and a little pale.

"Um" the poor thing looked everywhere but at Nicky, who took pity on him, leaning over the clean bar, Joe refused to let it become sticky, Nicky gently touched the kids chin, because that's what he was, a kid, definitely at least 18 to of gotten in here, most likely just turned, before slowly making the kid look at him.  
"I promise I don't bite" Nicky smiled kindly "that's not my job" that got a small laugh from the young male sat in front of him, but he was still nervous "why don't you drink this" Nicky said, offering a fresh glass of tap water, that Joe sneakily put there, on a small mat "get yourself together, and once I've delivered these drinks, you can tell me what it is you want, si?" 

It didn't take long for Nicky to come back, the kid was still sat there, playing with his straw, but he'd drank some of the water.

"Joe" Nicky said softly, coming to snuggle into his husbands side, no one cared, for that's what this place was for, to show your love and affection, or to just have a good time.

"Who's ass do I kick?" Joe asked, as he continued to make drinks, he knew his love, they shared kisses and touches throughout the night, but Nicky only got clingy when someone upset him, he could look after himself, Joe know, but being a sub in a club that's mostly full of drunken men looking for an easy time, or to let out their frustration, no on took any chances, all the waiting staff sort out a bouncer if someone got to much.

"Table 31" Nicky whispered, wrapping his arm round joes back, face turned into his neck, giving it small nips and running his teeth over joes pulse point, playing his the bruises he put there last night "starting to get handy with us, one pulled Nile onto his lap asking for a quick ride" 

"Yo Copley" Joe called, wrapping his arm round Nickys shoulder to pull him close, the guy in question looked up from the other side of the bar, where he was severing, unlike most people that worked here, he was just a bartender, he didn't have a preference to dominate or submission, although he did let drop once he liked to watch people on the stage, he enjoyed the work and it was good pay "you be ok for a bit? Need to go kick someone's ass" 

"Do it on the stage so we can watch you take them apart" he called back with a smile, a lot of people were regulars, and knew not to touch the staff unless invited, and never touch Nicky, even if he said it was fine, they had to have joes permission, even Andy and Quihn, their bosses and dominatrix, needed permission if they wanted him to play with their subordinate Booker. Nicky belonged to Joe, and he loved it.

With his own laugh, Joe kissed the top of Nickys head before moving away "I'll be back soon, talk to that boy, I think he's having some kind of breakdown" Joe nodded to the kid Nicky had first spoke to, before walking of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky shows he's not all perfect of a sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added a few news tags that I'd thought needed to be added for further chapters.
> 
> I've written ahead to at least chapter 17, just need to double and triple check they are 'post worthy' and try make at least two of them longer.

"You ready to talk, sweetheart?" Nicky asked softly, leaning his elbows onto the bar in front of the kid again.

"I um..." He stumbled, before turning to look Nicky in the eyes "I like your accent" was blurted out, stunning both of them.

"Italian" Nicky smiled, recovering faster "I'm Nicky" he slowly moved his hand forwards as if not to scare the boy, offering a handshake.

"Um.... P-P-Pete....Peter" it was a very awkward shake, made by Peter not taking his hand but just his fingers.

Nicky kept smiling at him, trying to show he's no threat, trying to get the boy to relax, for he knew how nerve racking this could be, but then he'd came here looking for a job to start with, not a bed mate.

"Can you do the thing with me?" Peter asked quietly, glancing at the stage with Polo and her sub, marco performing, not everyone felt comfortable using real names.

"Sorry, darling " Nicky got his attention back, but hated the sad look in his eyes "couple problems, 1) I'm a sub not a Dom, 2) I'm not available for use" though looking at this sweet thing he really wished he was "but don't worry" he put a gentle finger to Peters lips, slowly running them over the soft skin, and the one cut he could feel, stopping any panicked works coming from Peters mouth. "I'll take you to the back rooms, we'll talk to Quihn and get you paired up with a Dom who can give you what you want" give you to my Dom went unsaid.

Peter just nodded, his eyes going to the collar round Nickys neck "who's Joe?" It was hard to miss the words engraved in to the tag, filled with gold, making it stand out, Nicky just bit his bottom lip, a smile on them just thinking about his husband, as he played with the tag, his eyes moving to the side of Peter as someone stood next to them.

"Nile" Nicky offered her the same smile as the boy, she was one of the new ones, just 8 months younger then Nicky, having only just turned 24 as Nicky was getting ready to turn 25, and like Booker, she was a switch, going from both Dominate to submissive, she'd only been here six months and fitted in perfectly, filling a gap they didn't know they had.

"Hiding behind the bar I see" she smiled, leaning over to give him a quick kiss "you should of heard what Joe said to them guys" her eyes twinkled as she handed over her drinks order, "he put them right in their place, and now he's talking to one of them about go to the rooms!" 

Nicky couldn't hold back his laugher at that, his husband was amazing with people, he could read them like an open book, which was one of the reasons they both got along so well, for Nicky hadn't always been so open, especially after his 'incident', they all hated him calling it that, but then they didn't know the whole story.

Nickys eyes drifted to Peter, who was sitting next to where Nile stood, the kid was taking her in, her skin tight pants, long black high heeled boots, and not quite as see through vest, she had a small black collar, like what all the subs wear, to show they were subs and was available, but only if you ask nicely and come to an agreement, with no tag, for she had no partner working here, and as far as Nicky could tell, was single outside of work also.

"Will you be ok to handle the floor?" He asked Nile, not like there was to much to do, the VIP area was now topped up with snacks and drinks, and the other floor staff was cleaning away empty glasses.

"Yeah, with the shows starting, things will be a bit quieter on the drinks side" she waved him of, it was true, everyone was to busy watching the shows to drink as fast.

"Come" Nicky reached out and took peters hand that was resting on his glass, leading him to the end of the bar, towards the open double doors, for the front of the club was to watch or join on stage (if invited), drink, dance, talk and have a good time, they did allow kinks, but no sex unless on stage.

the back was for more private, intimate meetings, with the workers only, and that was where Nicky was taking Peter.

"Nicky!" Joes deep sharp voice cut through him, stopping him dead, keeping hold of peters hand, with his head lower "why are you going to the back with someone?" 

The problem wasn't Nicky going to the back, it was the person in his hand, Joe didn't know them, didn't know what he was doing, Nicky was his, and this kid needed to learn that.

"First time, taking him to see Quihn" Nicky looked up at his lover through his lashes, his breath hitched as two big fingers tucked under his collar, the rings digging into his neck, but not painfully, a thumb brushing his chin.

"You should still ask me habibi" the words sounded kind, but Nicky could hear the warning in it, making him lower his eyes again, a shiver running down his spine "I wouldn't of said no, but you don't go back there with other people" 

"Yes, master" not sir, sir was what they called the visitors, it came out more breathless then he realised, his body easily falling into submission, but only for this man, only for Joe. if he was up playing with Booker, and Andy was telling them what to do, he could never fall completely, always looking for Joe to help. Then after he'd helped Andy take Booker apart, or semi apart, it was rare for Booker to fall, Joe would get on stage and completely destroy Nicky. Everyone loved them nights, they don't happen often, maybe once a month, but they do try and advertise it. Them nights are big money makers, Joe and Nicky was the big money makers on stage, and Joe was always sold out with private meetings at the weekends.

"Let's go see Quihn" joes lips brushed over Nickys, before the fingers left, waking Nicky from his daze.

"What was that?" Peter asked, holding Nickys hand tight, now looking unsure, Joe had scared him, that was just Joe telling Nicky off, it was a show of dominance, Nicky was sure of it. 

"My husband, Joe" Nicky informed, playing with his tag again "don't worry, he's the softest Dom you'll ever see, he just needed to remind me of the rules" 

Peter didn't have time to ask any more questions, as they walked through the doors and turned immediately left, into the office.

It wasn't the main one, that one was three floors up, behind locked doors, with to much private information in it, this one was small and cosy, with two soft chairs in front of a desk, plants in the far corner and pictures on the wall, Joe had done all the pictures in the club, it was his passion. 

Quihn stood as they walked in, Joe already there waiting, stood to one side, hands crossed over his chest, most likely already informed her they was coming.

"Hello, I'm Quihn, one of the owners" she smiled, holding out a delicate hand, her red nails matching her red blouse and lipstick.

"Peter... Um.. Pete, call me Pete" the kid said, removing his hand from Nickys so he can shake Quihn's, once again it looked awkward. 

With his hand free, Nicky wrapped it around peters shoulders, pulling him in close, and once Pete let go of Quihn's hand, Nicky took it back in his right, so it crossed in front of Nickys body.

The poor thing was holding Nickys hand tightly, was slightly shaking from both nerves and excitement, making Nicky bring his face into the kids hair, his nose nuzzling into it, lips brushing his ear, the need to calm him so strong, but the need to smell and taste him stronger.

"Relax, sweetheart, we won't do anything you don't want" he whispered, his breath tickling the kids ear, making him shiver and gasp.

Nicky tighten his arm round peters shoulders, pulling him closer, his hand resting over the boys quickly beating heart, he wasn't sure what had came over him, but he felt drunk of this one, he wanted to help Joe ruin him.

"I will need you to answer some questions, they will all be very private questions. But not to worry, we are 100% confidential" Quihn continued, as if Nicky wasn't nuzzling and now nipping the boys ear, all Pete could do was nod. "I will need to see your ID, and ask if you could fill out this form, it's important you tell the truth in all fields" 

Pete just nodded again, his eyes half closed, as Nicky continued playing with his ear, a gentle nip to Peters earlobe got him a cut of moan, and the boys weight leaning into him, so Nicky did it again when Pete moved his head to give Nicky complete access to that area.

"Nicky, please let him fill out the paperwork" Quihn asked, but all it got was a playful look from the man, as he ran his teeth lower, onto Peters neck, making his knees almost give out, the sounds he was making were delicious.

A cough got both of their attention, Nickys lips stopped, but didn't move away, his eyes going to Joe, as Peter turned his head that way, Joe didn't say a word, just raised his eyebrow.

Nicky made a pained sound, and moved his face away, but didn't make any move to step away from Pete, he wanted Joe to know, needed Joe to know what he wanted.

He wanted this kid, he wanted to watch Joe take him, wanted to open him up so Joe could take him, it'd been awhile since he felt like this, but Joe knew, of could he did, and the tiny nod showed that Nicky will get his wish, Joe maybe Nickys Dom, but he could never say no to Nicky, he'll do everything to make him happy.

On unsteady feet, Pete moved forwards and looked at the paperwork, as Nicky carefully lowered him into one of the seats, before putting himself in that same seat, it wasn't quite big enough, so he was half on peters lap, turned to the side so his legs want over the boys and opposite armrest.

"So, Pete, have you any ideas what you would like?" Quihn asked, now that Nicky was somewhat behaving himself.

"I have a list. Of what I think I want" Pete fumbled to get to his jacket pocket, in the end Nicky took it out and glanced over it, one perfect eyebrow raising, before handing it to Joe, who also looked it over.

"Hell of a list" he handed it to Quihn, who put it on the desk in front of her, not even looking at it.

"' what you think you'd like'?" She quoted "this is an important question, please answer truthfully, have you ever been with anyone?"

"yes" Pete squeaked, it was the cutest thing Nicky had ever heard, and it made him hum with happiness, his nose once again in the boys hair, lips brushing his ear.

"Boyfriend?" Nicky asking right into that ear, his hand running down peters chest, his answer was a small moan, and hips jerking up, he did try to shake his head, but he was to court up in what he was feeling.

"Nicky, if you can't behave I'll put you in the corner" Joe warned, once again, Nicky didn't know what came over him. He was lost in this little bubble of himself and Pete, so that glare he gave Joe was definitely not something he should of done, keeping his eyes locked on his husband, his Dom, his master, Nicky rubbed hard at peters groin and bit his earlobe.

The boy throw his head back, his hips jerked on their own, one hand grabbed Nickys hair to keep him in place, and the sound that came out of him was to die for.

Satisfied, Nicky just smiled at Joe, it was all the wrong things to do, and that realisation hit him when joes face lost all emotions.

Nicky didn't get punished often, it wasn't something he enjoys, but there was just some things Joe couldn't let go, and this was one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if things are not that detailed, I've never written any kind of smut or anything hotter then a kiss before, so hopefully I'll get better as the story goes on.
> 
> Again there's no beta so everything is all on me.
> 
> Thanks for reading X


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe balancing a disobedient sub and work

Nicky kneed facing the corner in his and joes work bedroom, a larger room, with three blue walls and one green, the door to the small ensuite shower and toilet was just past the door into their room, the big cloth lining basket on wheels, so far with three sets of bed covers inside from this nights clients , was put in the corner next to it, a set of draws was in the middle of the far wall, to house their spare clothes and towels, under a large black and white painting of a guy tight up, there was no face, just the bare chest, with the light blue ribbon crossing over it standing out, and the thighs in liquid black pants, almost melting into the dull black background, Nicky had fun posing for that painting.

A large double closet sat just of from them, in the opposite corner, where they kept all clean bedding and dressing gowns, in front of that, was the four post king sized bed, with dark green covers (each room had different coloured sheets), two small cabinets sat both sides of the bed, one for condoms and lube, the other for blindfolds and anything to tie a person up with, with a mini fridge full of water and energy drinks hidden behind its small doors, on the other side of Nicky, just before you get back to the door, was a chest, that housed all the toys they use, more then one set. 

he had been moved there by his collar and told to stay. They will talk about what happened, come to an understanding, but Joe had work to do, damage control with the kid, who'd been left mortified that he messed his pants, and now Quihn had to explain what had just happened, for having someone just dragged of your lap and pulled out the door wasn't a pleasant experience.

Nicky glanced up as the door opened, it'd been about 20 minutes and his knees hurt, Nicky knew he could move to sit on the floor, this wasn't about pain or humiliation, it was about learning his lesson, it was only after his times with Booker that Nicky needed more pain, any other time he wasn't to big on it, but right now, he felt like he deserved it.

"Do I get him to?" A man asked as he walked in, Nicky peaked up again, to see one of the guys from table 31 walk in, Joe close behind, the heavy door closing behind them. They must of pre-arranged a time, Joe wouldn't of brought someone in otherwise.

"No" Joe said simply, it wasn't the guys place to knew what happened. The guy just shrugged and took his jacket of, his tie followed quickly after "we need to go through some of this together, I know you normally have Dante, but sadly he's not well, hopefully I can fill in for him and give you what you need" 

"Yes I heard he was sick, which is a shame, he's one of the only ones who doesn't hold back" the guy said, coming to sit on the bed, "though I do hear you're the next best thing" 

"We do like to please" Joe said easily, Nicky didn't look over, but he heard joes footsteps come near him.

"You up to going back to work, my love" Jose asked, running a hand through Nickys hair, they had more subs then Doms for a reason, sometimes it's difficult for the sub to get back to normality, Nicky still didn't look up, just leaned into his husband, eyes closed.

"Break me" he whispered, looking up then, begging Joe with his eyes, he was all set to help with the other, to break him apart, for Joe to demand Nicky to break him, that now he felt lost, and craving the love of his Dom.

the thought of punishment was also messing with his head, the voices won't stop telling him how worthless he was as a sub, as a husband. It briefly crossed Nickys mind at he may of forgotten his anxiety tables today, and yesterday, perhaps even the day before that. He'd had to tell Joe to start keeping track again. "please, break me" 

"We'll talk about it later" it broke joes heart the way Nicky slumped back down, snuggling into him, Nicky may of forgotten about the guy on the bed, but joe hadn't, he was work, he was what put money in their pockets "watch me break him" Joe carefully turned Nicky so he was sat comfortably in the corner, before kissing his head, then surprised Nicky by taking his shirt of and putting it over his head, before walking back to the bed.

"So he'll not be joining us?" The guy conformed, as Joe picked up the forms they had to fill in and sign.

"No, you happy for Nicky to watch" the guys eyes went from Joe to Nicky then back to Joe, before he struggled again

"Not something I ever thought about or tried, may I ask who he is, not sure I want just anyone watching" the guy did sound unsure, looking at Nicky with nervous eyes.

"My husband first, my sub second" Joe informed "he joins in quite a bit, and has seen everything I can do, even if it's not on him, but not to worry, if your uncomfortable he can leave, if not, then he'll be staying in that corner" 

"He can stay" Joe felt the relief flow through him at not having to make Nicky leave, even Nicky looked more relaxed, as Joe wrote it down on the form, it was a contract between them, to say what they can have done, the hard No's and the maybes, how much it'll cost, and what aftercare they would require. "I would like to be tired up and blindfolded, so I won't see him anyway" 

"Rope, cuffs or silk?" Joe asked, Nicky loved watching Joe work, he was all business, and no matter how soft he was to Nicky. Nicky knew Joe had a hard side, one that he only turn on with willing clients, but it did mess him up sometimes, give out that much pain, taking that much control, and then it'd turn to Nicky to care for Joe.

"Rope, I like the pain, but they have to be tired above my elbows, I can't have rope burns in the work place" Joe nodded as he wrote it all down "I'm not here for the sex, I don't like anal, and no offence but no oral with a beard"

"Fare enough, we have many people that come here to just lose the control, not for the release, you said pain, how much? What kind? And do you have a safe word?" Joe asked, still not sitting down, he kept to standing over the guy, slowly moving closer, into his space, even doing the forms Joe was domineering.

"whips, paddles, spanking, nipple clamps. I find it hard to get out my head, and the more pain there is the easier I find it, and I don't talk much" Joe nodded again in understanding, he was good at controlled pain, not as good as Dante, that was all he did, but Joe could do that.

"Safe word?" Joe asked as he finished writing it all down, his eyes going to Nicky, who was now sat leaning against the wall, eyes closed but not asleep, he had put his arms through the sleeves, his nose buried into the shirt, looking relaxed.

"Pompeii" Joe couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his lips as he wrote it down "it's one of my favourite books, the easiest think I can remember and say" the guy defended himself 

"No judgment here" Joe said easily, holding up his hand, "so far the best I've had was 'bom bom'" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will most likely slow down for a bit. My brain thought of a new chapter to add between 5 and 6, so now I need to try and write that.   
> And just to make it more fun for myself, it'll be the first real sex scene I've done. So yea! 
> 
> Thanks for reading hope you enjoy X


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night continues, and Nicky finds out about his punishment

"Nicky my sweet, it's time to wake up" joes soft voice broke through, his hand gently pulling at Nickys hair as he moved his head away from the wall and into his waiting palm.

Nicky slowly opened his eyes and looked around, Joe was kneeing in front of him, sweat glistening his naked chest.

"Did he safe word?" Nicky asked, his voice groggy from disuse, he'd only closed his eyes for a minute.

"No, but it came close when one of the flogging tails strayed and got him just above his groin. Trix took him for aftercare, he was here for a good 45 minutes my love" Nicky pulled a face, he knew what they felt like, and that wasn't a stray he had, the memory made him shiver "shhh, it's ok, my heart, I'm here" Joe pulled him in, wrapping strong arms round Nickys back, even after seven years he still has flashbacks and nightmares, Joe was convinced there was more to the story then he'd been told, but no one knew, he just had to trust Nicky to tell him in his own time.

"I'm sorry for earlier" Nicky muttered into joes chest "I don't know what happened, just got to excited and couldn't help myself " 

"Thank you for apologising" Joe kissed the top of Nicky head "not all is lost, turns out you made a good first impression. he wants to come back, asked if you could be there with him, to be his first guy" Nicky nodded, feeling happy he hadn't lost his chance, "but as for punishment, tomorrow night, after the warm up show"  
Joe took Nickys chin and made him look him in the eye, getting his point across "then, I will tie you down and rip you apart, and if you even think about doing anything like that again, you'll be left in this corner all night, understand?" 

"Not tonight? Not upstairs?" This was new, and it made Nicky uneasy, but the thought of people watching ( he did have a thing for people watching), interested him.

"No, it's to late tonight, and this was at work, in front of both your boss and a potential client, so has to be done at work" Joe explained, deep down feeling as nervous as Nicky looked, even if he could see the interest in Nickys eyes and knew his husband would say something more if he truly didn't want it. "Just think of it as just any other show we do" 

Nicky swallowed, but nodded, he hated punishments, and did his best to be good to Joe, it wasn't something they lived in 24/7, they still had fights, Joe loved it when Nicky spoke his mind without fear of punishment, so they tended to keep it to work or bedroom, unless both of them was in the mood to bring it out.

"We've an hour before closing, think you can help us lock down?" 

  
Locking down was easy, Nicky stayed close to Joe, and was quieter then normal, emptying glasses and taking them to the kitchen ready to be washed, as Joe cleaned the bar, putting away bottles, removing empty bottle, and wiping down the surface as he went. They would restock before they opened, or it would take even longer to close down.

Cleaners would be in around lunch to wash the floors and bathrooms, the used laundry from the bedrooms would be sent of to a dry cleaners, and any toys that was used had to be cleaned and sterilised before the next night.

By the time everything was washed and back together, it was coming 3am.

"Thanks guys, I'll see you tomorrow. Mark please let me know when your home, that was quite a show you done on that stage" Andy said as everyone got ready to leave, he could of stayed, they had 25 rooms, for their Doms and subs, so if any of them had a taxing night, they was more then welcome to stay in one.

"Thanks boss. Paula is taking me home, she's already called my wife" Andy nodded and waved everyone of, before locking the doors behind them.

"You two, go to bed" she pointed at Joe and Nicky, as she walked past them to the back rooms, who looked up from Joes tablet, "you've got a big night tomorrow, I want you rested"

"Andy?" Joe called jogging to catch up "what do you think of this?" He handed her his tablet, on it was the template for tomorrow nights punishment advertisement.

Nickys face, with a bit gag in his mouth, arms clearly up over his head, eyes closed tight, with one of Joes hands, they can see its Joes, the way his dark golden skin stood out from Nickys light pale skin, both their wedding rings shone on Joes ring finger, gripping his chin tight, the title was, 'Nicky's punishment, tomorrow night, 13/5, starting 11pm'.

Normally if they do a show it would be a picture of them both, either posed, or from their last show they did, the pubic wasn't aloud to take any pictures, to keep it all confidential, but they did have a professional photographer there to take pictures of the professional workers when on stage, and video cameras set up for their website and live feed, not of any of the clients. 

Booker was normally the one who works social media, but Joe had access so he can post things for himself and Nicky. The perks of being married to your sub, you control what gets seen.

"I like it" Andy smiled, looking at both her boys, well Nicky was her boy, she had 12 years on him, she liked Joe, but was more protective of Nicky, she even wanted to stop Nicky from getting into a Dom/sub relationship so soon after what had happened, even thought she knew it was Joe and he'd been working with them for a year before they got together. "You know what you'll be doing yet?" Andy handed it back over, so Joe could post the picture on all their pages. Both work and private.

"We'll talk about it tonight, but he will need the next few nights of, it's been awhile since he was last ripped apart" Joe informed, only putting it like that, because on a normal show he'd take Nicky apart slowly, full of love, with very little pain. Nicky would then be up on his feet for work the next night. This was going to be full on and close to Nickys limit, maybe even over, but nothing like that one time, Joe would never go that far, they had their own system and it worked.

"Of course, as soon as it's done, you can take him up to your place, make sure you both rest" she looked at them so lovingly, as she opened her arms, Nicky quickly stepped in them for a hug, it was nice and soft, so gentle, unlike when she turned to hug Joe, who squeezed just that little to tight and lifted her of her feet "night guys" she called walking into the small office   
  
"Night boss" Joe looked back as they walked towards the stairs opposite the office, to go up to their house on the third floor, to see Quihn stood over a clearly drunk Booker, she did not look happy, no matter how often they punished him for getting drunk, it never stopped.

Feeling sorry for them all, Joe turned and followed Nicky up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will give a heads up, it may seem like the punishment is a long way of, but this story isn't just about their job and sex life (thank god, think my head would explode trying to write just that) but also their love live, so there's some fluff to come first, but not to worry, that chapter is done and has been for awhile 😉


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Joe and Nickys house after a long night at the club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where you learn I've no idea about submission and how it works, apart from what googles told me.  
> So I'm sorry if Nicky isn't acting how someone should be acting.
> 
> Must say its not my best chapter, I had so many problems trying to describe their house that they almost didn't have one. So sorry if it disappoints

Their small apartment was on top of the club, it was as soundproof as Andy could make it, and in reality, very little noise from downstairs got in.

The stairs lead up to a small hallway with a window at the top, a door on the left leads to Andy, Quihn and Bookers place, unlike Joe and Nicky, they lived their life 24/7, unless it started to take its toll, then they'd have a day of.

To the back of the hall was the door to the main office, were all the paperwork is kept, to get to it, you'd have to unlock the door up to this floor, and only the five of them had a key, before then unlocking the three locks on that door, and only Andy and Quihn had that key.

Joe lead Nicky to the right, and opened their front door, if they go out the club, using the back exit, they'd lock it, but they feel so safe here, they don't always feel the need, for there's the alarm down in the club, with all the locked doors. A Locked door at the bottom of the third set of stairs, also alarmed, and all the cameras, set up to monitors in both offices and Andy's apartment, Joe doesn't think his ever lived somewhere so secure in his life.

The two places had the same layout, an open spaced living room and kitchen, a breakfast bar separating the two, with a dinner table towards the back wall, taking up the space between the two open rooms, near a large window, going out onto the fire escape, that overlooked New York City. 

There are two small bedrooms to the right as you walk into the living room. One they keep as a bedroom, the other got converted into an art room for Joe not long after moving in.

The colourful bathroom was to the left, with its blue, green and white tiles, making it look like the sea. That housed a bath large enough for two grown men (thank you Quihn), a walk in shower that also could fit them both, and the heated seat toilet was next to it, with two doors, one joining to their room (they added that), and one going to just where the kitchen finished, next to their bedroom door.

Nicky yund as he walked towards the sofa, the place was modern, and been their home for the past four years.

When Joe had finished uni he'd moved in with Nicky, after six months of dating. That place had been small and his house mate wasn't keen on two men sharing a bed, it lasted a month before they were kicked out on the street without warning, they'd spent two nights in Joes car. 

Andy had find out the next time they came into work, looking tired and worn down, before they knew it, Andy had set them up in a spare room, and was getting this place renovated for the two, they moved in six months after.

Everything was in their colours, Nicky loved the colours green and brown, brown for Joes eyes and green, dark green, because it just went with Joe, with his skin tone. Green was always his favourite colour, but now he had a favourite shade, emerald green. 

Even though Joes favourite colour was orange he loved light blue, for Nickys eyes, it's why his collar was light blue. He'd written many poems about them, though try as he might, he could never get the colours perfect on paper, no matter what Nicky keeps saying. 

The sofa and matching chairs that framed the glass coffee table, facing the TV, were dark green, sat upon a large light blue rug, the walls were white and the floor laminate wood.

The kitchen was white tiled, with marble work tops, and all the utensils Nicky could only dream about at one point, he loved the kitchen, and even banned Joe from it many times (though he never listens.)

Their bedroom was a light blue, almost a white, with wooden furniture and a fluffy dark forest green rug, that Nicky has slept on in the past, mostly when he's had to much to drink and can't work out how to climb into bed.

  
Falling back into the sofa, Nicky relaxes with a deep sigh, turning just enough so that he could watch Joe in his kitchen, just watching, not making sure he didn't break anything, as he got them both a drink of orange juice, before coming over himself.

"Drink" he orders softly, handing one to Nicky, putting his own on a mat on the table. Nicky hated sticky rings on the table, and Joe was forever wiping it down, it's where the habit came from with the bar.

Slowly drinking his drink, Nicky continued to watch Joe, as he sunk to his knees next to the sofa. Picking up one of Nickys legs, he gently ran his hand up it before undoing the zipper to take it of. He knew how hard the boots were to get of, the zipper only went down half way, before it was just boot, that hugged to his leg like a second skin.

Working together, they got both boots of, once again Joe corsing them in all the languages he knew, and Nicky laughing, telling him it's all part of the look, Joe was glad his boots wasn't that hard, they were just plain old black walking boots.

"So, tomorrow" Joe started, picking up his drink now Nicky was comfy without them corsed boots on.

"Don't you mean later today?" Nicky smiled tiredly, curly up on the sofa facing Joe, glad the apartment was warm, for his fluffy jumper was in the wash. 

"The day don't start until we've slept and woken up again, my love." Joe laughed "So... Tomorrow.... You want to sort it now or once we've gotten some sleep" Joe was going to talk about it now, get it over with so Nicky didn't have to worry, but Nicky just looked so tired. 

Joe felt guilty, he had put Nicky into submission, made him kneel in a corner, kept his mind in submission and didn't help him come back from that. 

He could see he was still there, the way he was not as talkative, the way he had stayed close to Joe. It made Joe want to change his mind about the punishment, thinking this was enough, but Nicky needed it, had said so himself when he asked Joe to break him, and if Nicky truly didn't want to be on stage, Joe wouldn't do it, but Nicky had agreed, even seemed excited in the end.

"Mmmmmm, sleep first" Nicky slowly unraveled himself and stood, a little wobbly on tired legs, that Joe had to support him, and take him to their room.

Normally they would shower before bed, but Joe wasn't in the mood, he'd showered four times today, after every one of his private sessions with someone, and Nicky was to sleepy, he needed sleep more then a shower, so Joe took him to bed to get him changed.

The vest got changed for one of Joes jumpers, big and soft. The pants, although looked skin tight, was made of the same fabric as leggings, but thicker and with two small back pockets, making them easy to get of, Joe didn't replace them with anything. The last thing to come of was the collar, for Nicky wasn't Joes sub right now, he was his husband.

"Joe" Nicky moaned, leaning into his arms, as he was gently lowered to sit on the bed "I love you" 

"I love you to, my heart" Joe kissed the top of Nickys head, as his moved in his arms, bringing his month to Joes neck, one hand in Joes curls, the other resting on the top of Joes thigh.

"Sleep Nicky" it was a losing battle, one that he didn't even know why he tried, as his own hands moved over his beloveds body.

"I want you" Nicky breathed, pulling away from Joes neck to look him in the eye. 

They both leaned in for the kiss, it was deep and soft, one they didn't want to end "you have me" Joe whispered, as they pulled back for air, before diving back in.

Slowly he pushed Nicky down onto the bed so he could lay over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! You made it to the end of whatever mess that was!  
> Thank you for reading it :) 
> 
> I'm gonna start doing updates every other day, to give me extra time to read through what's I've done, like twenty times before posting, and to continue writing ahead.
> 
> I'm also thinking about doing prompts for this story, I do have ideas, and I know where I want them to end up, but just ideas on things they can do on the way. So if you have any please share and I'll see if I can work them in :) 
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read all this, until next time 😊😘


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex.... Just sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter no one asked for (including me) but my brain thought was a great idea to add even through I'm 21 chapters in. 
> 
> This chapter is just a sex one, please feel free to skip it if your not here for that.
> 
> It's also my very first sex scene I've written, so I'm hoping it passes as good.
> 
> Enjoy 😁

Breathing hard, Joe pulled back from his lovers mouth, leaning over him on his hands, watching Nickys chest through the oversized jumper rise and fall with the fast panting breaths.

Joe couldn't believe that after five years together, he could still get Nicky worked up like this over a kiss.

Moving so he was on his knees, dangerously close to the edge of the bed, Joe ran both hands down Nickys body, watching the way he squirmed under his touch, until he got to Nickys hips, and gripped them, not hard enough to bruise, but close, just how Nicky liked it when he was like this.

"You are more beautiful then the stars in the sky" Joe breathed, looking down on Nicky in awe, his thumbs rubbing over Nickys soft stomach, loving the way he'd filled out over the years.

"More unique then a snowflake. Your beauty is a thing to be hold. You are the moon in my night. The light in my dark" Joe couldn't take his eyes of his husband, falling in love with him over and over again. 

"Joe. Yufus. please" Nicky begged, attempting to move his hips to get some kind of fraction on his already hard, leaking cock. His hands trying to grab Joes, trying to pull him back over his body. The words having an affect on him.

Joe slowly ran his hands back up Nickys body, going under the jumper, wanting, needing to feel the warm skin, laying back down ontop of his husband as he did so. Nicky stilled under him, happy and content, his arms going around Joes neck, trying to bring him even closer.

"Maybe I should do what you did to that poor kid" Joe whispered in his ear, fingers playing with Nickys nipples, "work you up until you cum all in your pants and give you no choice but to go out in them. So everyone can see what you did" 

"No, no, no, please don't do that" Nicky begged, shaking his head, as Joe tried to kiss and nip all round his ear and neck "no, Joe, please, I'm sorry" 

"Don't worry my love, you're safe" Joe said quickly and calmly, bringing a hand up to cup Nicky's face, to soothe him "only I'm allowed to see you like that" to get his point across, Joe bit down on Nickys neck, just above his shoulder. Sucking on it so there would be a beautiful mark.

Nicky cried out and tried to move, wanting to move his hips, but Joes body was pinning him down, he could feel the hardness of Nicky thought his cargo pants, that was starting to get uncomfortably tight for him as it was.

The thought of his zipper and belt digging uncomfortable into Nicky sent heat right down through Joe. He couldn't help it, even when Nickys collar was of and they was no longer Dom and sub, Joe still took control over Nicky in the bedroom, even if they didn't live that life all the time, it was apart of them.

The sudden movement of Joe getting up and of the bed surprised Nicky, that his hands flow towards Joe, trying to bring him back, as a whine passed his lips.

Joe pushed the hands away, then dug his fingers into the edge of Nickys tight blue pants, he could clearly see the damp spot from where Nickys been leaking. With expert movements, of someone who'd done it many times over the years, Joe pulled them off, like a table cloth getting pulled from under some water glasses.

"Move your sweet little ass up to the head of the bed" Joe ordered, as he slapped Nickys thigh, the gasp and the twitch of his cock made Joes day. If that was the only thing he could ever see and hear again he'd be a happy man.

Watching his love scramble up the bed, made Joe laught, as he himself took his shirt of, before undoing his pants "keep the jumper on, sweet" he said, when Nicky went to take it of.

Nickys hands fell away from the jumper as he sat leaning against the headboard, legs open, delicate fingers running up and down the skin of his inner thigh. 

"Best hurry, Yufus, I may start and finish without you" he didn't need to be told twice, his own pants came away, hitting the floor to be forgotten about till morning. Joe all but jumped on the bed, and put himself between Nickys legs once again, so he could lean in for a kiss.

"You won't dare. I didn't give you permission" Joe growled in his ear, before nipping it, sending more shivers through Nicky. Joe was sure if Nicky wasn't trained so well, he would of cum right then.

Grabbing hold of Nicky under his knees, Joe moved back, before pulling Nicky towards him, and away from the headboard, making the man fall on his back with the force and a startled laugh. 

Pinning his legs open, Joe buried his face in them, cutting Nickys laugh of abruptly, turning them into moans and gasps. 

Nickys fingers gripped into his hair, arching his back with a half moan, half cry when Joe pushed his tongue into Nickys cock slit. 

Joe bobbed his head slowly three times, just enough to get his Nico worked up, before pulling away, and licking up his length, the fingers pulled more. Somewhere at the back of Joes mind, in a place he could still think straight, he thought that Nicky better not pull any out.

"Please Yufus, per favore, per favore, please" Nicky begged, as Joes mouth moved lower, ending up at Nickys hole.

The first lick make Nickys hips buck so violently, Joe had to really pin him down with one arm going round his hips, pushing them back into the mattress, as he continued to lick and suck Nickys hole.

"Yufus please, I can't, I can't" Nicky blabbered, knuckles white, going from gripping Joes hair, to twisting the bedsheets, trying to ground himself.

"I've got you, my love" Joe glanced up, wanting to see Nicky all worked up like this, with his eyes closed tight, chest red from heat with the added layer of the jumper, now bunched up just over his nipples.

Slowly, Joe rubbed his middle finger around the swollen slick pucker, before pushing it in up to the second knuckle and wiggling it around, his tongue going back to licking at Nickys balls.

Nicky let out the most beautiful cry, hips trying to move with the finger, legs opening more, wanting more of Joe in him, before trying to close to keep Joe and the pleasure there.

Joe licked up the side of Nickys cock, finger moving in and out faster.

"Jo-fus. Ahh" he almost shouted as Joe got to the head to licked it, and did let out a shout when Joe sucked on it.

Nickys body went tense, stiff as a board, he was so close, just needing that last little push, and Joe knew what to do.

"So close, so close, please master, please" Nicky cried, Joe didn't even think about telling Nicky he didn't have to ask, didn't have to call him master, it would just confuse him right now, when he's like this.

Moving his finger round just that little bit, he easily found Nickys prostate and rubbed it, hard.

Nicky let out a cry as he came in Joes mouth, who swallowed it down greedily, before holding on for the ride, as Nicky was overtaken with his orgasm, shoting load after load into Joes mouth, his hips bucked and legs thrashing about.

Only once Nicky has calmed down did Joe sit up and remove his finger, happy to see him still hard. "Good" he smiled, softly stroking it, his own painfully hard and waiting "I'm not don't with you yet" 

Still gasping for air, Nicky let out a whimper, as Joe moved back up his body to kiss him, letting Nicky taste himself on Joes tongue.

Nicky thrived of physical contact, it was his way of showing love. They'd both leaned early on that having joes weigh on him, pinning him, calmed him easier and faster then anything else.

"Joe" Nicky moaned as Joe pulled away and moved to the bedside table, coming back only seconds later with a bottle of lobe in hand.

"I hope your ready, because this is going to be fast" Joe warned, slicking up two fingers and burying them both in Nicky, who quite quickly lost his mind again once they started to move, fast, opening him up ready for Joe.

It felt like forever, but also no time at all, before Joe rubbed a good amount of lobe on his neglected cock, moaning as his moved his hand over it.

"Stop playing with yourself and fuck me" Nicky tried to demand, but sounded more like desperate begging, making Joe laugh.

Moving between Nickys spread legs, Joe manhandled Nicky into position, lining them both up, they let out a moan together as Joe sank in, his hips against Nickys in no time.

No yet moving, Joe laid himself over his lover, arms resting both sides of Nickys head, foreheads touching, sharing the same air.

"Your so beautiful" Joe said breathlessly, before going in for a desperate kiss, more teeth then tongue, as he slowly started to move his hips, getting faster and harder with each thrust.

Moving back up, so he was looking down on Nicky, arms holding his weight, as Nicky clawed at them. Joes hips fluttered, almost cumming at the sight Nicky made, all breathless, eyes half closed, mouth gasping. He tried to take in every detail so he could draw it later.

Nicky slowly opened his eyes and looked at his husband, before moving his hips, none to gently, it was only then Joe realised he'd stopped moving so he could watch Nicky.

Slowly he started up again, but within two trusts, he was pounding Nicky into the bed, the noises Nicky was making made Joe glad they didn't have neighbours, but at this point in time, he wouldn't care less even if they did, everyone should have the pleasure of hearing Nicky like this.

Joe felt one of Nickys hands move down his arm, watched it go across Nickys chest and down towards his abandoned cock, without thinking, Joe grabbed both his wrists, in a tight grip and pined them above Nickys head, not stopping in his movements.

"Cum on my cock, or not at all" Joe growled, Nicky gasped at that, his eyes lighting up with excitement and even more pleasure.

"Si, Si , Si, Yufus, please, yes" Nicky shouted, eyes closing once again. 

Joe thrusted in three more times before Nicky let go, back coming of the bed, his hole constricting around Joe, rope after rope flying from Nickys cock, but Joe didn't stop.

Now chasing after his own release, Joe kept going. With a cry of his own, he slammed into Nicky, as deep and hard as he could, fulling him up. 

They stayed like that for a bit, catching their breaths, sharing gentle kisses, Nicky sucking a bruise into Joes neck, his own way of claiming Joe as his.

Eventually Joes soft cock slipped out of Nicky, making the man whimper "shhh" Joe whispered, stroking his hand over Nickys check "sleep now my love, we'll clean up in the morning " 

Joe rearranged them both, straightening out the jumper before wrapping himself behind Nicky, one arm under Nickys pillow, the other going around his chest, pulling Nicky closer, as Nicky snuggled down into Joes arms, entwining their fingers together, feeling the mess dripping from his used hole.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would like to say thank you to everyone who wrote ... Porn basically, in helping me get through this chapter.  
> If it wasn't for you guys this could of been a lot different 😘
> 
> Thank you for the love and reviews, see you in two days xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of Nickys punishment. They go over a few does and don'ts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may seen random, but I wanted some more fluff, and a bit of cheeky Nicky.
> 
> We get a small insight into Nickys past, so I think the only warnings I need is mention of past self harm and past abuse, it's only like one paragraph. But it's there.

"Morning, habibi" joes said, it coming out more of a mumble, but the thought was there, as he wrapped his arms round Nicky and snuggled into his back, to hide his eyes from the sun that came through the kitchen window "when did you wake up?" 

"Bout 15 minutes ago, and It's almost midday, my love" Nicky giggled, leaning back into Joe, his jumper only just covering half his bare ass, as it pushed into joes sweatpants.

"Mmmmm you know the way to my heart" Joe teased into Nickys neck, as he ran his hand round his husbands front, before grabbing the waiting coffee on the side, "and almost midday means it's still morning" 

Nicky pouted as he turned when Joe moved back, taking a sip of his own drink "I knew the way to your heart two whole months before I gave you coffee- what are you smirking at?" 

Damnit, Joe thought he was hiding it better.

"Joe" it was full of warning, as Nicky put his half full mug down, eyes narrowing "what's so funny?" 

"I may of forgotten a very important thing when I put you to bed last night" Joe confessed, but sounded nowhere near guilty of doing so. "But then to be fair, you did distract me" 

"Panda eyes?" He asked raising an eyebrow, to which Joe just hid his smile behind his coffee "I married an idiot" he muttered, rolling his eyes, Joe was a nightmare at remembering to take of Nickys eyeliner and mascara if he put him to bed.

"And I married a panda" the laugh that came from Nicky made all kinds of things happen to Joes body, especially the little snort at the end, putting his own mug down, Joe took one of the twos rings of his ring finger, Nickys was a small silver band, which although he could wear at work, he was worried it'd get lost or covered in drink and food from clearing tables, so Joe wore it at the club.

Joes ring looked the same, just more chunky, to match the other two rings he wears. One in his index finger, a gift from his family when he'd turned 18, on the same hand, the other on his middle finger of his other hand, it used to belong to his grandad, who'd past when Joe was 13. 

"Will you take this ring and be my husband?" Joe asked, like he did every time he gave Nicky his ring back, he loved how every time it make Nicky laugh and smile, made his eyes shine just that bit more brighter.

"Yes, you fool" Nicky leaned in for a kiss as the ring slid home "now I'm gonna have a shower, there's eggs in the fridge, I'm feeling like a cooked breakfast today. If you can manage that without burning the house down"

"My cooking isn't that bad" Joe teased, slipping Nickys ass, who just crossed him arms, looking unimpressed "one cooked breakfast coming up, my sweet" Joe smiled sweetly and kissed Nickys forehead, before he moved as one with Nicky, him to the fridge, Nicky towards the bathroom "we will need all the calories we can get today" 

Joe sat back down on the sofa, leaning back and putting his socked feet on the coffee table, careful to avoid the leftovers of their lunch, chicken and bacon salad with a pot of yogurt. The dirty look from Nicky made him change his mind and brought his feet back down.

"Right, so tied down and gagged are a given" Joe informed, stretching an arm across the back of the sofa, his other one rested on the arm rest, next to a small side table Joe uses to put his sketch book and pencils on. Fingers playing with a pencil, not to write anything down, after years together he knew what Nicky liked, but having something in his fingers was normal for him, he felt odd without it.

It was three hours before they started work at 6pm ready to open for 7. Most people go there for a good time, have dinner, and few drinks and watch the shows, maybe even join in on the dance floor towards the back, only a few go to get drunk and thinking its a free for all.

"No ball gag" Nicky said softly, his collar now sat loosely in his hand, as he curled back into Joe, so close he was almost on his lap, snuggling into him.

"No ball gag, was thinking cloth or a bit gag" Joe nuzzled his head into Nickys hair, breathing in the smell of coconut and tea tree shampoo, his Nico loved smelly body wash and shampoo, sometimes going as far as buying women's ones.

His husband was still nervous but had said he enjoyed the idea, Joe wouldn't let it happen if he thought Nicky wouldn't be comfortable about it. 

He was getting more relaxed and submissive as the day went on, Joe had found Nicky starting to follow him round, getting quieter, holding onto his collar, but Joe refused to put it on, he needed Nicky to be in his right mind, not agreeing just to make him happy.

"The bit gag" Nicky hummed, "I like that, gives me something to get my teeth into" Nicky leaned in more, so half his chest was now on Joes, his head on Joes shoulder, Joe could feel Nickys teeth nipping through his thin top, he'd always been a biter, even in everyday life he would randomly start nibbling Joes fingers. 

"Toys?" Joes asked, he already knew Nicky would want his favourite toy, a feathered tickler, Joe could get Nicky of on just that if he wanted to.

"Maybe the crop....and a flogger, no paddles or studs" Nicky breathed, moving more so his hips pushed against Joes side, he was at half mass, Joe could feel it through Nickys sweats.

"No paddles or studs" Joe repeated, everything had to be verbal, and repeated, just so they both knew they was on the same page "hay! Nicky!" The sharp jab of fingers on Nickys side made him jump, he'd started bitting at Joes neck, clearing no longer listening or playing any attention to what was going on. 

Joe understood he was to wand up, but they needed to do this, he needed to keep Nicky in the right frame of mind, maybe he'd blow Nicky after if he continued to behave through this. "Flogs and crops? Maybe isn't an answer" 

"I don't know" Nicky whined pulling back. His eyes down cast, his right arm going round his abdomen, where Joe know fading scars laid, made by the hands of someone who took to much pleasure out of someone else's pain, a few themselves made Joe sick to look at, small lines, made by his lovers own hand.

"Nicky, look at me" Joe gently cupped Nickys chin, he could move away if he wanted, but he stayed put, looking Joe in the eye, so full of love and trust. "I will never go near that area, even if you ask it of me, I don't think I could, I'd stay to your chest" Joe ran a finger across Nickys hoodie, drawing a line between his nipples "your back, and your thighs, and would only ever use a crop on your ass and thighs so there'll be no strays" 

Nicky knew all this, they had used the crop in some of their shows and in the bedroom, but the flogger would be new to them together, Joe has used one many times, almost every night, but never on Nicky, and Nicky had one used on him only the once, and that wasn't by Joe.

"No blood or knotted floggers" Nicky said after a beat, still looking in Joes eyes.

"Never, my love" Nicky nodded at that, and his body relaxed, falling back into Joes chest, they hadn't realised how tease he'd gone over that topic "verbal Nicky" Joe ordered kindly, not wanting to scare his sweet Nicky.

"Yes to crops and flogger" Nicky started to laugh at that, making Joe look at him like he was crazy "crops and floggers.... Nothing?..." Nicky rolled his eyes, and muttered something about Joe needing to learn better songs "cops and robbers, it's a song you donut" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Nicky is referring to is cops and robbers by the Hoosiers. That's all I could hear every time they said, crops and floggers. 
> 
> The next two chapters may seem like filler ones but they are slightly important, so please bare with. After them then it'll be show time 😉
> 
> Im also working on two one shots for this AU as an Xmas present


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Booker!!!

The rest of the talk want smoothly. Though by the end of it Nicky was once again pushed into Joes side, moving his hips slowly to get some fraction, moaning and bitting into his neck. Joe had to take the edge of him by getting on his knees and making Nicky cum in his mouth (he did it twice just to be safe.)

Together they walked down the last flight of stairs, Joe in his normal uniform. Black shirt, cargo pants and boots. There wasn't much of a uniform, as long as it was black, smart and people could tell the difference from a sub and a Dom by look.

Nicky was wearing a black cropped top and low riding jeans, that was actually dark blue, but in the club will look black. He wasn't proud of his scars, but refused to hide them. Once upon a time he did, but Joe helped him not to feel as ashamed anymore.

He wore some mid calved, laced up boots, for Joe refused to fight with his normal boots on stage. His collar placed proudly round his neck, Joe always puts that on and takes it of for him, his ear length hair was just as out of control as always, covering the small diamond studs in them, and waterproof eyeliner to finish the look.

" you boys ready for tonight?" Came Sebastian's (or Booker to his friends) rough voice from the small downstairs office, to much smoking and alcohol. He was 42 and had been with Andy and Quihn for 15 years helping the lady's set up and run the club.

Before that he lived in France. A successful businessman at a young age, after the deaths of his parents when he was 18, married by 19 and a son a year later. Sadly it didn't last, a lorry ended the marriage, by taking the life of both his wife and two year old child.

He sold his businesses and turned to alcohol. For five years he wallowed in depression, drowning in booze, until he seen an ad online about two dominantrix that wanted to set up a club, it was something he knew he could do, for it was like one of the businesses he had sold.

Deciding to take a chance on them, he moved across the pond three months later.

He's getting better now, or so he says, but there are still days they can see the pain in his eyes, where he'd reach for the bottle more, or he will ask to be taken out of his head to stop thinking. Joes seen the pattern there, always coming up to mid February and late October.

"Of course " Joe smiled, putting a small case down near the door, it had all their personal toys in it, a matching set with orange handles, not the mismatch sets in their work room.

Joe glanced from Booker to Nicky, who had been quite all through getting dressed, unless Joe talked to him first. Right now he was stood next to Joe, trying to occupy the same space, playing with his wedding ring that he'd not yet handed over for safekeeping.

Booker understood right away, put his glass of whiskey down and stood up behind the desk, from where he'd been looking at the computer. Like normal his reading glasses had been left forgotten next to the keyboard. Later he'd complain about headaches.

"Go check out the comments" He smiled at Joe as he very slowly moved Nicky away from him. Thank god for Sebastian. Joe could get Nicky back, he always could, but sometimes it never hurt to have help. Booker and Nicky had a bond, Booker helped him so much. Joe was sure he could handle another sub, especially one like Sebastian, and if he wasn't already taken by Andy, Joe would have him in a heartbeat. "Your mama also commented. Said to be kind to her son-in-law and she loves you both, I told her that you will take good care of him and you love her to" 

Little shit, yeah Joe no longer wanted Booker and would happily let Andy keep him.

"Nicky, mon chaton, talk to me" Sebastian was so kind, so gentle, that Nicky didn't even panic when Joe walked away, but then Booker was Nickys safe place.

"I don't know" Nicky answered the unspoken question 'are you ok?', moving himself into Bookers awaiting arms, "excited, nervous, I don't know" 

"How many times has Joe punished you?" There was no secrets here, everyone knew everything about everyone. They've all seen each other naked, and most have watched each other on stage or in the bed rooms. They all knew Nickys skin would only hold deep bruises as a punishment, mostly it was light bruises, it'd been years since they'd seen anything but.

"This would be the third" he replied shyly, looking down as if ashamed.

"The third?" Booker looked over to Joe, who was leaning back in the chair, giving Booker a smile and a shrug "either Joe lets you get away with shit, or your the perfect fucking sub there is. Where can I sign up?" 

Both Joe and Booker was happy about the small laugh that got, and Nicky for the first time looked at Booker, before his face fell again.

"This will be the first punishment with Joe outside the bedroom, my last one was..." Nicky buried his head back into Booker, his hands gripping the top of Bookers arms tight, as they wrapped round his shoulders and head.

"Mon chaton, that wasn't punishment, that was something else. You must never think of that as pleasure or punishment. No one should of gone through that" 15 minutes, that was how long Nick was stuck on that stage for, no warm ups, no safety net. They had learned from that day, at least two Doms stayed backstage and watch, their job to step in if needed. Sebastian knew his scars ran deeper then that night alone, for the damage done on his abdomen wasn't from that night, but the one after, the one Nicky won't talk about. 

"I know" came the muffled reply, the sad thing was, they had had this talk many times.

"Nicolò, look at me" Booker moved the man back so they could look at each other "do you trust Joe?" 

"Yes, with all my heart" came the immediate reply, his eyes didn't even leave Bookers. A look past his face, daring Booker to try tell him otherwise.

"Has he never listened when you safe worded?" He was sure he knew the answer to this one, Nicky tells him pretty much everything about what he and Joe do. Booker already knew what was planed because of this, Nicky had called him not long after he and Joe planed it a few hours ago.

"I've never had to" Booker smiled, guessing right, Joe wasn't like that, everyone could see the love there.

"So, proof he'll take care of you. Now if that's not enough" Booker took Nickys face in his hands, bending just that little bit so they was eye level "do you trust me?" 

"With all my heart" the younger man breathed, hands holding Bookers wrists.

"Then trust that I'll be watching, and trust that if I have to, I will kick his ass" Nicky let out a small sob as he moved forwards, mushing his lips against Bookers, arms going round his head to try bring him closer, trying to make it deeper. Needing the comfort and love it provided.

Joe watched on happily, he didn't mind Booker, loved him even, wished him as his own, he and Nicky had stayed up many nights talking about what life would be like if Booker was theirs. He was the only one who could get away with this, and so much more. But Joe wasn't going to tell them that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the small bit of Booker/ Nicky.
> 
> Let I said in last chapter, I had to include this one. It's to set the way to other chapters so you can see the bond is already there.
> 
> And he calls Nicky 'my kitten' mon chaton
> 
> Also I'm trying to keep it on BDSM, but Nicky has highjacked it as his own so he can have a breakdown 🙄 don't you just love when the characters get a mind of their own and don't listen to you


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet another important person. Mr S.M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a beta!!! Who is doing a fantastic job at making my story easier to read and better.  
> So a big thank you to Lexzandrihya.   
> As soon as I find out how to ...tag🤔 ? Their page I will, but go check it out, they write some amazing story's.

"Right everyone, doors open in 15, I hope you're all ready" Andy called out. They had a meeting every day just before opening, so everyone knew what was going on. No day was the same, so communication was key.

Joe stood in his place behind the bar, Nicky by his side, feeling better after his time with Booker, who stood in front of the bar, Nile next to him.

"We are expecting a full house tonight, back rooms are closed off so we've more hands in front, pre-booked only." This almost sounded like the talk they got on weekends, especially Friday and Saturday nights when the place would be packed. They couldn't afford to lose too many subs to clients, if done right, that sub would be 'useless' for the rest of the night, a Dom could do more, but even they had their limits.

"Joe and Nicky will be on stage at 11 pm. If anyone asks why, say that he was disobedient, this is his punishment. So, that is why it will be more intense then what they'll be used to seeing." Andy continued. Nicky grabbed Joe’s hand under the bar, as everyone’s eyes turned to him. On stage, he can forget about the eyes because once he's in the zone, nothing matters but him and Joe, the fire alarm could go off and he wouldn't know.

"Tonight's warmup session is Sebastian. He'll be on stage with Nile, training her in submission, starting at 10 for a half-hour." It was new for Booker to be on stage doing the domineering, he was normally the one getting punished. It was also Niles first time on stage, she and Booker had been working together outback, getting her ready for this, learning about each other.

"Any questions?" No one answered - they all had their jobs, their area of the room where they'd be working. "Keep an eye out on each other, remember report anyone being disrespectful or handsy. Bouncers tonight are: Max, Harry, Patrick and Joe, who will be on till 10:30. Kevin will replace Joe then."

Andy turned to face him "And that brings me to you, Joe." He just raised an eyebrow, having already spoken to Andy about what they were going to do. Not like he had to tell her how he was planning on disciplining his sub, he didn't need her permission. But this was her club and he respected her and her love for Nicky. "You may want to wear your ID tonight, so people know you are part of security" 

Joe nodded, he didn't tend to wear it weekdays, mostly he would talk people down. If things got too out of hand, one of the other bouncers took them out. Only on weekends, would he wear it and that too if he wasn't at the back of the house, which he was most Friday's and Saturdays.

The little area around Joes till was where he kept all his things, pens, papers, a watch, pack of wipes and alcohol gel (you can never be too careful), picture of Nicky, blue-tac (don't ask him why he doesn't even know where it came from) and a small toy frog (because Nicky thought it looked cute). His badge sits on its own so it's easy to find, bright yellow fabric that wraps around his arm, his ID on show through the plastic covering.

"Last checks, we open in 5!" Andy calls and walks away.

Nicky looks out over the empty club, the room was split in two, on the left is the main doors, that come out onto a small seating area, then the dance floor, booths run all the way down the wall and the bannister to the seating area for the stage.

You had to go down five steps to get to it, and best get a seat early, as it gets full quickly. With booths that seat four to six people along the back, and fixed tables dotted around with five chairs at each, you could get over a hundred people down there.

They had two VIP areas, to the left and right of the seating area, before the end set of stairs to go to the dance floor, metal poles separated it from the rest of the area. A large sofa ran round the outside with a sleek red table in the middle, it was the only area to have full table service unless you were family or friends and there was time to do table service for them. All the other times you had to go to the bar, order your food, get a neon light table number, and the food would be brought to you. You had to fight with getting your own drinks back to your table. 

Nicky was part of the VIP one area, next to the bar, and table cleaner in between, he had a good memory for drinks, his job was to make sure glasses was never empty and finished plates were never left on the table, on a normal weekday, he'd be doing both VIP areas, but this wasn't a normal Thursday night.

Nicky gave Joe one last kiss before moving away, the sound of doors opening could be heard, IDs would be checked, hands stamped to show you were granted entry, then they would start flowing in.

Moving quickly, Nicky got to the doors before the first set of people came in, Nile turned up not long after, they were waiting there for the VIP groups, like they did every time, to show them to their table. The tables were pre-booked only, with a time slot, so they knew what time to wait for them.

"Oh my god, Nicky, I'm so sorry" a young blonde cooed, as they walked past, her lips pouting and eyes fluttering, "How are you holding up?" 

"I'm good, thank you" Nicky smiled, knowing that it was all fake, for she moved away much to fast after that, wanting to get a good seat to watch. Nicky looked over to the far wall, where the electric poster board hung. It was controlled by a tablet, where you can plug it into the board and upload the image you want to be displayed, making it faster and easier for them to change the image over without waiting for printing.

Seeing the picture of himself made Nicky blush and look away. They'd used the same image Joe had made, from an old picture they found and cropped to size. It was his second punishment Joe had given him in their bedroom.

Joe couldn't resist how he looked that night and had taken so many pictures. If they looked closely they could see the earring Nicky used to have at the top of his left ear before it got ripped out, a complete accident on a drunken night out, and a nose stud he thought was cool at the time, Joe hated it, it came out after three weeks of making Nicky’s nose bleed every time he so much as touched it.

"Welcome, Mr Merrick, glad to see you back so soon." Nicky shivered at the name, he wasn't to keen on Steve Merrick, the guy always tried to get Nicky to go with him. He did keep his hands to himself and was never rude, but he always had a comment to make about Joe and how he himself would be better than Nicky’s husband.

"Nicky, there you are" the young man called, arms out like he wanted a hug as he walked towards them, but dropped down before he got there. He made sure to listen to the no-touch rule and made sure his party knew it too, something Nicky was thankful for.

"Welcome back, Mr Merrick" Nicky smiled, it was all false, he never smiles this big, his real ones are always small and hidden, beautiful and fragile like a butterfly, to which Joe always says, "Table one tonight." 

"There was no way I was missing this" Merrick looked round as they walked through the small corridor and into the club, "I still don't like this." His hand came up and almost, almost, touched Nicky’s collar "Grey would look so much better on you." Funnily enough, that would match the grey suit Merrick was wearing tonight. Just like the black one, he said last week and the brown one the week before that.

"Agree to disagree, sir" Nicky got them seated, a party of ten, 3 females, 7 males. "What can I get for you?" 

Nicky walked behind the bar with the food and drink order and Merrick's credit card. They always took payment at the time of order, unless it's on the tab, where they will take the paying card to put the details in the system, that way if they walked out, which has happened, they can still get the money and close the tab.

"You ok, Habibi?" Joe asked as he finished poring a drink and handing it over. Nicky grabbed Joe’s key fob to log into his account, to set up the tab and place the order.

"Doing good, but I don't think I'll remember the orders tonight, my head isn't completely in it," Nicky answered honestly, he had to, Joe needed to know where he was at.

Walking behind his husband, Joe reached around picked up the drinks order and removed it from the note pad "Knew I kept this around for a reason." He said more to himself than Nicky, as he picked up the blue tac, using that to hold the order to the side of the till "Now you won't forget." He kissed the side of Nicky’s head before walking away to do another drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for the next chapter, it's taking everything I have not to just upload it.   
> Stay tuned because guess what time it is!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nickys punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure there should be some warning for this chapter, but it's part BDSM story and this is a BDSM chapter.... You've been warned 😊
> 
> Again thank you to lex for being my beta!!

"Don't move," Joe warned as he rested a hand firmly on Nicky's lower back. His submissive was on all fours, red ass on view for everyone, just three more slaps to go before Joe could move on.

Slap

"18, thank you, Master." Nicky panted, trying not to move his hips, his cock stood proud and painfully full, the tears had started around slap number ten, Joe wasn't holding back as much as normal.

Slap

"19, thank you, Master." 

Slap

"20, thank you, Master." 

"Good boy" Joe whispered ever so softly, yet the microphone still picked it up for the whole club to hear, along with Nicky’s desperate breaths and small sobs from the mixture of pain and not being allowed to cum.

Taking a step back, but never taking more than one hand away from Nicky, never breaking that contact, Joe looked at the table just behind them, eyeing over all the toys he brought down, even though he only planned on using two of them.

With nimble fingers, he picked up the crop and rested it on Nicky's back, his lover wasn't blindfolded, but he wasn't allowed to move, wasn't allowed to look back at what was going on, so Joe had to let Nicky know what was planned next.

With feather-like touches, Joe moved the crop down, running it through Nicky's cheeks, which sent a shiver of pleasure through the man, before pulling it away and slapping it back onto one of the already marked cheeks, the pain and surprise made Nicky gasp, but the gentle hand after helped soothe him.

The next two were in quick succession, before Joe moves the crop down between Nicky's thighs, tapping them both to get Nicky to open his legs wider, showing the trust he had in Joe not to hurt him there, one missed placed swing and Nicky would call red, ending the whole thing, it's why Joe would never use a flogger in this area on Nicky, he couldn't risk it.

The sound of the crop hitting flesh filled the room, as Joe landed ten more on Nicky's ass and thighs, running his hand over the area every so often, to help soothe him.

"You better not cum" Joe warned squeezing Nicky's balls with one hand, the other on Nicky's back to make him stay still on weak and wobbly arms and legs "I've not given you permission to cum, and I won't be giving it"

"Please!" Nicky cried, overflowing with emotions, just how Joe likes him, bringing Nicky closer and closer to Joe's goal for tonight, Nicky in subspace.

"Should I put a ring on it too?" Joe asked, his face next to Nicky’s, who surprised Joe by nodding, it wasn't something they did often, though Nicky did say he was thinking about it, but was still unsure when they spoke that morning.

"Nicky, look at me," he ordered, making Nicky look at him in the eye. His eyes were full of pleasure, but not clouded over, he was still in his right mind, "Take a few deep breaths then I want a real answer, understand?" 

Joe removed his hand from around Nicky's sack, slowly, but it still sent a shiver down his back, Nicky listened, taking deep breaths to calm his body and mind, to bring him back from the brink, before licking his lips.

"Yes." He finally breathed. "I want another ring, please" 

Joe kissed him, deep and dirty and messy, before standing back up, picking the crop up from where he'd put it on the small soft bed under Nicky's body, and turning his attention back to Nicky's ass.

Three more hits and Nicky was once again a mess, slowly Joe moved the crop back up between Nicky's ass cheeks and up his back, stopping at the shoulder blades, they've done this before with a softer crop, so the first hit just under the right blade was soft. 

Nicky gave a small gasp, Joe could see the struggle Nicky was in trying not to move, he'd had to put his sub on his back soon.

The second hit was harder, just under the left blade. "Yellow. Yellow." As soon as the word was out of Nicky’s mouth, the crop hit the floor and both Joe's hands were on Nicky's face, gently holding him.

"Talk to me, my love." He didn't make Nicky look at him, just let him breathe through whatever he was feeling.

"Too much." He gasped, licking his lips "Was just too much... Arms... Back...Too much." Nicky leaned into Joe's hands, this was the longest he'd made Nicky stay like this, half an hour so far.

"Okay, sweetheart." Joe kissed the side of Nickys head, yellow wasn't to stop the play, it was a warning, to put it on hold, so things don't get too much "Turn and sit down for me." 

Joe helped Nicky around and onto his sore ass, even with the memory foam mattress, it was still painful, "Good boy!" he praised, kissing the top of Nicky’s head.

His eyes flickered towards the end of the stage, where Booker stood, arms crossed, but looking relaxed, apart from the tight fingers that dug into his arm - showing his worry about Nicky calling yellow. 

He'd not done that in front of others, with Joe since their early years, they always experimented in the bedroom, so Nicky could call whatever colour he liked, and Joe would know his limits before they did it on stage.

Giving Booker a slight nod to show everything was fine, to which he got one back, telling him Booker understood. Joe then turned back to Nicky.

"Hands." He ordered, sternly, watching Nicky closely, who once again licked his lips, as he put his shaky hands out in front of him, wrists together, but before Joe picked up the thin blue rope to tie them, he grabbed the water bottle and put it to Nicky's lips "Drink, Sweetheart" 

Nicky did, letting Joe control the water, as he sat crossed-legged on the bed, hands still out in front of him waiting "Thank you." He breathed, when Joe pulled the bottle away again, as to not give too much at once.

"I'm so proud of you" Joe whispered, once again everyone could hear his murmured words. Running a hand through Nicky’s hair, Joe put the water back on the table and grabbed the rope, Nicky leaned into his touch, eyes closed. With expert hands, Joe tied the rope a little loosely around Nicky's wrists, making sure he could slip two fingers between the rope and skin.

With a hand on his chest, Joe carefully pushed Nicky back so he was laying on the bed, before moving his arms above his head and binding them to the bedpost, then running his fingers down Nicky's arm and neck, he had to keep reminding himself that while this was a punishment, he didn't have to be to hard and careless.

  
Taking a deep breath himself to centre his own mind, Joe turned and grabbed the cock ring from the table, a simple silver ring, and clipped it around the base of Nicky’s hardwood, who just slightly whimpered, but no more.

Keeping one hand on Nicky, Joe picked up the crop from the floor, and put it on the table, replacing it with a bit gag.

"Open" Nicky looked at him with clearer eyes, as his mouth opened, accepting the gag easily, having something in his mouth always excited Nicky, so far Joe hasn't found anything that Nicky wouldn't have in his mouth, to either play with, suck on, or chow.

Grabbing the crop back up from the table, Joe brushed it over Nicky's sensitive nipple, playing with it, before moving to the next, turning Nicky into a wigging mess.

"Be still." Joe ordered, pinning Nicky’s leg down with a strong grip. "Don't make me tie your legs too." Nicky looked over to Joe, his eyes still clear. Joe could see the smirk in them before the man winked at him as if this was all a game. 

The crop slapped down, with pinpoint aim onto a nipple, sending Nicky's back arching off the small, memory foam soft bed, catching after the pain, but also trying to get away from it.

"Will you do as you're told next time?" Joe questioned, he could hear Nicky’s gasping breaths, see the twitching of his fingers, the wobbling in his legs, trying so hard to keep still, but he still looked at Joe, almost lazy, and smiled.

The crop came down on his other nipple, making Nicky roll his head back, it was time to try the flogger.

Joe leaned back to a table behind him, always keeping a hand on Nicky, dropped the crop to grab the orange handled flogger, turning back, he ran the trails up Nicky's chest, letting him know it was there, before swinging them down.

His ears picked out every noise Nicky made, trained to listen to anything that could be wrong, listening for the snapping of fingers, telling Joe to stop, as his eyes roamed Nicky's naked body.

Running a hand over Nicky's forehead, Joe leaned in "It's time." He whispered, this was something they'd only ever done in the bedroom, but Nicky hadn't said no when Joe asked earlier, so a hand covered Nicky's eyes, slowly, very slowly, giving Nicky time to stop it.

He didn't like being blindfolded, scared him even, but they had found out Joe's hand was ok, he could handle that, and so when his hand covered Nicky's eyes, Nicky relaxed insteadly.

Running the flogger once again over his lover's body, Joe dropped it down again, making Nicky's back arch off the bed, he was so close to what Joe wanted, he could see it in every fibre of Nickys being, so he brought it down again, this time harder.

The drop was instant, he'd gone from stiff and wound up, back coming off the bed, to complete lax, if Joe hadn't seen it before, he would have worried about the way Nicky hit the bed, eyes droopy, unseeing, ears unhearing, body filled with pure feelings.

"Good boy," Joe said anyway, removing his hand from Nicky's eyes, then bringing the flogger down three more times hard in quick succession, he'd give Nicky ten minutes to ride this high, before bringing him down slowly, running a hand over the sore skin, Joe smiled, and not for the first time wondered how he'd got so lucky to have someone as perfect as Nicky, his fingers easily removed the ring from Nicky's now soft cock.

Then he brought the flogger down again, on his chest.

Putting them both on the table, Joe undone the bit gag and removed it, Nicky didn't even try to move, his mouth stayed open, but he was ok, he could handle a little more, his breathing was steady, and his eyes very slowly followed Joe, but not quite keeping up.

Picking the crop back up, Joe bent Nicky's knee, giving him access to his inner thigh, the outside was already starting to bruise and hit it, his eyes still going to Nicky's face, his hands, but he'd get nothing from him now, Joe could keep going, could do whatever he liked, and Nicky won't feel anything but a deeper high, he may even beg for more, some nights he was more coherent than others.

Running a hand over the thigh, Joe felt all the raised skin, scars left behind from the same razor blade that cut his hips, it made Joe sick to think Nicky could do that, angry that someone made him think he had no choice but to.

The next hit was stronger than planned, a sharp shiver ran down Nicky's body, his brain dumping more chemicals into his system to make up for this pain he couldn't run from, but that blow was one too many, this wasn't someone who lived of pain, who loved the feel of it after, this was his Nicky, who liked the pain, liked to feel the aches after a good session, but hated it when it stung for days on end. Joe had lost focus, he couldn't afford to do that, ever.

Dropping the crop to the floor, Joe slowly ran his hand up Nicky's body, poking at the forming brushes, sending just enough pain through him to keep him high, to help bring him back down slowly.

He ran his fingers over Nicky's hips, seeing both the small scars from Nicky and the longer ones, that if Joe was to bring out a metal studded paddle, the gaps in the lines would line up, but Joe moved on, up to Nicky's chest, where he poked at more brushes and marks, played with a nipple, before ending at his hands, carefully undoing the ropes that secured him to the bed frame, effectively, ending the session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post maybe a little later then every two days, due to Christmas.   
> And as lovely as lex is for getting the chapters fixed up for me in time, I feel bad with such a tight schedule, because lex has a life of their own and story's to do.
> 
> This is just a heads up if a chapter is late.
> 
> I may also of been working on a new old guard story today at lunch instead of a new chapter for this story. Oops 👼  
> Don't no if any of you guys are into omega story's 
> 
> Thank you for reading, enjoy and will definitely be seeing you again Xmas day, if not sooner 😘


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky's when in subspace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Lex who had the idea for this chapter, and then turned my random word vomit of nothingness into this beauty 😊

  
Nicky didn't feel the blow that landed on his chest, nor the ones after. He didn't even realise Joe’s hand had moved from his eyes until he felt it move down his body, the feeling of warmth following the feather-light touches downwards.

He felt a slap on his chest like someone had hit him underwater, then the warmth followed again, sending yet another wave through Nicky, unaware that his eyes had remained closed even after Joe took his hand away from them.

Slowly he opened them. The first thing he discerned was Joe smiling down on him. His fingers brushed along Nicky’s cheekbones, removing the gag he had forgotten about. He watched Joe lean back, the gag in hand. Joe’s hand were no longer on his body and he wanted them back, he missed them already. But was too relaxed to even try to get them back.

He knew Joe, trusted Joe, he would come back.

The warmth returned to Nicky, to his knee, making it feel like he was glowing, there was another slap, kinder than the one from his chest, the numbing pain getting completely cancelled out by the warmth following it.

The next hit was sharper, making Nicky gasp and attempt to move into it. What it was, he did not know, but he wanted more.

The warmth started to move from his leg, sending small bits of pleasure through Nicky as it moved. Somewhere in the back of Nicky’s mind, he knew he wanted to see someone, his Dom, his husband, but couldn't work out how to.

He was more than happy to stay here and float on whatever cloud he was on. Feeding of the warm sensation running up his body.

The warmth enclosed round Nicky, around every inch of him. The smell of his Dom invaded his senses. Making Nicky melt, burying himself into the warmth, into the smell, flying higher than ever before.

  
"Nicky." 

"Mmmmm…" 

"Nicolò, my sweet…" 

"Yusuf?" 

"Open your eyes baby." Slowly Nicky opened his eyes, still blissed out. The mattress beneath him was soft. Softer than the ones in the club. He cuddled into Joe’s side, completely boneless. "How are you feeling, my dear?" 

Nicky hummed and buried his nose into Joe. Breathing in the scent he’d already committed to memory. He loved the sweetness of Joe’s voice and remembered the first time he’d heard it. How young they’d been. The first time Joe called him ‘Habibi’ was when Nicky had known that he would love Joe for the rest of his life.

"Marry me," Nicky mumbled, closing his eyes again. All he knew, all he understood in this small world of theirs that they were in, was that he loved this man and wanted to be with him forever. The only thing that could have made this moment more perfect - Booker. 

"Of course, my love." Joe kissed the top of Nicky’s head "I'd marry you in every country, every language, every religion and every culture if I could. We could live forever and my love for you will always shine brighter than the sun." 

Nicky smiled into Joe’s chest, as his lover moved "Joe…" he moaned like a child, "Stay still!" he felt the rumble come from deep within Joe’s chest from his laugh as another kiss was placed on his head.

"I need to look at your chest, Nicolò." he ran a very gentle finger across it, making Nicky hum from happiness once again. "I already treated your backside and thighs when you were sleeping and put your favourite pair of pants on." 

Nicky didn't want to move. He was so very comfortable lying on his chest.

Once again, Joe told him to move. Nicky moaned but didn’t.

Two sharp slaps landed on his battered bottom. 

"Yusuf!" He cried. While the pain was momentary, and pleasure overtook him, it did hurt. 

Not wanting the fire to be restarted, Nicky allowed Joe to move him. Nicky’s back was propped against his chest, so he could support him and treat him at the same time.

“Yusuf Al-Kayasani.” He moaned.

"Yes, love?" He asked in Nicky’s ear, rubbing some cream on his chest.

"Marry me." Joe laughed quietly and kissed his ear.

"Yes, my love. Always, yes!" Very slowly, Nicky felt Joe move him again, this time lying fully on the bed, a soft, light blanket going over him.

"No!" Nicky cried, his eyes still closed "Not heavy enough!" he liked to be under things, especially Joe. The weight made him feel safe and calm.

Panic filled Nicky as he felt Joe move away, his arms going out to find him.

"Shhhhh…" Joe hushed, running a hand through his hair "I would never leave you my heart, I'm just getting the weighted blanket from the cupboard." 

He was back in no time at all. The heavy blanket was placed over him, and Joe got in next to him, wrapping Nicky up in his arms, giving him all the love he knew Nicky would be needing.

He woke once more in the middle of the night. This time in his own mind. He slipped out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. 

Walking hurt. His punishment had been the harshest he’d ever received. Switching on the light to the bathroom, he looked at himself for the first time. His chest was littered with minor bruises, nothing even close to the extent of that one time. 

His bottom was badly bruised. Sitting would be a nightmare for the next few days. 

He did enjoy it, though. The aftermath of being unable to sit or walk comfortably, not so much. 

Joe hadn’t taken it too far. Not that Nicky expected him to, but a certain relief did wash through him. 

His trust in Joe had multiplied a hundred-fold. 

Going back to bed, he placed a kiss on Joe’s forehead, whispering, ‘Thank you.’

He pulled the covers back over himself and curled into Joe’s chest, feeling completely at peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is have a small Christmas break, but keep your eye peeled on my page because there will be a one shot short story, of Joe and Nickys first Christmas together.  
> Which I will post very earily Christmas Day or late on Christmas Eve 😊  
> Until then have a great Christmas, stay safe and love you all X


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a great Christmas.
> 
> This chapter is going up a day early because I don't wanna wait anymore.
> 
> Not sure what made me do it like this, but I can imagine Joe and Nicky having a big fan base on things like Facebook and Twitter. So it made sense to me for Joe to update them like this.

"Morning everyone," Joe said, as he rubbed a hand over his face, it was too early in his books, only just turned 9 am, but he promised their followers an update, so here he was, sitting in bed, in his night pants, talking to his camera, or rather those following the Livestream from their blog. 

"So. It's the morning after Nicky’s punishment, and I will admit, I'm not used to being up at this time, Nicky is more the early bird. But as you can see..." The camera moved, showing Nicky with his face in a pillow, still sleeping.

"Little Dumpling is still asleep. Which is normal after a night like we had-," he cut himself off with a yawn "It was the most intense session we've ever done." Joe looked away from the camera, down to his sleeping lover.

"So I wanted to show you all the aftermath. I’ll start here." Joe once again turned the camera to Nicky's sleeping form, his free hand resting on his shoulder blade, softly stroking it.

"I've been told they recorded it live and there's a video up on the website, but I've yet to watch it. Once Nicky is up, we'll watch it together. But if you've seen it, then you'll remember theses little beauties here." Joe pointed to two small bruises on both sides of Nicky’s spine.

"This happened at the end of the first session, with just two hits with a crop right before I finished that session. Which at the time I’m sure many people thought was the end of the show. But no, yellow isn't Nicky's safeword." 

The camera turned back to Joe.

"See, we don't have a safe word, we have traffic lights and numbers. Green, yellow, red. One, two, three. So when Nicky is gagged, he uses his fingers, clicking them to get my attention. Any good Dom wouldn't need the clicking, but it's always good just in case. So anyway, one means ‘yes/go/I'm ready’. He usually uses this more when he's impatient. Two, wait/too much, it's been a while since he’s used them, and mostly if we try new things. Three - stop. We've never got to three, or red. So that little bruise was just a bit too much at the time for my Nico's sensitive back, and he felt safe and comfortable enough to tell me and call yellow, I don't think he realised that he even showed two fingers."

The camera turned back and slowly made its way down Nicky’s body, showing off all his muscles along the way, along with Joe’s hand, still caressing his skin.

"Now down here..." His hand dropped down into Nicky’s green boxers and gently pulled them down of his checks "This was fun."

The whole area was covered in bruising, some deeper than others, even welting in some places. Those were from more than one hit.

"So this is what we normally do, just not quite so many hits, but hey, the little shit might listen to me next time I say no. This will leave him sore for a few days" Joe poked one of the bruises, before running a hand over the two painful looking cheeks.

"Oww! Yusuf!" Nicky nearly growled. Joe moved the camera to show Nicky's top half, only to find him turning his face so that his hair was facing the camera. "Fuck off, I'm sleeping" 

"And that is who you lot call an angel. This is what I put up with." Joe moved back up Nicky’s body, burying his face into the side of Nicky's "Morning Habibi, I'm still glowing after last night and how well you did." 

Nicky moved so he could see Joe, the small smile on his lips "I love you." 

"And I, you " The space between their lips closed for a brief kiss before Nicky moved back.

"Now piss off and let me sleep." his face disappeared once again into the pillow.

"You can sleep once you've turned over, I want to check your front, and all these loving people want to see your beautiful markings." 

Nicky’s grumbling protests could be heard through the camera, as hearts flooded the screen from people hitting the love button.

"Nicolò, turn over" Joe ordered, tapping his lover’s bruised cheeks. He hated ordering Nicky after he'd been in subspace and was still feeling the aftereffects of it, but Joe really had to check on him.

"Fuck me! It hurts." Nicky grumbled as he turned.

"Give it a few days and I will." Joe teased as he kissed Nicky once again, not even seeing as to where the camera was facing. His husband being his main priority.

"You see guys," Joe went back to the camera, moving it so show off Nicky's bruised body, and his very clear morning wood "Nicky just loves morning sex-"

"I love sleep more." 

"-so if it wasn't for him being a complete little shit a few days ago...I’d be knuckle deep in him by now-" 

"No, you'd be sleeping still."

Joe just looked at the camera, as if to say, see what I have to deal with before one of the comments got his eye.

"Ok, so before I show you my beautiful husbands marked chest, I've just seen a few comments now saying too punish Nicky for this lack of respect he is showing me-"

"No! I'm sleeping!" 

"-So apart from the fact he's now clearly not sleeping and just being a pain in my ass-"

"You're a pain in my ass!"

"-As I was saying... We don't live that life 24/7, as I think most of you know, he's my lover first, husband second, best friend third, sub forth. So all this..." The camera zoomed into Nicky’s face, which he was hiding under his arms, "is my lover."

Nicky moved his arms down to look at Joe, he was going to say he loved him again, till he saw Joe’s face.

"He may also be my baby panda from time to time." 

A pillow, combined with his laughter almost made Joe fall of the bed. Not explaining the joke, he continued, "Sorry, off-topic, moving on, moving on."

He went back to Nicky’s chest, looking at it for the first time, all different kinds of blacks, blues, greens and purples, and he froze, he'd seen them last night when treating them, but that had been seven hours ago. Now that the bruises had time to come out and become much more obviously horrifying, the only thing going through his head was, ‘I hurt Nicky, I did that, I gave him that pain.’

"Il mio amore, it's ok, I'm ok." Nicky grabbed Joe’s hand and kissed it, kissed every finger, every knuckle, his palm, his wrist, everything he could get his hand on "I love you so much, please come back to me." 

"Nicky?" Joe breathed, voice sounding broken.

"Give me the phone, Yusuf!" The shaky video moved from his chest, as Joe handed it over without thinking, eyes not leaving the bruises he made "Thank you all for logging in, as you can see I'm okay, but right now my husband needs me, we'll keep you updated."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've yet to notice, this story is now part of a series, yeah!!!  
> Thank you to everyone who had read, commented and liked soft hands, broken heart. There will be more one shots from Joe and Nickys past.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluffy snuggly love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks around nervously.... Don't think anyone's seen this is a day late. Posting it sneakily as I hide. 
> 
> Looks even more nervously around as I post the edited one up and remove the wrong one

  
Joe was horrified at what he saw. The colourings of the many bruises that littered not only Nicky’s chest but back and bottom. 

He was afraid that he had gone too far, punished him more than necessary. Nicky, soon put those notions to rest. 

They had spent the rest of that day in bed, holding one another, reaffirming their love for each other, helping each other through the drop they both had.

Nickys next one happened around lunchtime when his body decided to shut down instead of processing what it had gone through, he had got up to go to the toilet as Joe went to get more snacks, next thing Joe knew Nicky was on the floor, unconscious. In the few seconds it took for Nicky to wake up Joe felt as though a lifetime had passed. They'd called Booker after that to help them both out of their drop.

Now, two days later, Joe was required to get back to work. Nicky, whose bruises were still fading had the next two nights off. They both sat on the sofa, Nicky curled up on Joe’s lap, his butt hanging between Joe’s knees, playing on his phone, a mug of hot chocolate in his hand, the marshmallows, long since eaten. He was wrapped up in a white knitted jumper Joe’s mother gave him on their first Christmas together, it wasn't cold, but the jumper was soft and he could snuggle down into the turtle neck.

He had received more than just presents from Joe’s family. 

When Joe had taken him home for the first time, he had been inducted into the family and showered with love in a way that he had never been with his parents, even before he came out.

Nicky knew not if his parents were aware of the lifestyle that he lived in, but understood without a doubt that they would not approve. 

"Babe?" Nicky said, turning his head so he could see his husband out the corner of his eye. Humming to show he was listening as he sketched in his book "I've been thinking about a tattoo, and maybe another earring" 

Joe turned and looked at him, a small smile on his lips "Lets talk earring first, remember it's your body, you can do as you please, I just want to know where." He winked at Nicky to tell him that he did not need to take Joe’s permission to do anything that he wanted with his body. Joe would definitely give his opinion if he didn't like something; like the nose ring Nicky thought was a great idea, and if Joe was a lesser man, he would have demanded Nicky not to do it.

"Not sure, thinking a second one just above the ear lobe or another at the top, can't make my mind up." Nicky pursed his lips and went back to looking at his phone.

"Why not both?" He finally said. "You can have both." 

Biting his cheek, Nicky hummed in response.

"Yeah, I might do that" Nicky moved backwards, more into Joe, who was so used to this by now, he just took the mug from Nicky’s hand, and put it on the small table next to him, and got comfy so Nicky could lay his head down on Joe’s chest, one knee still up so he could use it to lean his sketchbook on.

"Now the tat!" That had surprised Joe, he didn't think Nicky would ever want one, but he did love Joes rose and skull one on his left shoulder blade, and found the small butterflies around his right ankle for his lost youngest sister cute.

"I want a semicolon." Nicky watched Joe, he knew Joe knew what it was and what it meant. Joe spent the first three years of their relationship helping Nicky out of his dark place. The place, which he was a master at hiding. No one had known then, and only a selected few knew now. Back then, he'd been terrified that one day he’d find Nicky dead on the floor. That worry had been put, mostly, to rest now. His last relapse which had been a week before their wedding. The attack was not as bad as it could have been. They’d had a massive fight; Nicky had been so terrified Joe would call it off, he'd ended up going into the deep end, only to regret it right after and ran to Joe in tears to say sorry and beg him to stay.

Which reminded Nicky, he still had to take his tablets, but he was doing good, his mood drops were from the show.

A door slamming made Nicky jump, he sat up and looked at their front door, expecting someone to walk through; like what normally happened.

"They fighting again?" Joe sighed, looking at the door then at Nicky, who looked down sadly when no one came in. That meant Booker would be drinking this fight away.

"Sebastian said a few weeks ago it was getting worse," Nicky said pulling a face as he settled back down, snuggling into Joe more.

Unlike the pair of them, Andy, Quynh and Booker lived the lifestyle 24/7. While Booker did have the freedom to disagree with them, he could not disobey them without consequences. Consequences which had been increasing in severity; something that Booker was unable to accept. More times than they could count, they’d found Booker knocking, in tears, on their door for comfort after a punishment. Neither of the two women knew how to be soft and gentle in the way that he needed. Andy and Quynh were good people and loved Sebastien, but they did not realise that his needs in a relationship were different from what they wanted out of each other. 

He had never outright told them this, but Nicky and Joe knew him. And he wasn't happy. 

"Poor guy." Joe breathed, oh, how he wished he could take the man and love and protect him as he did and still does with Nicky. Joe was ready for Booker, and so was Nicky. They'd do it in a heartbeat. 

Turning back to the topic at hand. "You know, you could have ‘Property of Joe’ somewhere on you." He smirked knowing where exactly he’d have Nicky do it if he permitted. His husband burst out laughing at that.

"I might just." He winked as he handed over his phone, with photos from Pinterest on it. "I want something like this, with the Rose head as the dot, and the stem as the… Other bit, the tail of the semicolon?" Nicky tried to explain. "Just can't find any I like, the stems are too fat and small and the Rose heads are too big." 

"Where would it go?" Joe asked thumbing thought the pictures.

"My hip, I think my left side has less scarring, well unless they can do it on my right, think it'll look better there, right here." Nicky ran his finger over the front of Joe’s body.

"That's more your pelvis, my sweet," Joe murmured, putting his hand on the same place on Nicky, the tips of his fingers going under Nicky’s pants. "Your hip is a bit more to the side. Don't want to confuse the poor artist that's going to do it." 

Handing his phone back, Joe picked up his sketchbook, leaning it on the backrest as he continued his drawing one-handed, the other went back to Nicky’s hip, fingers slowly stroking the skin.

"Feel like heading out for lunch?" Nicky asked, holding his phone up to take a picture of them both, in black and white, Nicky looking at the camera, Joe busy in his work, both looking happy, definitely a new profile picture.

He wasn't sure if he was happy or sad that they couldn't see exactly where Joe’s hand was, or what it was doing to him. It'd been three days, three long days since he and Joe did anything in the bedroom. 

Joe was afraid of hurting him more than he already was and jokingly posed it as an extension of his punishment. 

And both of them knew it was a farce on Joe’s part.

  
"Yeah, then we can get your ears done and book in for the tattoo at the same time." Nicky’s eyes snapped to Joe "I'm guessing dark green stem and leaves, what about the flower?" 

Nicky just looked at him for a bit longer, as Joe reached over to pick up his colours "Black stem, with dark green leaves, and um… You pick?" Joe just looked at him, asking if he was sure "Yes, you pick, I trust you, I'm not even sure if the black will work." 

"If black is what you want, that is what you will have" Joe leaned down to kiss his husband, Nicky’s hand snuck around the back of Joe’s head, gripping tighter when Joe tried to pull back.

With his phone abandoned on the sofa next to him, Nicky took hold of joes wrist with his other hand, pushing it more into his sweatpants, moaning into Joe’s mouth as he forced it to go farther.

"Joe." Nicky groaned as Joe put up a fight, making his hand stop just above Nicky’s goal.

"What's wrong my love?" Joe smirked down at Nicky, their faces still inches apart.

This time using both hands, Nicky tried again, Joe was strong, but so was Nicky when he wanted to be.

"Please don't stop." He moaned, looking up at his heart, begging as he pushed Joe’s hand more "I want you."

Joe laughed when his fingers brushed over Nicky’s still sensitive back, making him gasp and his hips shudder.

Still smiling, Joe closed the gap to kiss his husband again, swallowing the moans as he moved his own hand.

'You have me.' his promise went unsaid, but Nicky still heard it in the way Joe moved, his smile only grow at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Lex for being my beta and putting up with my excited story spams :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start falling apart for poor Booker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!!!!! 
> 
> Thank you for waiting so patiently:) and thank you to everyone that had commented, bookmarked or left a kudo, or even just for reading.
> 
> If I was naming chapters I think 'beginning of the end' would fit this one 😉

Joe and Nicky walked hand in hand as they entered through the back door of the club. Its main use was as a fire exit leading from the staff room into the street outside, but, was often used as a staff entrance. The staff room itself was warm and homely, with plenty of chairs and blankets to help with recovery. A TV, a small kitchen and its own toilet just to the right of it.

They said their hellos to the few who were in there. With ten minutes before opening, they were already late. Furthermore, they were now cutting it close to not being ready on time. Dressed as they were with Nicky in a grey hoodie and jeans, and Joe in a leather jacket, blue shirt and jeans, they didn't look the part. So, they rushed up the stairs and to their home

Nicky was still experiencing the afterglow of getting his ears pierced. As soon as they had walked into the shop, they'd entered into the mindset of Dom and Sub; Nicky just happily leaning into Joe, letting him pick out the colours.

In the end, Nicky walked away with two new dark green studs in his earlobes and a silver hoop with an orange ball on the top of his right ear. The left had too much scaring from his last piercing. They even booked an appointment for his tattoo for two weeks time. Joe had handed over the picture of his interpretation of what Nicky had picked. Nicky, by his Dom’s order, wasn't allowed to see until it was on his skin.

"I said no!" Sebastian shouts could be heard from behind the heavy wooden door even though it was closed. "I'm the owner here!"

"Don't you dare say no to me." Andy yelled back. Frustration and fury clouded her tone. Judging from her tone, she seemed to be seconds away from doling out another harsh punishment. "I am your Dom, and so, you have no right to speak to me like that. God, it’s like your a child Booker!"

"I'm not a child, I’m the owner, and as you seem to have forgotten, also a Dom, I can talk to you as I please, at least in terms of business." The slap was so loud even Joe and Nicky could hear it. From the feral sound that Sebastien made, it must have landed on bottom, where he’d already been punished the previous day for returning home drunk after the fight they’d had.

"I'm also part owner and your Dom, that outranks you in every way." Andy countered, harshly. "End of discussion, now get ready for work." 

"He will destroy this company." Booker almost begged "You can't do that to them, once he sees the books, it'll be all over. Who'd want a sub who doesn't make money? And if Nicky gets sacked then Joe will also leave. And there is no doubt that he will sack him, Andy, please." 

"We can sale to whoever we want!" Andy snapped, landing another smack. "We will just need to get Nicky to make money before its too late." 

"Andy please, just give me time." Now he was begging "I can come up with the money in a few years, just please don't sell to him. I'll stay away from Joe in the meantime, just please." 

"It's too late, Sebastian, we're selling." It sounded so final "Maybe if you hadn't pined after Joe as you have been, we'd still be okay. The club and us three. I should have sacked him years ago. You become more insubordinate since he started." 

"Well if you were a better Dom-" 

"Get out! Get ready!" Andy screamed "It's over Booker. We are selling. One more word, and you’ll be feeling the cane tonight." 

Joe quickly pulled Nicky into their house and closed the door, just in time to hear the other slam shut. Leaning against it, he held Nicky as his sub clung to his arm, body shaking with silent sobs.

"It'll be okay, love." Joe whispered. "I've got you." He felt a tear roll down his cheek, their job was on the line and they wouldn't have even known if they hadn't had overheard that fight. 

Joe couldn't wrap his head around what they had said, about Nicky getting fired because he didn't make anything, they had sold out on Thursday! And the fact Andy had wanted to sack Joe years ago, something she'd been hiding all this time.

He couldn’t believe that Andy would cane Booker either. Especially after the punishment he had endured the previous night. The walls weren’t as soundproof as Andy and Quynh thought. Joe and Nicky could hear Booker’s sniffles clearly after he’d been left to cling to a pillow for comfort.

The feel of Nicky burying his face in Joes neck brought him back to the here and now, Nicky needed him. Joe could see that not only did this news upset his husband, but he also wasn’t still in the right headspace for it; this drop was lasting longer than he thought, Nicky had done well to hide it. Joe would need to have words with him after this was over.

"You're late" Andy snapped as they walked into the club, the doors had already opened, and people flowing in.

"Sorry, we had a set ba-" Joe tried to explain, not letting go of Nicky, feeling threatened by Andy’s presence. 

"Don't let it happen again. Now get to work." She stormed off, leaving them both in stunned silence.

"Will you be okay?" Joe asked, pulling Nicky behind the bar. Nicky looked a little lost, Joe knew he was still going through the emotional drain from five nights ago. "It'll be okay, darling." Joe tried to console the man and when Nicky didn't answer, he wrapped an arm around him and kissed his head.

"Joe," Quynh called from the doors leading to their office. "Nicky." Her voice was a stark contrast from the tone that Andy had used with them not moments prior. 

Nicky made a small sound in the back of his throat. Joe knew it was of worry. If they hadn't heard that fight, this would have sounded like Quynh was calling them over for a random chat as normally did from time to time.

Carefully they made their way towards the office. Quynh had gone back into the office, where Andy and Booker stood waiting.

"Please close the door and take a seat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this chapter came from, along with the next, and originally didn't like them. But Lex, wonderful Lex 😊 Loved the way things happened, and made me feel better about it. So I hope you guys love them to.
> 
> I may of also 'accidentally' started posting a new story called save me. It's an alpha/omega story. And may also be working on at least TWO small muti chapter 'flash back' story's for soft heart, hard hands.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision is made.  
> Nicky has a meltdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the other one that gave me so many problems. I rewrote it time and time again. 
> 
> So thank you to Lex who made this chapter so much better and put my mind at ease.

Quynh’s expression was an odd mix of the love she held for them, a pity and an ever-present lust for success that always lay in her eyes.

Andy seemed stern and mad. 

Booker was the one showing the most emotion. He looked a complete mix of fury, desperation and pain. 

Nicky had Joe’s hand in a death grip, his left leg was bouncing on the floor, and the chair was pushed so close to Joes that it could have been one.

"I'm sorry to do this. But we need to make some changes." Quynh said calmly. Andy stood next to her behind the desk, looking mad still. Sebastian stood by the door, his eyes red from tears. "Nicky is the lowest earner we've got."

"Bullshit!" Joe snapped over the sound of Nicky's gasping. "We sold out on a Thursday night! When was the last time this place sold out on a Thursday?" 

"Joe, please." Quynh put her hand up to stop both Joe and Andy from saying anything, her voice soft but firm "Together on stage you're both the highest, alone, it's you Joe, but the days off after and the amount of time he spends with you and your clients, without charging them… He's not earning his keep to be called a sub here." 

"He goes, I go." Joe deadpanned, not at all hesitant.

"We're hoping it won't come to that." Quynh said, smiling softly "We have something to tell you, but you must not let it leave this room. Everyone will be told tomorrow, but still. We will be selling part of the business. To Steven Merrick. We are in talks with him as of last night. He's yet to look at the books and the money side of it, for everything is still only in talk. But things need to get fixed so nothing like that happens." She explained, Joe clenched his teeth, Merrick made him sick, the way he looked at his Nicky was disgusting. He looked at his love as if he'd do anything to get his hands on him.

"We've come up with some ideas, you can think them over, but things do need to change." Quynh continued, staying calm. "You can both do a show every Thursday, along with your normal clients, Joe. But unless they've paid for him, Nicky will stay at the front and get his own client base and work the back rooms. Or, another option would be that we could move him to the kitchen and hire a new sub. If neither of these are okay with you, then Merrick will sack him, or worse." find a way to make Nicky his went without saying.

The panicked, gasping sobs from Nicky made Joe’s focus return to the man plastered at his side, he quickly pulled his crying, mumbling husband onto his lap.

"No, no, no, please!" Nicky cried "Please." He couldn't do any of the things that they'd asked, a show once a week wouldn't give his body and mind time to recover. He couldn't get his own clients, he belonged to Joe, and even if he didn't, he didn't trust anyone to take care of him, the memories and the pain would hurt him too much. He didn't want to go back into the kitchens, he only did a cooking cause at college so he could stay in this country, after running away from home, even those memories were nothing but pain, being sacked would leave them homeless, but it's the 'or worse' that got to him.

Nicky felt sick, his head was fuzzy, his lungs no longer worked. His lungs didn't work. His lungs weren’t working! He couldn't breathe, he tried to get air into them, but only the smallest amount would make it, he wasn't getting enough air, he was going to die. He couldn't breathe!

  
Joe kneeled on the floor, Nicky tense in his arms, gasping for air, he was doing so well, all the years of hard work to get Nicky over all of this, and they're gone. But there was no time for that right now, his husband needed him.

"Nicky." Joe said as calmly and sternly as he could, not letting any of his fear and panic into his voice or on his face "Nicky look at me." Joe cupped his chin, before moving the hand to grip the back of his neck, bringing their foreheads together, Nicky’s other hand placed over his heart, letting him feel the steady beating, the constant breathing.

"You can do this, Habibi, I've got you, just follow my lead, you can do that." 

It took ten minutes, ten minutes of Joe nonstop talking, for Nicky to catch his breath. Then he collapsed into Joes chest crying, saying how sorry he was, that he didn't mean to be worthless.

"Nicky, mom chaton." Sebastian kneeled down next to him, trying to offer help, but Nicky flinched away, the pain on his face was heartbreaking.

"We heard the fight." Joe declared, before going back to whispering in Nicky’s ear, it may have been Joe that Andy had a problem with, but Nicky felt it too, of course he would, Joe felt even worse not realising Nicky thought he was also going to lose Booker.

"I can't do this any more." Sebastian stood, looking at the two ladies behind the desk. Each looking just as lost as the other "You just think about the money, trying to spend everything I've worked my whole life for. Well I can't do this any more, I can't let you do this any more."

"Booker." Andy scowled, her voice hard as nails, her right hand twitching toward the flogger they kept in the office. She had absolutely no problem taking her Sub to task in front of Joe and Nicky. "We've talked about this." 

"I'm buying you out." He spat. "I've been talking to my lawyers for the past few weeks. I know how much everything is worth, I own 60% of this company, my word is the word. I'm buying you both out, Merrick will NOT have any stake in MY company.”

Pausing to take a breath, Booker’s gazed hardened before he added, “And you won't beat me for it. Because we are over. I am out. We don't have a relationship anymore.” 

Lurching forward, he grabbed the flogger and placed in Andy’s hand. “Never again. I’m not afraid of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, who seen that coming?  
> Because I didn't and it's my story 😂 (The beauty of having a beta you can trust to full in gaps for you) 
> 
> This is also the chapter Nicky started to take over and stopped listening to what I wanted to do. Tell the truth I'm on the first draft of chapter 27 and his still a pain. 🙄


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of bookers decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if needed, but I'm gonna put it, because I don't want anyone upset with me.  
> Warning about domestic abuse, but it's not very detailed ❤️

Booker sat down in what Joe and Nicky called 'his chair', a very comfy armchair to the right of the sofa. He'd spent many nights there, drunk and asleep before he even made it to the proffered bed.

Nicky sat snuggled into Joe, his breathing was better, but still picked up or hitched, his eyes red and swollen, looking to the world in a restless, anxiety-induced sleep. It had been a mere four hours since he’d ended things with Quynh and Andy.

"What happened after we left?" Joe asked, they hadn't stayed long after Nicky’s attack, Joe had just gathered him up and walked out, taking him back to their home. After Nicky had calmed down, Joe had wrapped his arms around him and held him close. 

"We talked." Booker shrugged, playing with the whiskey in his glass. Joe had a smaller amount in his, wanting something to take the edge off, but no more, for he wasn't much of a drinker. Booker didn't even get one ready for Nicky, if he woke, knowing it'd do the youngest man no good. "Can't remember the last time we sat down and really talked without Andy trying to pull the power card."

"What about me and Nicky?" It was never a question of just Nicky, if one left, the other would too. Joe had some money saved up, not much, but enough for a few months rent somewhere until they get a new job. They've lived out of Joe’s car before, so they could do that again if they got desperate. He had wanted to ask what they talked about, but Booker was safe, mostly. He didn't have any financial worries, whereas they did.

"You're safe." Booker smiled "I'm not letting you two go anywhere." Booker easily drained his glass, before filling it again.

"And you?" Joe asked, watching him carefully, too concerned to hold himself back from asking. "They're your Doms."

"No. Not anymore." It was the smallest shake of his head and a deep breath. "We're going for a clean break. Me buying them out will leave me very short on cash, but I will recover. Andy and Quyhn are still leaving, going to see the world. Quynh was the one who agreed to my offer. It was less than what Merrick would have paid, but she seemed to understand it was better this way.” He looked into his drink sadly, holding back tears. "They'd been talking about leaving for six months now, and I had no idea. Shows how much I was really a part of them." he downed his drink in one.

"I'm calling my lawyer in the morning, try and get everything done as fast as possible" Booker said, filling up the glass for the third time.

"Why so fast?" Joe watched as Booker filled the glass, before taking a small sip from his own, not one of Booker's sips if you could call them that.

“It’s not going to be fast. These legal things take time.”

“I’m not talking about the club, Sebastien.”

"We've been unhappy for a long time my friend." Booker looked into his drink as if he was talking to that and not Joe. "This is better for everyone." The next drink followed the other two down, but before Booker could reach for a fourth, Joe stopped him, with a gentle hand on his.

"It's time for bed, my sweet." Booker nodded, it was a given that he was staying there for the night, maybe for the next few as Andy and Quynh moved out. They already had somewhere to go, and they didn't need a house if they were travelling the world.

Joe gently woke Nicky up and helped him stand, before turning to Booker, who was making himself comfy on his chair. The man could quite literally sleep anywhere.

"Sebastian, come on. Let's go to bed." Nicky said, his words barely cohesive, muddled by sleep. Joe held out his hand to the oldest man.

Slowly as if it was a dream that could end at any second, Sebastian took Joe’s hand, and let him lead them both into the bedroom. Even with everything that had happened, it was one of the best night's sleep he had, with Joe laying between him and Nicky. Nicky’s arms reaching over to hold Sebastian's hand, he felt loved, he just wished it could stay like this forever. 

As he woke the next morning, mind befuddled with the sheer peace he felt, a realisation came upon him. 

The descent from loving and consensual to harsh and abusive was slow. 

They’d never liked his drinking and had always tried to convince him to give it up. They’d known that he drank to numb his grief, but had found no other way to help. 

Then one day, Andy threatened him with punishment, if he ended the night drunk. 

They’d never been overly harsh with him, so he didn't fear it. 

Kept him off the drink for about a week though. 

The night after the week, he was drunk off his ass. And Andy was not happy. 

After his punishment ended, the two women held him in a way they rarely did. 

Relishing that feeling, he started getting drunk every time he needed that comfort. 

Andy started getting more and more furious. From her hand as the only implement, it went to a sturdy ruler that they had shared some fun time with. After she thought that the scale held no more fear, the brush, belt and cane, with which she broke his skin more than once.

The comfort too stopped. Foolishly, he believed that they would see his need and cater to it. They didn't. 

He supposed that he knew that they passed the point of no return about two years prior to all of this. 

He had planned to visit his wife and son’s graves for his Jean-Pierre’s twentieth birthday and had been saving to that end. 

Andy and Quynh had spent his carefully, though not secretly, saved money on a new dining table. 

The excuse they gave was that he would only fall deeper into his grief if he’d gone back. 

When he replied that that should have been his call, Quynh had frowned upon his tone and told him to mind his tongue. 

He hadn’t. Fury clouding his mind, he’d lashed out at them. 

The argument that had followed was the beginning of the end. 

All three of them had said unforgivable things. 

After that, he’d taken his belongings and shifted into the spare room. Voluntarily. 

“You so obviously pine for that man! So go to him! But you won't. You know why? Because you know that he will not want you.” Quynh had said. Kind Quynh. Loving Quynh. 

They’d apologised, a few days later. When they’d calmed down. 

He continued staying in the spare room, knowing that they’d either need to rebuild their relationship from the ground up or let it burn down. 

They’d tried half-heartedly to do the former. Surrendered to the latter.

Didn't stop the punishments though. 

Maybe Andy thought that there was something worth redeeming in him. 

Or more likely, he was something that she could take her frustrations out on.

But now that was all over. And he knew that how much ever Andy had loved him, she loved Quynh a million times more and would never hurt her the way she had him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are here for the long haul, because the plot bunnys keep having baby's 🙊 And I don't when to rush from one plot to the next.  
> But don't worry, I already know the ending and where I want to go, I just don't have a gps to get me there 😂 
> 
> Thanks once again to lex for being my beta, even after I freak out about my story's 😊 Not only for this story, but for the 'save me' one as well


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality sets in for Booker, thank god Joe and Nicky is there to help him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slow chapter, but I didn't want to just jump into their relationship, as both Sebastian and Nicky still have past issues they need to sort through. (Nickys would of been done by now if he had just listened to me and Joe 🙄)

"Sleep well?" Nicky asked as he handed a mug of black coffee to Booker, they'd all had an early night last night. Booker had made it clear to Andy that Nicky wasn't to work until he was feeling 100% and that Joe would be staying with to look after him. Booker had ended up in their house just after ten, leaving the females to sort out of the club, they were all in bed by half-past.

"Don't think I've slept that well in years." he confessed, nodding his thanks as he took his drink and had a sip.

"This house and that bed are always open to you." Nicky told him, adding milk to a third mug he'd started to fill.

"Thank you, but I don't want to overstay my welcome." Sebastian sighed. The stress of the last who knows how long making him look much too old for Nicky's liking.

"You'd have to wear a collar at work you know." That statement got rid of the look, as Sebastian turned to him in confusion. "Joe is a very kind Dom, and as long as you ask first, he's happy for you to do as you like, but he can also be very protective and a little possessive."

"After all this mess, I'd be very surprised if Joe still wanted me." His attraction for Joe and later Nicky and vice verse had been an open secret. Sebastian wanted Joe, Joe wanted Sebastian. Sebastien wanted Nicky, Nicky wanted Sebastien. And, unfortunately, they just weren't allowed to have each other.

"We've had your collar picked out for years" Nicky whispered in his ear as he walked by, two mugs in his hands. "Morning Habibi" Nicky sung, handing a mug over to Joe with a kiss, as he just walked out the bathroom.

"What's wrong with Booker?" Joe asked taking his mug and kissing Nicky back, but his eyes stayed on the other man "He looks like he's in shock or something."

"Think all his dreams just came true." Nicky smiled into his mug, Joe looked from him to Booker, like he's trying to work it all out, giving up he gave Nicky one last kiss and went over to the older guy.

"Good morning Seb." Joe wrapped an arm around him, giving him a kiss on the cheek, he didn't expect Booker to go completely stiff and freeze in his arms. "Booker, what's wrong my love?"

"I don't know what to do." he admitted, looking slightly down at Joe, he was two inches taller than him and a full head taller then Nicky, but skinnier than the both of them. "I've no home, no Dom. The only possessions I own are what fit in the spare room"

Joe held his mug out, knowing without looking that Nicky was there to take it, before cupping Booker’s face in his hands, leaning their foreheads together.

"Then I shall tell you what to do." Joe promised. “Every day for as long as you need me to. I shall tell you what needs to be done." He felt Sebastian nod. When he stood back, taking just the tiniest step, and looked at him, Joe saw a broken man looking back, eyes wet with tears yet to fall, shoulders slumped with defeat.

"So, first thing first, call your lawyer," Joe said softly, as he planted small kisses over Booker’s face. "While you do that Nicky will make us a light breakfast and I will get our clothes ready for the day. Then at 11.30, my mama is gonna call us, I want to introduce you to her properly. You've met her right?"

"Yes, when they last visited three years ago." He answered, leaning into the touch and kisses more, relaxing under Joes careful and loving hands.

"Good. After that, we'll go to lunch at the small cafe on the corner. Then I and Nicky will go pack your things and start moving you in. Then we will relax and go off to work." Joe made it sound so easy, so so simple, but there was a small problem.

"I can't move in yet." Booker breathed. "I'm still theirs until the papers are signed. I was in my head enough to make sure I had the majority of the business, but not to sign myself away with it. As long as their name is on the door, I belong to them. Even if I have broken up with them."

"Go call your lawyer, get it started now, then you'll be free in no time." Joe brushed his lips against Bookers, as he nodded. "I promise you, I will take all your responsibilities from you when I can. I will take all the decisions from you. I will carry all your worries and your fears. Hold all your hopes and dreams. I promise you, I will keep you safe."

"Thank you." Sebastian whispered, voice cracking from emotions, those were not the words he wanted to say and Joe could see in his eyes the pure and uninhibited love he held for him, so instead of using his words, Joe used his actions and leaned in for a deeper kiss.

"Go, call him, we'll be here." Booker nodded, and for the first time, he really relaxed, moving his arms to hold Joe, before jumping at nothing and looking round in a panic. "Nico took your mug when he first came over." Booker looked at Joe like he'd gone crazy, before turning his head to the left, to find Nicky leaning against the breakfast bar, two mugs next to him, one in his hand, that he was smiling into as he watched Joe and Booker.

"Go call him." Nicky all but ordered, grabbing Bookers phone from the bar and handing it over. Booker nodded once again, taking his phone "If you want privacy, use the spare room. If you stay here, I'll be as quiet as I can, don't bother with our room, Joe moves around like an elephant."

Booker laughed at that, looking better now they had that chat. "Thank you, both of you, it means a lot." He said with a small parting smile. Booker walked towards the spare room, closing the door behind himself.

"So, what did I miss last night?" Nicky said all too bluntly, sharp eyes fixed on Joe.

"He's buying them out." Joe said simply as if that explained everything, but the raised eyebrow told him otherwise. "Turns out he owns over half the business, but because of whatever it was he signed, he's got no say over said business. So he's buying them out, trying to do it as fast as possible, it'll take all his money, but I think we have enough saved up to look after him."

Nicky nodded, but he licked his lips, nervous, Joe thought "and us?" He asked softly, no longer meeting Joes eye.

"Safe. Merrick isn't getting the business." 'Getting you' Joe thought. "Quynh agreed with Bookers offer, and his not letting us go" Nicky swallowed and nodded before Joe removed his now empty cup and wrapped his husband in his arms. "Come back to me cuore mio." Gently cupping the back of Nickys head, Joe kissed him, which made Nicky give a shuddered breath "Come back to me."

"Sono qui." Nicky whispered like his voice couldn't become any louder. "I'll always be here."

"Do I need to take everything from you again, along with Sebastian, my love?" It was an honest question, for it was how Joe helped Nicky through the first three years of their relationship. As soon as Joe found out what Nicky was doing and that he wasn't coping as well as he’d had everyone believing, Joe took all decisions away from him. Although, it wasn't like it mattered, for, at that point, Nicky couldn't even bring himself to eat.

Joe had to tell him when to eat, sleep, shower and dress. He picked out what they were going to eat, what they would be wearing, even which book Nicky should read, not like he had the energy to, but the thought was there.

Over time, as Nicky slowly got his head back on, Joe would leave out two sets of clothes for him to choose from, then if he wanted to eat in or go out, then two things of the menu to choose. It wasn't easy, to start with Joe was at uni, then they had a flatmate who didn't like them, then they were with Andy and Quynh. It got easier once they had their own house. It seemed like the only one who understood and helped was Sebastian.

Over the course of three years, Joe slowly gave Nicky his life back, never at once, and never to much. He knew it had worked when Nicky had made his own decision and asked Joe to marry him. Looked him right in the eye and asked with more determination and confidence then he'd ever seen in Nickys eyes, now they'd been together five years, married almost two of them.

"No?" it didn't sound very convincing, before Nicky took a deep breath and let it out slowly "No, I'm good, still a little shaky from yesterday. Woke up in the night and couldn't go back to sleep."

'Tablets must remember my tablets.' Nicky thought, he had been meaning to speak to Joe about it, but so much had happened, and now Joe was looking after Booker, Nicky didn't want to add to that.

"Why didn't you wake me, Nico?" Joe asked kindly, to hide the pain that his Nicky didn't wake him when he needed him

"You and Seb looked so cute together, I couldn't disturb that, and seeing you both like that. Wrapped up together helped, made it feel like maybe everything will be ok." He confessed "Now,” His voice becoming playfully stern, “Go get our clothes ready, I need to make breakfast."

Nicky looked lighter as he kissed Joe and moved to get a pan set up for eggs, it was just one more thing Joe would need to keep an eye on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was slow, but I hope you felt the love they carry for Sebastian.   
> And if some things Joe says feels like he's going to fast, just remember, he's been ready and waiting years for this.   
> He's quite happy to skip the whole 'dating' thing, and only going slow for bookers sake 
> 
> Thank you to Lex for continuing to be my wonderful beta :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to Joes mama

  
“Hey, Mama!" Joe called happily over the video call he had set up on his tablet. It had a wider screen then his phone and thus made it easier for both him and Nicky and now Booker, to see when placed on the table. 

"Yusuf, my son, how are you?" Farida couldn't keep her excitement in, as if they didn't do this at least once a week.

"I'm good, mama. Where's baba? There's something I want to tell you before anything else." Joe cut right to it. His mum had a tendency to waver off-topic. There had been many times when Joe had to go around roundabouts to get back to what he had been trying to say originally.

"Saalim!" His mother shouted, in a way that made all three men cringe, before continuing in rapid-fire Arabic. There was no way Nicky could keep up. While he was learning the language, his progress was very slow, and picking up languages in the drop of a hat was not a skill of his. Booker had absolutely no hope of understanding as he only knew the small words of love spoken to him over the years. He did, however, understand Italian as though it was his first language. 

Unbeknownst to him, both Joe and Nicky had been trying to learn for years. 

"Yusuf, it's good to see you my boy." his father, Saalim, said as he appeared on the screen. Pulling his glasses from his face, he asked, "How are you?" 

"I'm good, baba" Joe repeated, pausing for a moment to take a deep breath, he continued. “Nicky and I would like to introduce you to someone." With a silly grin on his face, he gestured for Booker to move forward.

"My Nicolò? How is he?" Farida asked, craning her neck to try and look around the corners of the screen.

"I'm good, Mimi!" Nicky called, his mouth full of omelette, because, yes Joe, I know lunch will be soon, but I'm hungry now.

Farida gushed at the name Nicky had picked to call her, mama was what he had once called his mother, and he refused to use that name on such a sweet kind lady. He didn't associate it with kindness as Joe did.

To call Farida that would be to compare her to the abusive woman that had given birth to him. 

He didn't know where Mimi had come from, but he had said it once and she was so happy she'd cried, so it had stuck.

"Mama, back on topic, you can talk to him in a bit, once he's finished eating." Joe waved away the fork that got closer to his mouth, a piece of omelette hanging loosely on the end. "I want you both to meet Sebastian." He turned the camera slightly to show Booker, sitting awkwardly on the sofa, Tense shoulders refusing to relax no matter how much Joe told him to relax.

"Bastian!" Farida called just as happy "I remember you! Sweet, lovely guy who drinks the good stuff." 

"Mama!" Joe gasped at the same time his father just looked up at her, eyebrow raised. 

As Muslims, Farida and Salim should not drink, but having migrated to America right after marrying at the tender age of twenty and twenty-two, they had begun to break certain rules of their faith and drank on special occasions. When they had visited three years prior, it was to celebrate their wedding anniversary. 

"That would have been me." Booker half-smiled, before Joe pulled him closer and moved the camera so it was showing them both. By now Nicky had finished his food and sat next to his lovers, so they could see him also, his hand going around the back of the sofa, playing with Booker’s hair.

"We'll talk about your drinking later, mama" Joe promised, as he took Booker’s hand to steady him, something that didn't go unnoticed by his dad.

"Oh please" she waved him off "We live next to and are great friends with the owners of the liquor shop, you should be more worried if I didn't know my drinks." 

“Hmmm," his father breathed, looking at all three of them with his sharp, beady and sparkling eyes. "I'm guessing you three will be sharing a bed?" 

For some reason this made Joe’s chest tighten and breath quicken, his family had always been supportive of him and his lifestyle and he hoped desperately that that was not about to change.

"Yes," he said eyes narrowing and voice harsher than necessary. That earned him a tug on the back of his hair from Nicky. 'Play nice' it warned.

"Ummm" his dad continued to look them over, before turning away from the camera. "Amir!" He beckoned Joe’s brother in law, married to his older sister Dalia. His younger sister Jamila had yet to marry, but she was still only 24. Joe tried not to think about how his little sister and his husband were the same age. "I need my tools before we go to see Yusuf!" 

"Baba, why?" Joe asked, sceptical, as his mother looked on happily, playing with something in the background.

"You need a new bed frame," he said simply, as if it should have been obvious " The one you have will not hold all three of you jumping around on it!” His eyes crinkling up in humour. 

"Baba!" Joe cried, red with embarrassment, hiding his face in his hands as his two lovers laughed.

"We'll be buying a new bed, one that's bigger and will hold us all, Papi." Nicky responded, still laughing.

"Ummm." he didn't sound convinced as he walked away, muttering about looking after the shop, and more importantly, drawing up plans for a new bed frame.

"Bastian, stand up please Habibi." Joe’s mother said, to which Booker slowly did "Turn." Glancing sideways at Joe and Nicky, who just smiled, he did as he was told ."Okay, sit." 

Booker sat back down, looking very unsure, until Farida held up some chocolate brown wool.

"Perfect." she winked as she smiled. "Yusuf, what are the words again?" She ran her fingers in a line down her chest, making a V shape.

"Not sure, Mama." Joe smiled, leaning back on the sofa, taking Bookers hand again to help him relax.

"Mimi wants to know if you wear turtle necks, round necks or V neck sweaters," Nicky said, leaning over Joe to look at Booker.

"This is why Nico is my favourite." Farida deadpanned, before clearing looking at Booker also "Well, Bastian?" 

"Round neck, ma'am" Booker answered uncomfortably. He was 42, nine years older then her son, who'd just introduced him as if they had officially started dating, but he knew Joe. Joe didn't just 'date', he was an all or nothing kind of guy, so maybe lovers would be the more appropriate word, however, he was still apprehensive; they hadn't even talked about it officially yet.

"We may need a new collar." Nicky whispered into Joe’s ear, as his mother started telling Booker of for calling her ma'am and not some kind of name or nickname for mum, as ma'am made her sound like an old lady. "I think he'll look great in a chocolate brown one, and it'll stand out nicely on your wrist wrapped around mine." Joe nodded his agreement, as he listened to his mother, who by now has a wooden spoon in her hand.

"Mama" he interrupted "Will you be making me a new one this time around?" 

"Why so you can burn more holes in it?" She said, pointing the spoon at him threateningly.

"That was one-time mama" Joe begged 

"Nico doesn't burn holes in his when cooking eggs" She scolded playfully. "That's why he's my favourite."

Booker couldn't keep the laugh in, no matter how hard he tried. 

"Nico, I have that recipe you asked for, the baklava." Farida remembered, putting the spoon down. Being her favourite, Nicky had never had the spoon waved threateningly at him.

"Wait." Joe held his hand up upon hearing it. "You meant the one I've been trying to get of Sitto for years?" 

"Nico is also her favourite." His mother so kindly reminded him. Even his own Nana must have thought so to give him her recipes.

"Thanks, Mimi." Nicky gave his most sweet smile, that showed exactly why he's the favourite. Joe couldn't fault them, even he fell for that smile, still does. "We can make it together when you guys visit in a few weeks." 

The happy tears were almost instant, as she blabbered yes and how happy that would make her.

"My Nico, are they new earrings?" Farida asked, moving on the screen to try and get a betted look.

"Yes" Nicky smiled, moving his hair out the way to show her "Joe picked them out" 

"He's always been good with colours" she smiled proudly "I was thinking about getting another set done myself.....what Yusuf? There's room" she defended, at Joes 'really Mother, really?' look. As if she didn't already have five sets and a nose ring.

"Nickys also getting a tattoo the day after you arrive." Booker informed because of course, he would know that. He knew everything. He would always know when they take holidays and why. Nicky would have also, probably texted him in excitement as soon as it was booked. "Maybe you should go with, get your own little one" and this was why he brought it up, the little shit.

"Booker, no." Joe scolded. "Mama, don't." 

"Oh, I always wanted to be a ... What do you call it, rebel?" Once again Joe covered his face, shaking his head, praying to God to get him through this 

"Can you imagine a beautiful flower design all the way up your arm." Booker encouraged. "I have to say, I do like a lady with ink...." 

"Oh, Bastian!" Now it was his mothers turn to go pink. Fanning herself down with her hand "Maybe I'll get something small just for you." 

"No." Joe jumped in. "No, mama, stop. Booker, no. Nicky, I swear to god stop laughing. Just... no all of you." 

"Relax, Joe." Booker squeezed his hand smiling, so much more relaxed now himself "I'm sure Meme will put it somewhere sensible." He said with a wink to the screen, for a split second Joe wondered where this Booker had come from, then he registered what was happening.

"Don't you dare answer" Joe pointed at his mum, who had once again picked up her wooden spoon.

"This is why they are my favourites." She pointed at the two men next to Joe "Bastian, Habibi, you've made me so happy, it took years for my Nico to call me Mimi, thank you." She blew a kiss to him, as Joe rolled his eyes.

"We love you too mama, but it's getting close to lunch, and Nicky will be hungry again soon," Joe said, putting an end to the call.

"Ok, love. We will see you soon, bye." Farida said, waving. Everyone said their goodbyes as Joe ended the call, before sitting back, running his hands over his face. 

"So. That went well." Nicky said, he could hear the smile in his voice 

"You're a pain in my ass, the pair of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've said this much, and I'm so sorry for that.
> 
> But thank you so much to everyone that is reading this story, commenting, leaving kudos and bookmarking. I hope the slow chapters gives you as much joy as the faster ones ❤️💕


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later that day, do they all feel the same way as they did last night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Lex you've got an extra long chapter:) tell you what Lex comes up with some fantastic ideas that I didn't even think of.
> 
> Warning: abuse. It's NOT punishment, it's abuse

Sebastian walked out of the shower and looked at himself in the steamed-up mirror. He couldn't believe what he had done, he had stood up to his Dom of 15 years, pretty much told her where to stick it, then brought the entire business right from under Merrick's nose.

He felt sick.

Or maybe that was the double stack of pancakes Nicky made him order for lunch. Taking deep controlled breaths, Booker started moving, drying himself off with little care and shaking hands. 

He really needed a drink.

Wrapping the towel around his waist, he stopped and looked at the two doors, one going to Joe and Nicky's bedroom, the other to the main house, leading to the spare room.

He didn't know which one to pick, he knew Joe had gone over and demanded his clothes, but he had quickly retreated to the shower so he didn't have to face it just yet.

A knock at the door brought him back to the now, and answered his unspoken question, Joe and Nicky's room, of course.

"You ok, Habibi?" Joe called through but didn't try to open the unlocked door, so Booker did, and smiled at the kind, caring, worried eyes that greeted him.

"Yes my” love, he wanted to say, but instead said: “friend, I was just thinking." For a split second, Sebastian could have sworn the smile dropped from Joe's face, but it was still there, just as bright as before.

"May I ask what about?" He asked, resting a hand on Bookers back to lead him into the bedroom, where his clothes laid in piles on the bed, Nicky going through them and folding them neatly.

"Just everything." Sebastian answered truthfully, stopping next to the bed. Nicky looked up, his eyes hungrily going over Booker’s body, making Booker swallow hard as Nicky licked his lips.

"You sure you don't want us to be with you?" It was as if Joe didn't see what was happening right in front of him, as Nicky moved towards Booker, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's still damp body. A happy little sigh left his lungs, as Nicky started kissing up Bookers collarbone, stopping every so often to suck on the skin.

"I'll be ok" Booker breathed, moving his head to give Nicky more room, his arms coming up to hold Nicky, keeping him close.

Booker started a few hours before everyone else, like Andy and Quynh did, making sure the place was properly cleaned and any deliveries were handled. Sebastian mostly stayed at the computer, going over everyone's shifts, checking clients they had for the night and answering emails and messages.

"You will call if you need us, yes?" Nicky asked against his skin, before diving back in on the other side of his neck, giving it as good a go over as the last.

"God Nicky, yes" Booker moaned, he wasn't sure if he was answering the question or telling Nicky he wanted more.

"Right, let's get you dressed." Joe suddenly commanded, pulling Nicky away from him with a light smack on the youngest’s butt. They both let out a whine at the loss. "Hey, don't you start." He gave the pair of them a look, before turning his attention back to the bed. "Nicky, please pick out his underwear." 

Sebastian didn't think he'd ever heard Nicky make such a happy noise before, as he literally jumped on the bed and started going through Booker’s underwear.

"I can dress myself." he heard himself say, as he stood watching. Nicky was picking up a pair at a time, examining it, before throwing it over his shoulder onto the floor.

"Nope, that's now my job." Joe said simply, already having picked out Booker's clothes. "Remember, I promised to take it all." He whispered, gently stroking Bookers cheek, before placing the smallest kiss in the corner of his mouth. "Nicky, hurry up, we can't have him late for work." 

  
Booker quietly walked down the stairs, unlocking then locking the door leading up to the flats, promising himself that he would turn that lock into a code lock or key fob, as soon as he could. Andy had put the key lock-in, hoping it would stop Booker from drinking so much if he had to try and use a key. He accepted that challenge head-on.

Quietly he opened the downstairs door, hoping to get in the office and close its door without anyone seeing him or vice versa. He wasn't that lucky.

Andy paced the floor, phone to her ear, looking supremely unhappy as she spoke.

"Look, I know." She said sharply. "And it wasn't my call… She's my wife, of course, I'm going to listen to her." 

Slowly Booker moved closer, hoping Andy would see him and walk away, but at the same time trying to be invisible. She was still angry and he had been at the end of that anger for so long now.

"Because I love her!" Andy snapped "look, I'm sorry, but the deal has been made. Well, we leave in two days and you can do as you please after! I don't care!"

"Sebastian!" Quynh's voice cut through, making Booker jump, and Andy spin to look at him, a deadly spark in her eye "Are you eavesdropping?" She accused.

The blood drained from Booker’s face and he had to remind himself that he had nothing more to fear from them. "No." it came out weak like his voice didn't want to believe him. He was still scared. Terrified.

"You know what happens when you start listening to things you shouldn't," Andy warned, having hung up her phone and stormed over. "What's that all over your neck?" 

Before Booker could say anything, she grabbed his ear, twisting it painfully so she could drag him into the office. She bent him over the back of the couch and pinned him there roughly. She was strong for someone who spent most of her time running a club and very little time training her strength.

"Well, that just shows he did spend the night with them," Quynh said evenly "Didn't take Joe long to poach what's not his." 

"Ha!" Andy barked "He must have just felt sorry for him. Most likely, Booker must have gone to them drunk and begging for love, as he does with us." 

Quynh hummed in agreement, as she walked over to a small thin cupboard.

"Please, nothing happened, I swear." Booker begged, thrashing against Andy’s hold, but remaining pinned, eyes watering. He couldn't keep back the sob as Quynh walked over, cane in hand, that cane had caused him so much pain and many nights of tears as he tried and often failed at summoning the energy to clean the cuts it left behind. "Please, Andy!" 

"No Booker. No more." She shouted. "I lost money because of you!" 

Whack 

Sebastian cried out as the cane struck his left thigh, even through his jeans he knew that it had broken his skin.

"You are just pathetic!" 

Whack!

She had aimed for the same place, but got his hand instead, as it was holding his leg. Sebastian cried out more. The pain of his hand and the fact that the blow had caused his hand to press down on his already hurt thigh. Tears rolled down his cheeks, as he held his hand close to his chest, praying it wasn't broken.

"You really think they'll love a drunk like you?" 

Whack!

Booker screamed as the cane hit both his under curves and pain shot through him, making his whole body jolt away from Andy.

"God, you can't do anything right." She spat. "You broke my cane!" The sheer force of the hit had caused the already worn cane to break cleanly into two. She held the broken cane up to Sebastian's face, who moved back, his good hand held up in surrender.

"You can't do this." He gasped, trying to stand on his right leg, his left had gone numb with pain, the back of his left hand was throbbing, the area swelling, it hurt too much to even try and test his fingers.

"Damn right I can." Andy growled, to which Quynh just smiled and nodded. "You belong to us." 

"Not if I call the police." Sebastien’s voice low as he threatened them, tears still blurring his eyes. Quynh paled as Andy once again laughed bitterly. He continued. "This isn't punishment, this is abuse." 

Andy just rolled her eyes as she threw the broken cane on the floor at Booker’s feet. He jumped back with a soft cry to prevent the pieces from hitting his feet.

"You haven't had your punishment yet, Sweetheart." She warned, her eyes going dark. "You best be home tonight. And don't think Joe will save you. You're nothing to him." 

Andy turned to walk away, Quynh following "Oh, and you owe me a new cane." she called over her shoulder, before slamming the door behind her.

Booker let out a shaky breath and collapsed onto the floor next to the couch, bringing his knees up and buried his head in them, trying to muffle the sound of his tears.

  
The sound of his phone ringing made Booker jump, pulling it out his pocket. He looked at the name, Joe and he almost didn't answer but knew he had to. Joe wouldn't hesitate to come looking for him.

"Hey, Joe." He put on his best cheerful voice, hoping Joe wouldn't hear it crack halfway.

"You doing ok, Habibi?" Joe sounded worried, but then that was Joe, who worried for and about everyone.

"Going great." He lied, looking at the bruise that covered the back of his hand. "Just going through some emails." 

"So they've kept out your way?" He didn't sound convinced.

"Pretty much." He answered. "Andy had a few words to say, but after that, they left me to it." He was feeling calmer now, Joe's soft, strong voice helping. 

"You want us to come down?" Booker could picture them both, standing by the door waiting for his word.

"No, no I'm okay." He lied again. "Just gonna keep busy with emails and stuff" 

"Okay, my heart." It was said so softly, so filled with love, like how he always talked to Nicky. "See you in an hour and a half. Love you my sweet." 

Booker sat looking at his phone long after Joe had hung up. Panic of his impending punishment and the probability of Joe and Nicky seeing his worthlessness filled him.

Sebastian stayed curled up on the floor, his hands over his head, one gripping his shabby hair, his injured one just loosely placed over it.

Footsteps made Booker tense up, a thousand thoughts going through his head. He swore he could hear people talking, but his heartbeat and breathing were too loud in his own ears for him to be able to pay much attention.

A hand touched his arm, Sebastian didn't think he'd ever jumped so high in his life. If he wasn't so scared, he would be embarrassed by the squeaky sound that escaped his mouth.

Tucking in on himself more, Booker shook with fear. "Please." He begged, cried. "Please, no more."

"I'll never hurt you, my love." The words broke through the haze of his terror, soft, kind words from a rich, deep voice.

Booker slowly moved his arm, still fearful that he was hearing things, to see Joe kneeling in front of him, a worried look on his face.

"Joe?" Sebastian half gasped, half-whispered, still not believing his eyes. Tears were still clouding his vision, everything was too blurry, that's why it looked like Joe was here.

"Oh Honey." Joe didn't think as he leaned in and wrapped Booker up in his arms, moving Sebastian's face into the crook of his neck, protecting him from the world, as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Nicky?" Booker asked, trying to pull away, needing to know Nicky was okay, he was always with Joe, always.

"Right here, Amore.” Came Nicky's soft voice from next to them. Booker reached his hand out, wanting to hold him. Protecting Nicky was in his nature, no matter how much he was hurting, Nicky had always come first.

"We need to ice that hand, Darling." Joe removed one of his hands from around Booker, keeping the other on his head, so he couldn't remove it from the safety of Joe's chest. “This will be cold."

He wasn't lying. Sebastian gasped as the ice pack was wrapped around his hand, the strap done up to keep it in place, it hurt, and it made Booker shiver from the sudden change in temperature.

"It's okay, my love." Joe spoke into his hair "We're here, you're safe now." Booker's body all but gave up on him with those words as he collapsed into Joe, sobbing.

He felt Nicky hold his arm, resting the cold iced hand on his own, sharing the weight of the ice pack with him, as two pairs of lips kissed the back of his head and forehead.

"Where else did they hurt you?" Nicky asked, his voice small, which brought out the protective side of Booker, Nicky has been through too much in his life already, he didn't need to see this.

"I'm fine." Sebastian lied, trying to push Joe away from him, he didn't let him move too far, just enough to get air and wipe his eyes.

"Sebastian, we love you." Nicky very gently held his arm. "Please don't lie to us." 

He didn't get much say in the matter, as Joe forced his head back to his chest, kissing the top of it, rocking Booker as he did so.

Sebastian was going to say something about not being a baby but was starting to relax from the gentle touch of which he had been so starved.

"Seb, Baby, tell us where else they hurt you." Joe said softly running his lips over his head.

"My leg," Booker answered, closing his eyes, breathing in the scent of Joe.

"Let us take you upstairs and take care of you." Nicky ran his hand up and down Booker's arm.

"No, I'll be okay." Brooker snuggled into Joe. "Just hold me until we have to work." 

“If you don't want to go up, then I’m going to take a look at it here.”

Cajoling Booker to let go of him, Joe bent him over the couch. 

A shiver ran down Booker’s back as his mind raced back to the number of times Andy had bent him over for a taste of some implement or another. 

Undoing his jeans, Joe lowered them and gasped in horror. 

His left leg was a bloody mess. Literally. The welt that had appeared had already bruised and had swollen up. Slightly above the first welt, was another. This one was right at the undercurve of his butt; the most sensitive place that Andy could hit. 

Removing a herbal salve from his pocket, Nicky wordlessly handed the vial to Joe. 

Gently, he rubbed it over the bruises, however, Booker was unable to hold back a cry of pain.

“Just a little more, Darling, just a little more.” He continued rubbing the salve with an even lighter hand. “There. Done.”

Gently, he pulled up Booker’s pants. 

The rough material caused an even louder yell to escape his lips. 

“I’m sorry!” Joe cried. Close to tears himself. He pulled Booker right into his arms as fury burned his veins at the amount of pain that Andy and Quynh had caused Sebastien.

Nicky moved around, putting himself between Joe, Sebastian and the desk, spreading his legs on both sides on them, letting both Joe and Booker lean into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying the ride! 
> 
> Here's a cookie for everyone who made it through that chapter 🍪


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Quynh makes their announcement that they are selling.  
> Learn more about Copley  
> And Joe gives the lady's a warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This most likely feels like a random chapter, but I wanted to start trying to give the supporting characters a life. So you will be learning a bit more about some of them as the story continues. Hope you don't mind :)

Thank you all for joining us.” Andy started, they had all piled into the staff room, Nile sat on the long sofa next to Copley, along with three others. Joe rested on the arm next to her, Nicky sitting, a little tense, between his legs, one of Joe’s hands on his head and the other on his shoulder.

Andy and Quynh stood at the front, Booker just off to the side, looking a little lost, face grimaced in pain. Nicky wanted nothing more than to pull him back into their arms, and add to the small bite marks that had crept up his neck. But he knew that they couldn't. Not until he’d been released from Andy and Quynh. 

"We have got some very important news" Andy took Quynh's hand, and with a deep breath, she said, “I and Quynh had decided that we went to see the world, so that means our share of the company will be going to Sebastian, who will be released as our sub." Silence reigned for a few seconds before the room broke out into whispers. Nile whispered, “She pregnant?” into Copley's ear. 

Quynh raised her hand. Then the room went dead silent.

"We know this will come as a shock to you all." Quynh continued for Andy. "But with Booker now in full control, it means there'll be next to no handover time. He already knows how to run this place, and it's so much better than someone else coming in that will not look after you guys, and only think of the money."

“Like you.” Booker thought bitterly.

Nicky knew they were talking about Merrick, but he couldn't say anything about that, it was no longer happening. Even if it did leave Sebastian in a very tight spot, and the business low on cash for a bit, it was better than Merrick. Plus Joe and Nicky could help Booker out with money. He was unofficially living with them now, officially in a few days, so he didn't have to worry about things like food and other necessities.

"Our last night will be in two nights' time. That is when we will make it official and hand the keys over. Till then, if any of you have any inquiries, you can find us in our office. Even though this handover is easy, there are still things we need to sort out. But our door is always open."

Everyone clapped for them, happy that they were going to live their dream, before slowly making their way out the staff room to get ready to open.

  
Joe walked out hand in hand with Nicky. He was itching to take Booker’s hand too, but after seeing what Andy had done to him just for staying with them for a night and the small love bites, he was afraid of what more she would do if he staked his claim in public. So he held himself back. 

Joe had never hated anyone more than he did Andy and Quynh. Booker stood at the door talking to Andy and Marco, looking happier and lighter than he had in years like a weight had been lifted, but there was still some tension in him with being so close to Andy.

"I'm going to check the room." Nicky informed as he slid off to one side, next to their workroom "I believe young Pete is our first visitor tonight." Nicky was already excited, he'd been jumping from snuggly, wanting to be held, to over excited and tell Booker everything he planned on doing to Pete. As if Joe didn't get a say in it.

"Ah yes." Joe smiled. "9:30, so you best make sure you start getting ready around 9" Nicky smiled as he leaned in to kiss his husband. Buzzing with energy.

"Look after my ring for me please." He breathed into Joe's mouth, as he took his wedding ring off and put it on Joe's finger.

"Always my heart." Joe pulled away from the kisses. "I best get the bar sorted, let me know if you need anything in here."

  
Joe stood behind his half of the bar, putting glasses away under it. Dixie unpacked drinks into the fridge behind him. Joe had already hung the bottles behind him. He had an order they wanted in, no one was to mess with that order.

"So, James. How's your wife?" Joe called over to the upper half of the bar, which overlooked the dance floor.

"Doing good. We've got the date for our next scan, 20th next month." Copley answered happily. It had felt like yesterday when he walked through the doors holding the first set of scans, bouncing with joy, along with most of the females, at the news. They had miscarried twice, so Joe could understand why he didn't share the news as soon as they found out.

The scan was two days before Joe and Nickys wedding anniversary.

"That's great news, this new doctor is really looking after you guys." With all his glasses away, Joe turned to pour the first pint from every tap, as Nicky walked through the back door, rope in hand.

"With how much they cost, I should think so too. IVF is not cheap." Copley smiled "Hey Nicky!"

"James." Joe loved it before the doors opened that Nicky always smiled his small shy smiles, he loved his job, but not everyone could see that smile, they only saw the big fake one he put on, "Andy said to let you know that your… Genniss? Well, whatever it is was replaced this morning."

"Guinness, love." Joe laughed softly, as Nicky rolled the word around his mouth, he'd only learnt English ten years ago, and as someone who wasn't good at languages he still tripped up on words.

"Thanks, kid." James called back, pumping his first pints though the taps.

"We need new rope." Nicky handed over the frayed rope in his hands " I don't even know how this happened." He looked at the rope as if it had offended him, but then again it most likely had, he preferred silks over ropes.

Joe looked from the rope to Nicky, guiltily, his mind going back to that night, when he had Nicky tied up on the stage. It hadn’t crossed his mind at the time, being too focused on his Nicolò, but now, he realised that he hadn't grabbed the rope properly when he’d untied it, causing the rope to split and fray. "It's okay, I've only got Pete and… uh… Cathy tonight. So we can buy more tomorrow."

Nicky pulled a face, but nodded, making Joe laugh, for there was no way they’d be using the ropes with Peter, and Nicky wasn't part of Cathy. Joe was teaching her how to be a good Dom to her own husband, he could easily put the man in cuffs.

"We've got ten bed covers left until the laundry comes back," Nicky informed, almost as an afterthought, before he walked away, still looking at his frayed and useless least favourite rope, Joe couldn't help smiling at Nicky's hasty retreat.

"Just need the money and I'm ready to go." James called over, pulling Joe back to the here and now. "Oh, and when did Nicky get his ears done again?"

"Yesterday, couldn’t choose what he wanted, so he got everything." They shared a laugh at that, Nicky was terrible at making decisions, always had been and probably always would be. "That reminds me, we need to clean them tonight after work."

"Set a reminder on your phone." Joe looked over at Copley like he had just talked a different language, and Joe was good with languages, but useless with technology. "Give me your phone, I'll do that as you get us our money."

“Sorry to interrupt." Joe said as he knocked on the open door of the small office "Just need the money than the bars ready to open."

"Of course, Joe" Booker smiled, standing behind the desk, a place he would never be when the ladies were in the room, but they sat in the two chairs in front." 

Joe just looked at him, as Andy gave him a slightly apologetic look.

Slowly Joe walked in, never being given access to the safe before, Andy had always been in charge of it. 

"Joe." he froze mid-step at Andy's voice "I'm sorry," she said in a rush, as though if she didn't say it then she would lose her nerve.

Joe turned to look at them, Andy was standing next to a chair, arms crossed over her chest. Quynh set in the seat closest to him, back straight, hands-on lap, like the professional he’d always seen her as. Booker, he'd never looked so relaxed in this office. And had relaxed even more since Joe walked in, leaning against the wall, as he took a sip of his drink, a normal sip, not a gulp.

Joe was tempted to wrap him in his arms and say how proud he was. It definitely wasn't because he felt the need to protect him from the lady's, nope, no way.

"For the way I handled everything." she confirmed "Tt was all my idea, I was just trying to do what was best for Nicky/"

"Well that's not your job," Joe almost growled. "is it?” He wanted to add: “Your job is to take care of Booker, but you treat him like your personal punching bag, an object to take all your anger out on.” But he didn't. Sebastien was still their’s and would be for the next two days and Joe didn't want him to be hurt anymore. 

"I will admit, we should have come to you." Andy held her hands up, showing she meant no harm. "But things happened too fast, and we had to do something."

Joe just huffed, as he turned back to the safe, he couldn't believe a word that came out of her mouth, not any more, she wanted to sack him years ago, but she had put on a smile and pretended to be his friend, while also looking for a reason, any reason, to fire him.

"I will tell you this, Andy, and you best listen because I don't like to repeat myself." Joe said calmly, evenly, as he slowly turned back to her, the money bag now in hand. "Don't you EVER mess with my subs, my HUSBANDS, again." He felt a sliver of satisfaction in the way she took a step back as Joe took one towards her. "Because there is nothing, NOTHING, I wouldn't do to protect them. They are mine. Understand?"

Andy could only nod, she'd seen many people pinned under Joe's glaze, and now she understood why he was so successful in his job. Even the most dominant of people would submit to this look, as he stood in her space towering over her.

"Who are ‘they'?" Quynh was brave enough to ask. "I understand Nicky, but who else?"

Andy's eyes somehow left Joe’s and flickered to Booker, as Joe took his leave.

"Nicky and Sebastian, who else?" Joe said over his shoulder as he walked out, not waiting to see the utter shock on Booker's face. They hadn't even talked about dating, and now Joe was calling them married, it all felt too fast, but he loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very important question.  
> I have a bad habit of, I hate ending, I will keep a story going for as long as I can if it means I don't have to say goodbye to them.  
> So right here and now, I'm on chapter 40, and I think I can make it to round 100 .  
> The question! Will you guys happily read all that?  
> Or cut it down if I can?  
> Or one I'm thinking about doing if you agree, turn this story into a two parter? So you still get it all. But not in one long story.  
> Please please please let me know, as I don't want to overwhelm you guys with lots of chapters, but there is just so much more I can do with Joe, Nicky and Booker.  
> Thank you 😘😘😘😘😘😘


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to show they do work 😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried to work it out, and this is about 5 days after Nickys punishment. So to us it may feel things are going slow, but it's really moving very fast.

Joe watched Nicky walk the first set of VIPs in, the very first group to walk in were the VIPs and they got the seats closest to the bar.

A group of older Asian men, businessmen Joe assumed, in fancy suits and expensive watches. They’d come over every couple of months, mostly to watch Adam and his sub of the night. Tonight he was with Brenda, they were a good match together, into the same things.

He knew they weren’t any trouble, they would order their chicken wings, wedges and vegetable spring rolls, to go along with their rum and coke.

"What can I get you lovely ladies?" Joe smiled as two ladies stopped by the bar, ignoring the leash attached to a collar around one’s neck, he had asked Nicky once if he could do that, the reply was, with a straight face, 'do you want to keep your balls?' 

"Two sex on the beaches, please." The woman who was clearly the Dom asked. Joe nodded and got to work, as Nicky walked behind the bar, running his hand over Joe's lower back as he passed, grabbing the key fob and unclipping it from the chain.

"You know it's on a chain for a reason, right sweetheart?" Joe asked as he shook the shaker, mixing it all together.

"Yes, and that reason is to stop you from losing it." Nicky quipped and smiled cheekily, as he spun to look at Joe, biting his lower lip. Joe had to work really hard not to drop the drinks on the floor as he poured them, Nicky knew very well what that look did to him.

"Anything else?" He asked the ladies instead, who just shook their heads in a no. "That'll be $12, please." 

Taking the money Joe stepped close behind Nicky, really close, pinning him into the counter behind the bar. Wrapping his arms around him, resting his chin on Nicky's shoulder he watched his husband put in the tab.

"Excited about Pete?" He asked in Nicky’s ear, who just hummed, trying so hard not to mess the order up as he keyed it in. "I may let you get your mouth on him. Suck on him. Use only your tongue to open him up." 

"Yusuf please" Nicky breathed, leaning back into his Dom, pushing into him "I'm gonna mess this up if you keep on… " 

Joe laughed into Nicky's neck as he kissed it, wanting Nicky to make a mess of more than just the orders, and he didn't think Nicky's black pants would show it, he knew it was a hard no from his husband. Putting the money down next to the till Joe pushed his lips into the crook of Nicky’s neck one last time, before taking a step back "Put that in for me please, babe, two sex on the beaches." 

"Mmmmmm. We've not done that since our honeymoon." Nicky smiled at the memory, picking the money up as Joe slapped his ass and walked off to make more drinks.

"Good to see you again, Pete." Joe smiled, as the kid sat down at the bar, wearing more suitable clothes this time around. Unlike last time with his big jacket and hoodie combo, this time he was still in jeans, just with a button-down shirt and a hoodie on top. "What can I get you to help kill the time?" 

It was only 8.30, Nicky hadn't even gone to get ready yet, and thank god he was busy with the second lot of VIPs. A group of young men, on a stag night by the looks of it, or Joe would bet Nicky would be dragging them off into their room now.

"Um, I'm not sure," Pete confessed. "You guys said not to drink beforehand." 

Joe couldn't stop the smile at that, he could see what attracted Nicky to him, he was sweet and innocent in a way that Nicky wasn't by the time Joe met him, he had been shy, but never innocent. Keane had seen to that.

"You can't be drunk." Joe clarified. "You may have a drink, but if we feel you've had too much or your decision-making skills are compromised, then we have the right to refuse." 

"Right, ok then." Pete nodded, his fingers playing with each other on the bar, and he was looking at everything but Joe, seeing the drinks but not taking them in. "Maybe I should keep to water then?" 

"Or… How about I make you up something that'll just take the edge off?" Joe offered. "Lots of fruit juice, and a dash of alcohol." 

Pete just nodded as he looked around the room, before turning back to Joe, and leaning in.

"What do I do about payment?" He whispered, so low that Joe almost didn't hear him over the music, as if it was all a secret and no one knows what happens behind the back doors.

Joe glanced up from the drink he was mixing, before replying with a genuine smile. "The drink is $4, everything else we'll sort out later." 

"Pete!" Nicky cried as he all but ran over, arms wrapping around the boy, planting kisses over the boy’s face. "How are you my darling?" He finished off with a kiss on the side of Pete’s head but didn't let go of the blushing boy.

"I'm good, thanks. Um, Joe? Can I call you Joe?" They both looked over at Joe, who put the full glass on the bar, a mat underneath.

"You may call me Joe" he confirmed, watching the two, Nicky nuzzling once again in Pete’s hair. If he was a cat, Nicky would be purring.

"Joe’s looking after me." Pete breathed, closing his eyes as he leaned into Nicky. 

'Touched starved' Joe thought, he had seen that look on Nicky many times in the beginning, even before they started to date. His eyes went to Nicky, who looked so happy, it almost made Joe feel bad for what he was about to say… Almost. “Don't you have work to do, Nicky?" 

Joe watched Nicky's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed, this time listening to the warning in Joe’s voice, not wanting to end things before they began.

"I will see you in an hour." Nicky whispered in Pete’s ear "Don't be afraid, we'll look after you." And just like that he was gone, back in the crowd to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting the response I had from my question at the end of the last chapter. Thank you all so much!! 
> 
> Just thought you would want to know, that I have already written to the first draft of chapters 39/40 😄 Half way through 41 😄😄 and have up to at lest 45 planed out so far! (Unless Nicky does something to derail the plot yet again😱)
> 
> A big massive thank you still to Lex for being willing to stay as my beta 😊 Even though life has gotten busy, still finding time for my story. Thank you 😘❤️


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things with Nicky and Pete don't go to plan

Joe took in the sight before him, Pete laid out on his bed, hand gripping the pillow, legs wide open. Panting at what Nicky was doing between them.

This was just straight-up sex, they hadn’t tied him down, and were not going to use any toys on him, even saying he could cum whenever he wanted, as many times as he wanted. He needed to first see what it was like to be with a guy before going into anything like that.

Nicky on the other hand… He had to do as Joe told him to, like at this moment, eat Peter out, and he wasn't allowed to cum, unless Joe was feeling kind. Right now he was seeing how well Nicky could behave, something about Pete was bringing out the disobedient side of Nicky. Joe hoped that Nicky would behave. He didn't want to have to punish him in front of Pete. 

He had kept coming back to the bar in the half-hour before he got ready, and even then he had begged to take Pete with him to shower. So much so that Joe had to threaten Nicky with the corner, facing it so he couldn't see the bed, he wouldn't even be allowed to watch what Joe would do. It had worked, and Nicky slowly walked away.

Nicky gasped as he pulled back for air, mouth covered in all kinds of juices, giving Joe the perfect view of Peters hole.

It was red and swollen from Nicky's mouth, slick and glistening from both saliva and lube, just to get the two fingers that Nicky kept in place, inside of him, he was so tight.

Nicky kept those fingers moving slowly, opening him up.

"Relax, Tesoro." Nicky whispered softly, running his other hand up and down Pete’s leg, who shivered and moaned under the touch "Can I let him cum, Master?" Nicky looked up at Joe with begging eyes, as Joe walked to the head of the bed.

"Will you cum in Nickys mouth?" Joe ran a hand through Pete’s hair, as he sat next to him, moving Pete so his head was on Joe’s lap. "Will you let him taste you?"

They had already agreed to all this, but Joe loved the way Nicky got excited with the words, the way his mouth hung slightly open, his eyes pleading. He even almost started to move before he got an answer and the command from Joe.

"Yes." Peter squeaked, reaching out to Joe now he had something solid to grab, one hand on Joe’s hip, fingers going through the belt loop, the other grabbing his arm that softly smoothed him. "Yes, please." 

Joe looked back at Nicky, who dived right in without Joe's say so, making the man shake his head and sigh, this wasn't going towards letting Nicky cum.

Slowly Nicky lowered his mouth, gagging slightly as it hit the back of his throat, before humming, tipping Peter over the edge.

Fingers moving faster, Nicky milked poor Peter of everything he had, being careful to not hit his sensitive prostate, he'd found that early on, the kid came embarrassingly fast once Nicky played with it.

Slowly sucking back up Petes spent cock, month popping off the end, making Pete moan and wriggle, Nicky looked at Joe with pride, only to find his master looking at him unimpressed.

Going to his knees, Nicky carefully removed his fingers from inside Pete, and leaned over the blissed-out kid, to lean his forehead against Joe’s chest, his own painful hard cock, swaying over Pete’s body.

"I didn't tell you to do that," Joe whispered sternly, running a hand through Nickys hair, before grabbing it and forcing his sub’s head up to look at him. "Who said you could take control?" 

"Sorry, Master" Nicky whispered back, both of them trying not to disturb the boy on Joe’s lap, who was still recovering from his strong orgasm.

The fingers loosened just enough for Nicky to move forward, just because Joe was allowing a kiss, didn't mean Nicky was off the hook, Joe just really wanted a taste of Pete.

Pulling Nickys hair, hard, to remove him, had Nicky dripping pre-cum over Pete’s naked chest, as a soft whimper left his lips "Don't let it happen again." Joe warned against his lips.

Putting a hand on Nicky's chest to push him back, Joe turned his attention to Pete, still on his lap, looking more with it, watching Joe and Nicky with confused eyes.

"Feeling good, sweetie?" Joe asked, playing with Pete’s hair, as Nicky settled on his knees between Pete’s legs, but not touching, just looking with sad eyes. Joe couldn't help thinking that something was going on that he didn't know about, as his husband warped his arms around himself, his cock going soft.

"Very." Pete answered, taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, completely unaware of what was going on around him.

"I know it's not what you wanted, but I think we need to take this slower than we first planned." Joe half lied, something was wrong with his Nico, he needed to find out what. "You are very tight, and will now be over-sensitive if we go again." To help make his point, Joe ran a hand down Pete’s body, to very gently touch the head of his soft cock, making Pete buck and moan.

"So what now?" He gasped, looking a little downhearted, but still very much in bliss, as Joe’s hand rested on his stomach 

"Now I will shower you, get you all cleaned and dressed." Joe informed, "Then, I will give you homework, so you can get used to the feel of something inside of you."

Joe looked up as Nicky started moving, once again with a smile on his face, but his eyes had lost their light.

Reaching out, he helped Pete up and off the bed, then into his arms, giving him the softest hug so far, before passing him to Joe.

Joe cupped the back of Nickys neck, bringing him in for a one-armed hug, not moving his hand from his neck, trying to ground Nicky. The deep breath and shudder from his husband showed it working "Go to Booker, I'll be right there." He whispered, letting go.

He wasn't completely sure what was going on with Nicky, but he had a good guess. For some reason, Nicky had stopped his tablets without telling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. We had some more smutt 😂   
> I hope you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> Poor Joe really does have his hands full, I'm freaking out and I'm just the one writing it 🙊


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian Nicky snuggles, as Joe try's to work things out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look!! It's early!! Only because I have little one over and would rather post early then late :) 
> 
> Really not sure if there's any warnings for this chapter. Don't think there is, but please let me know if you find any x

"Eat." Joe ordered as softly as he could, not letting his anger show through. He placed two plates down on the desk, as he sat in the empty computer chair behind it. Booker had moved to one of the bigger guest chairs.

Nicky was curled up like a cat on Sebastian's lap, looking at the two plates of food Joe had just put on the desk for them both as if they were there to poison him.

"Booker, you too. Eat." As if to make a point, Joe picked up one of the wedges, dropped it in some dip, and took a bite.

"Come, Mon Chaton, we need to eat something." Booker whispered softly to Nicky, who turned his red, puffy eyes towards Joe.

"Sorry I'm worthless and hopeless and stupid." he crocked, burying his face back into Bookers damp shirt, who hugged him tighter, kissing and whispering into his hair.

Joe was in front of him so fast, Booker would put money on it that he'd just walked on through the table. Dropping to his knees, Joe carefully took Nicky's face so they could look at each other.

"My sweet, sweet, Nicolò," he said softly. " Oh, how I love you. You make my life so much brighter. Make my every day feel special. Every time I look at you, I fall hopelessly in love all over again, as if it's the first time all over again. You Nicolò, are not worthless. You're worth more to me than my life itself. There is no beauty without you. You are not hopeless. Because you give me so much of it. Hope for the future. Hope that if things go wrong, we, together, can get through it. You Nicolò, you are my all and so much more. And you are not stupid. You’re the smartest person I know. " 

Nicky was just looking at him, taking in every word that had been spoken, Nicky wasn't a man of words.

Oh, so slowly, he started to move, freeing his arms from Booker’s embrace, he reached out, Joe’s hands were there to meet him like they always were. Bringing him in closer, Joe kissed his lips gently.

"May I ask how long you've not been taking your tablets?" He asked, moving back just a bit, as he moved Nicky back into Booker’s arms, where he snuggled down once again, a faraway look in his eye.

Joe remembered Sebastian telling him about the times Nicky got like this. While these instances were far and few in between, sometimes something like Joe pushing Nicky away from him, would trigger a flashback.

"Four days." He confessed shyly, glancing at Joe as if expecting to see something that wasn't there, all Joe’s anger had disappeared as soon as he had seen Nicky's face.

"Why, my love?" Booker asked this time, rubbing his hand up and down Nicky's arm as though he was trying to warm him up.

Nicky shrugged "At first, I thought I didn't need them anymore." He gripped on to one of Booker’s hands that were around his body, reaching out to take one of Joe’s, bringing it in close to himself, to his lips, Joe could just feel the nips from Nicky's teeth. "But I was wrong. And then everything felt just overwhelming, then I kept forgetting, and now I've messed everything up." He started to cry again.

"Nothing is messed up, my heart. We will sort this out like how we do everything, together." Joe kissed Nicky’s knuckles, then forehead, before moving to give one to Booker. "Every morning, we will get them ready for you." 

That was the problem of Nicky waking first, Joe never saw him take his medicines. Nicky would have already done so before his first coffee. Which he shouldn't be drinking because of the caffeine, but Joe just couldn't stop Nicky from having his morning coffee. 

"I'm sorry." Nicky looked away once again, his eyes closing. "I've just cost you more money, I couldn't finish with Pete, and now I'm just no good."

"Nicky, Chaton, don't you worry about that. You will stay in here the rest of the night and help me through this god awful paperwork of mine. I could use another pair of hands." Booker said, looking at Joe, hoping he hadn’t overstepped, but so far Joe had never told him off for anything he did with Nicky.

"Good plan, Sebastian." Joe smiled "Now, please, can the pair of you make my life just that little bit easier and eat!" Joe said trying to bring a little humour back into the room as a way to hide his fury. 

Once again Joe fell for Sebastian hard, the way he helped Nicky eat his dinner, gave him water when he was thirsty, took his mind off of the club by helping do paperwork. Joe was never giving Booker up, just like with Nicky, he'd fight tooth and nail for Sebastian. All he needed now was the new collar he ordered to be placed around his neck and a ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's. Not. Over 😁 
> 
> I'm so excited about the next chapter I've no idea how I'll stop myself from posting it like NOW!! 
> 
> Thank you to Lex for being amazing 😘   
> And to you guys for comments, kudos, bookmarks and just for reading 😘 X


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 😱🙊😰😭 Joe what are you doing!!! 
> 
> Joe shows us all how NOT to handle the news.  
> More Booker and Nicky snuggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I may of gave in 😁🙊 I've no self control 😂
> 
> Two warnings for this chapter, they are in ends notes as they are spoilers, so please check there if in doubt 😘

  
The rest of the night had dragged by for Joe. Nicky had stayed with Booker helping go through paperwork, even after Andy and Quynh walked back in.

Joe had gone back to the bar, feeling lonely without Nicky coming to talk to him every five minutes, even with so many people around him. He had somehow gotten through his session with Cathy and her husband, although that was a bit of a blur. 

His mind playing the past week over and over, trying to work out how he hadn't noticed Nicky not taking his tablets. He felt like a terrible husband and Dom, he couldn't keep Sebastian safe, he didn't realise Nicky was going backwards. He was failing. And his failures didn't only affect him, but both his husbands.

Pulling his feet through the front door of their house, Nicky right behind him, Joe turned the lights on. Walking to the kitchen, like he normally did, he grabbed two glasses and filled them up, but he just couldn't get his thoughts in order.

"Joe?" Nickys quiet voice cut through, making Joe turn to look at him, seeing him sad didn't help one bit, if anything it now made Joe angrier, this could have been avoided, Nicky had kept this from him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Joe asked, face scrunching up in confusion and frustration. "I thought we were past this." 

"I'm sorry.” Nicky took a step towards him, but Joe pulled back, he could hear Nickys heart breaking, and not just by the sharp breath he took, or the look on his face "What more do you want me to say?" 

"Well, apparently it doesn't matter what I want you to say, because you won't tell me anyway!" Joe snapped, moving past Nicky towards their bedroom now, trying to refrain from pulling Nicky over his knee while he was this angry.

"That’s uncalled for." Nicky snapped back, spinning to face Joe, looking just as angry as Joe felt.

"No Nicky, no it isn’t." Joe shouted, "What else haven't you told me?" 

Nicky took a step back as if Joe had struck him with his words "Nothing." He gasped as he realised the implications of Joe’s question. "You've seen my body, there are no new cuts on it." 

"That's not the point Nicolò!" Joe screamed. "The last time you decided that this was a good idea, you ended up in the hospital for a week! I can't do that again!" 

"We weren’t even dating then!" Nicky shouted back, tears falling down his face, breath coming out harder and faster.

"That doesn’t mean I didn't love you then." Joe spat, his own tears going unnoticed, but he noted Nickys, he would always notice Nickys, or he thought he would, now he wasn't too sure, and that scared him more than anything. 

What if he hadn't noticed at all? How long would Nicky of continued like nothing was wrong? Would Joe have walked in to find Nicky dead? Would he have gotten a phone call like last time from some random person he'd never heard of? It scared him so much, and he wasn't coping.

"Yusuf…" Nicky whispered, his voice failing him "I'm sorry." 

"I can't do that again." He repeated sadly, wiping away the tears, before gripping the hair on the back of his head, fingers pulling at it, knuckles white. "God Nicky, I love you so much, but you can't do this to me." 

Looking nervous, Nicky took a small step forwards, towards his husband "I won't do that to you. I could never do that to you." He just prayed that Joe wouldn't bring up the times he had, when Joe would clean his cuts as he silently cried thinking Nicky wouldn't see, as Nicky stood numb.

"I'm sorry Nicky." Joe once again moved away from Nickys hands "I love you more than life itself, but I just can't do this right now." He was too angry, to upset, too many images of Nicky in the hospital after overdosing on painkillers, of images with blood running down his hips and legs from cuts he would make.

Feeling sick, Joe walked away, once again moving past his husband and over to the sofa, sitting down with his head in his hands. He couldn't bring himself to look up when he heard Nickys heartbreaking sobs, couldn't relax when the bedroom door opened and closed if anything it made him more on edge, as he cried himself.

Joe wasn't sure how long he'd sat there when the front door opened, he couldn't hear Nicky crying anymore, sending another wave of sickness and worry through him, he couldn't help the thought that passed through his mind, was Nicky even alive in there?

"Joe?" Booker kneeled down on the floor in front of him, the smell of alcohol coming from him, hands on Joe’s knees, gently squeezing them "Joe talk to me, mon amour."

Joe sat there for a few seconds, looking at Booker’s hands, the bruise that covered the back of his left one, he'd never felt more of a failure then he did right now. His husband was in the bedroom, doing who knows what, and his lover was still at the mercy of his abusers.

"We had a fight." Joe whispered, hanging his head even lower, hands going around the back of it "I reacted in the completing wrong way."

"I’m sure you didn't. Nicky’s in the wrong here, he shouldn't have stopped his tablets without telling you.” He tried to reassure Booker. “Where's Nicky now?" Booker asked he knew if Joe was reacting in the way he was, Nicky would most likely be far worse off. Looking around the room, he didn't see Nicolo.

"Bedroom." Joe simply said, he felt Booker move, standing up, before lips were pressed against his forehead, then Booker moved towards the bedroom.

Sebastian gently knocked on the door, not wanting to wake Nicky if he'd fallen asleep, but slowly opening it he found Nicky awake, standing at the bed, looking down into an empty suitcase, some clothes thrown on the bed around it.

"Nicky, Mon Chaton," he spoke softly, he had seen Nicky looking this numb in the past before Joe gave him life again, he just never thought he would see Nicky in this situation, packing a bag to leave Joe, he had to fight his own tears.

"He ended it." Nicky whispered, so quietly Booker almost didn't hear "Said he couldn't do this any more, that he can't do us right now." Nickys arms came up to hug himself, as his body sunk in on itself.

"Nicky, no." Sebastian cooed, taking three long steps to wrap Nicky in his arms. "No, no, he would never do that." 

"You weren’t there Booker." Nicky snapped, but the anger turned to tears, which turned to sobs. "He told me he loved me, but couldn’t do this right now." 

Without a word, Booker took Nicky in his arms once again, moving them so he sat on the bed, Nicky on his lap, and held him tighter, he wanted to kill Joe for this, but he knew Joe would never do that, say that. He looked so broken just now, he couldn't have meant it.

It took half an hour before Joe walked in. Walking in like he was stepping on eggshells. In that time Nicky had calmed down, now sitting limply on Bookers numbing knees, for Nicky may be smaller, but he wasn't as thin as he used to be, and for that, Booker was entirely grateful.

"Sebastian?" Joe asked, wide-eyed, looking at the clothes on the bed, the open case, suddenly feeling panicked.

"I think there was a misunderstanding," Booker answered quietly, not wanting to disturb the young man in his arms.

"No." Joes face broke, as he fought back the tears "No." his hands flew to his mouth, to smother the sob, but it didn't work, Nicky heard it, like he always did whenever Joe cried.

"Yusuf?" Nickys voice sounded sore and croaky, as he slowly moved his weak muscles, turning to look at his husband.

"Nicolò, my heart, my love, my moon." Joe all but ran to him, dropping to his knees just a little too hard, but he didn't feel the pain. Taking Nickys tear and snot covered face in his hands, Joe kissed him. Sensing that Nicky was trying to pull away, he whispered, "Nicolò, my everything, please."

Joe didn't fail to notice Booker hadn't let Nicky go, still keeping him in his protective hold, it didn't surprise him that Sebastian was mad at him too.

"You said you couldn't do this right now." Nicky didn't look at him, just sat in Booker’s arms, hand loosely on his lap, head resting on Booker’s shoulder.

"No, baby, no." Joe choked "I'm so sorry my love. I was angry and my words didn't come across as they should have." Joe picked up one of Nicky’s hands and squeezed it gently, but Nicky didn't squeeze back. "I should have called Booker, God I'm such an idiot. I hope you can forgive me." Resting his head on their joint hands, Joe took a breath, he could feel his body shaking, the pressure behind his eyes "I was too angry and confused to think straight, I didn't mean I couldn't do us. I meant that I couldn't deal with the thought of going back there. You have no idea how scared I was back then."

Joe looked at Nicky, making sure he had his full attention "THAT I can't do again, I love you too much to see you like that."

Picking up their hands, Joe kissed every finger, his palm, his wrist, he wanted to get his lips on Nickys scars, to show Nicky how much he loved all of him, he settled on the faded one on his jaw instead. "Nicolò, my heart and soul, please, please let me give you your ring prove to you that you are my other half." 

"Yes." Nicky somehow croaked out, a few tears falling from his eyes as Joe slid the ring home, but he continued to lean into Sebastian, turning to him for comfort. Like he always did when Joe was unavailable, or if Nicky just needed time away from him.

"We need a shower my loves, you didn't have one earlier." Joe kissed him once again and stood, a hand on both his lovers, talking to the pair of them.

Nodding almost numbly, Nicky stood, now leaning into Joe, who had to help Booker up as blood returned to his legs.

"I will see you guys in the morning." Booker whispered, not looking at them, as he turned to walk away, like a man walking to his doom, but Joe stopped him.

"You're a part of us now, every night we shower together, that now includes you" Joe informed, leaving no room for an arugment. "And I have no idea where you were going, all your things are in here." 

It was true after they had finished getting him ready and he was off at work, they had added all his things to their own, even looking on the bed now, Booker was sure there was a shirt of his. He was just so used to sleeping in the small spare room, that he had forgotten what it felt like to be a part of a real relationship, so he just smiled at Joe shyly.

"Now, get in that shower. Or are you once again capable of making your own decisions?" Joe challenged with a raised eyebrow.

Giving in, Booker moved towards the bathroom, Nicky and Joe right behind him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings... Past self harm and past suicide attempt 
> 
> As this one is extra early, as I'm gonna be busy and don't wanna forget (that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it!!) the next one will be Sunday/Monday.
> 
> Love you all ❤️


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for some shower loving?! 💕

Sebastian stood awkwardly at the other end of the shower, feeling like an imposter, as Joe ran a washcloth over Nicky's face, whispering sweet words to him.

He felt like he was back home with the ladies when Quynh would ask to shower together, saying that she enjoys the sight of a man’s body. Only for Booker to be pushed out to the cold end, as his Doms would please each other. But he couldn't leave, they would have punished him if he moved, if he did anything they hadn't told him to.

But at the same time, it felt different, this wasn't just the two men showing Booker what he couldn't have. This right now was Joe making sure Nicky was ok, that he understood he was loved, Booker wanted to be a part of that love, but the painful bruise on his leg reminded him he wasn't worthy of it.

Nicky slowly relaxed from Joe’s touch, leaning into him more, as Joe started to run the cloth down Nicky's body, washing him with gentle movements. The marks from his punishment slowly fading, Joe had been gentle even then, giving Nicky everything he wanted.

Eventually, Joe’s hand ended up between Nicky's legs, cleaning him, as Booker watched on, confused as to why he was even here. Now, this was more of what he was used to from his old Doms. Hurt blossomed in his chest… he didn't expect it from Joe and Nicky.

That was before Joe looked at him, and smiled, his lips brushing Nicky's neck, making the other man moan. Andy and Quynh had never done that, they had forgotten about him as soon as their hands touched the other’s skin, only to remember he was there, after they'd finished. 

Booker was so lost in Joe’s eyes he hadn't realised that Joe had yet to remove his hand from where it was, moving between Nicky's legs, until Joe turned Nicky around and Booker was left to see how hard he was, it took everything in his power not to let his own body react.

It must have shown, because Joe’s eyes lit up, as they raked up and down Bookers body, making him subconsciously move his hands to cover himself, still too painfully aware of what Andy could do to him if she found out, he should have been there, with them, suffering the rest of his punishment. His leg was still painful to stand on fully. Joe had rechecked the deep bruise when undressing him, had gently run his fingers over it, before resting his head on Booker’s hip, so very softly planting kisses over the mark.

Joe laughed quietly, not knowing what was going through Sebastian's mind, his own hands still running over Nicky, one down the back, soaping up his ass, the other over his chest.

Nicky was unaware of what he was doing to Booker, his eyes closed and head leaning against Joe’s shoulder, another moan escaped his lips. Lips Booker wanted to feel him so badly, as Nicky's hips jerked, his breath coming out faster.

Joe kissed up Nicky's neck, towards his ear and whispered something, making Nicky's eyes snap open, aimed at Sebastian, who froze like a deer in headlights.

Panic ran through him, almost pure fear, it was like Nicky had forgotten he was there, and now that he had remembered, would Booker be punished for staying? Punished for getting turned on by what he had seen? He tried to relax, as Nicky dreamily smiled at him, before his face moved to Joes’, now whispering.

Slowly Joe started to move them both forwards, one hand around Nicky's chest to keep him stable, the other still behind him. That was when Booker realised Joe was fingering Nicky, the thought made his own cock twitch, but with his hands in the way, the two men didn't see it.

As if in a trance, Booker watched Nicky get closer to him, until their bodies touched, making both men gasp, Joe just chuckled, at the two people, Joe would call his lovers. Sebastian was still getting his head around that, he didn't know what Joe could see in him. He was a sad, old, depressed alcoholic. 

He was brought back to the moment as Joe pinned them to the wall with his own body, his right hand cupping behind Booker’s head, as if he could read his mind, kissing the length of his neck. Booker started to relax, closing his eyes, as the second pair of lips started on his collarbone.

"Wait, wait, stop." Booker panicked, then wished he didn't, for they really did stop and stepped away from him slightly, looking worried themselves. "Isn't this going too fast? I've not yet been released from Andy." 

He wanted to tell them that Andy would be angry if she found out, that most of the punishments he had were because he had spent the night here, drunk. Andy didn't trust him enough to think he wasn't sleeping with Joe and Nicky. 

The new bruise across his left thigh she had given him when she had seen the love bites Nicky left behind of his neck this morning had scared him, he didn't want to know what would happen if she found out. Because no matter what he said, or how relaxed he looked, Booker would always be scared of her, she'd cause him to much pain and grief not to be.

Nicky’s eyes hardened as he shuffled forward, unable to walk properly due to the size of the shower, once again, into Booker's space. "Then why are you not with them?" He questioned. The shame that ran through Booker made him look away, his eyes filling with tears "I'll tell you why." Nicky whispered more kindly, taking his chin so Booker had to look at both Nicky and Joe. "It's because you're now ours, as we are yours." Nicky slowly started biting into Booker’s neck, making the man relax. "It's not official at work yet, but it is in our hearts, minds and this house. They've already released you, that's why they're not here." 

Booker all but threw himself at Nicky, kissing him like he had five days ago, just before Nicky's punishment, needing the love and security as Nicky had back then, Nicky didn't disappoint. 

If only the two men knew the truth, but Sebastian didn't want to destroy the mood, God he wanted this so much, one night wouldn't be so bad.

Seeing his opening, Joe moved back in, his fingers going back inside Nicky, his other arm leaning against the wall, once again pinning them both in, as his fingers ran over Sebastian's head, wanting to keep a hand on both of his lovers.

Nicky let go of Booker’s mouth to reclaim his neck, biting and sucking new bruises all along it, Sebastian only had a few seconds to catch his breath before Joe was there, staking claim on him.

Nickys hands started to move, the one on his chin moving to the wall next to his face, with Joes on one side and Nickys on the other, Booker had nowhere to go. He loved it, not as much as Nicky, but it made him feel safe.

Nickys other hand, that had somehow got hold of Bookers without him noticing, which wasn't all too surprising given that his attention had been on Nicky’s tongue, well his hand had moved between them, slapping Bookers other hand out the way.

Sebastian gasped and shuddered when Nicky took hold of him, if it wasn't for the two men holding him up, he would have hit the deck, going from semi-hard to full mass in just one stroke.

Sebastian groaned, into Joe’s mouth, trying to push into Nicky, but he was well and truly pinned, his cock leaking pre-cum over them both.

"Joe." Nicky breathed, finally letting go to Booker’s neck, smiling at the results.

"Mmmmm…” Joe hummed, moving away from Booker’s mouth, to kiss the top of Nickys head, his eyes shining when they looked back at Sebastian.

Eyes half-closed, swollen, red lips parted, looking like he was in heaven, if only they knew how much Sebastian had been longing for a touch like this, from anyone who would give it.

"I need lube." Removing his hand from between them he held it out as if waiting for it to magically appear. This was Joe and Nicky's place, so it most likely would. Sebastian had once found a bottle in one of the kitchen draws. They keep it everywhere.

"No you don't." Joe laughed into Nicky as he did something from behind, Sebastian wasn't sure what, but he knew he wanted Joe to do it again, the way it made Nicky move into him had them both moaning and panting.

Booker knew he wouldn't last long, this was a dream come true, he'd had Nicky eat him out before, open him up ready for a vibrator, but that was under the control of Andy, this was under their control.

Andy and Quynh hadn't touched Booker like this for a long time, the last eight months, maybe even longer, he stopped keeping track, he hadn't even been allowed to do anything like this with them. It was all punishments, then being left alone.

Booker opened his eyes as Nicky moved again, replacing his hand back between them, holding them both with it, but not moving. He was getting ready for Joe, who moved also, lifting Nicky's right leg, so he had room to move into them. 

"Hold this up please my love" it took a few seconds of Booker just staring at Joe to realise Joe was talking to him, feeling a blush cover his face, Booker took Nicky's leg, may have even lifted it more, just to see if he could.

Nicky rested his head on Sebastian’s shoulder, breathing hard, as Joe slowly pushed inside of him, making Nicky grip both himself and Booker just that little bit harder.

"I'm not gonna last long." Sebastian warned, feeling light-headed from all this attention, which just made Joe chuckle, and kiss him softly.

"That's ok, my love" he breathed next to Booker, leaning his face onto Nickys, who was still resting against Booker’s shoulder, his own lips slowly kissing along his collarbone. "I don't plan on taking my time." 

It wasn't unusual for their nighttime sex to be fast, it was mostly around 3.30 am by the time they got to bed. Mornings or in the day was when they would have long slow soft sex.

"Yusuf, shut up and move." Nicky ordered, trying to move into both Joe and Booker. Joe did as told, and started to move, slowly at first, letting Nicky adjust to him, not like he needed much time for that, his body was moulded to Joe.

Forcing his hand between his two loves, Joe removed Nickys, replacing it with his own, feeling the hardness in them both.

Nicky was on the smaller side of average, but thick, capable of making Joe feel so full, the first time Nicky had topped, Joe thought Nicky was going to split him open, he had acted in a very good way after.

Booker was the opposite, long and thin, Joe couldn't wait to have Booker inside of him, exploring places Nicky couldn't reach. He may even try them both at once, he had never done that before.

Picking up the pace, Joe smacked into Nicky, his hand keeping in time with his trusts, as all three moaned and panted into each other.

Sebastian's hand slowly moved up Joe’s body, grabbing his tight firm ass, making Joe’s hips shudder into Nicky. Who cried and almost came himself if the twitching of his cock was anything to go by.

Continuing on it's path, Booker’s hand ended up at Joe’s arm, holding onto it for dear life, his other hand grabbed hold of Nickys leg, Joe hoped it was hard enough to bruise. His Nico would like that. Joe felt Bookers cock twitch, as his balls draw tighter. With an expert twist of his wrist, Booker came, with a cry, all over Joe’s hand and Nicky’s chest. 

Nicky didn't last long after that, the sight of Booker pushed him over the edge, and his mess joined Sebastian's. Joe pushed on for two more thrusts before Nicky's tight, fluttering hole made him cum.

Joe kissed them both one at a time, going back and forward between the two, letting them have a moment with each other as well, but not as long as what Joe was having with them. 

Slowly Joe's soft cock slipped from Nicky, sending his cum down Nicky's legs, with great effort, they all washed up and got out the shower.

  
Joe took great care in drying them both, once again kissing Sebastian's bruises and reapplying more cream, before getting them dressed in soft PJs. Only then did he dry and dress himself, not as carefully, he was still slightly damp, Sebastian did offer to help, but he was getting snuggled by a sexed out Nicky. Nicky, who had taken to nibbling and sucking Bookers fingers.

Booker picked up his chain from the side, once Joe had reclaimed Nicky from him. a simple gold ring hung from it, it lived under his shirts so no one ever saw it. Nicky had once when Booker was drunk and spilt some drink down himself.

Joe had helped him get changed, as Nicky asked about it, it was his wedding ring from his wife, who was buried with hers still on her finger, where it belonged, they would be married forever. 

Andy didn't like him wearing it, as he didn't wear anything to mark himself as theirs. She said it was making him sad to look at. Booker knew it was because she didn't like to compete with his dead wife and had said as much.

Opening the door, Joe was greeted with the sight he had forgotten about. The case was still on the bed, clothes ready to be packed.

Swallowing hard, he fought the tears, before standing taller. He had to be strong here if he broke down then so would Nicky, and Booker was more broken right now then he let on. He may have sobered up a bit, but Joe knew Booker had been at least tipsy when he first walked through the front door.

Marching over to the bed, Joe picked everything up, and just dumped it on the floor.

"We'll put it all away tomorrow," he said, pulling the covers back. "Both of you, in," it made Joe happy that they both got into bed without hesitation. Nicky on his side watching Joe, as Booker spooned him from behind, Joe didn't mind that was normally his place, he would just sleep on top of Nicky and hold Booker at the same time, he knew what they both needed.

"You don't even like this shirt Nicky." he picked up a bright pink shirt that he had gotten last year in the summer sales. Nicky had pretended to gag when he had seen it.

"Yeah but you do." Nicky answered snuggling into Sebastian "I was going to steal it so you'd have to come find me to get it back." 

The craziness of the plan made them all laugh, as Joe joined them in bed, pushing Nicky on his back so he could lay half on top of his husband. Nicky instantly relaxed and let out a sigh, before Joe moved Booker to lay on Nickys over the side, giving him the weight he needed to feel safe. Nicky was asleep within minutes, Joe and Booker shared one last kiss before joining him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. If there's anyway I can improve on smut and fluffy. Please let me know ❤️ 
> 
> Thank you all for reading xxx


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, things don't get much better for poor Booker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for this chapter... Andy 😐 She's so mean she now has her own warning.

As Sebastian walked out of Joe and Nickys house, Joe once again offered to go with him, but Booker turned him down. Nicky had a dentist appointment as one of his fillings had come loose.

Booker wished he was with Nicky, he knew how nervous Nicky was. Sebastian was there the first time Nicky had them in. Two days after the arch bar was removed, that was held to his jaw just over his teeth, wiring his jaw shut after the plates were put in. 

Nicky didn't mind the metal plates much, they were easy to forget about, till they got cold. To help with that, Joe’s mother had made him a thick scarf to wear. But the three fillings and two fake teeth he now has is just another reminder of what he went through.

It was also their night off and Booker didn't want to get in the way of that; he had ruined their past few nights and didn't want them to end up looking after his drunk ass when they should be relaxing. He knew he would turn to alcohol, he was stressed but hadn't been drinking as much. 

Why would no one let him drink? Couldn't they see he needed it? He was a mess without alcohol in his system.

Slowly he made his way down the steps, feeling weak as all he wanted to do was run back up them and into Joe’s arms, or into the minibar. 

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and walked out, seeing the ladies in the office, Andy behind the desk, counting the money, as Quynh did paperwork.

"Bout time you joined us." Andy spat, tapping a stack on the desk. “I've decided that we will be keeping all the money made over the next few days. To make up for what we'll be losing from you." 

Sebastian just nodded as he slowly made his way into the viper's nest, waiting for the strike.

"Shame we can't take more. For competition on having such a useless sub." Andy continued. "Would have been better off with Merrick's offer." Booker heard her grumble. Quynh just huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Well unlike some, I want to get out of here," Quynh countered easily. "And away from anything toxic." she side-eyed Sebastian as he stood by the empty guest seat, helping himself to the whiskey on the coffee table.

"Where were you last night, Booker?" Andy asked leaning backwards in her chair, just staring at him, daring him to take a drink, which he did. A big long one. 

"I drank a little." He admitted, fear tinging his voice. "And Nicky needed me. You both saw that last night." 

"No excuses." Andy brushed him off with a wave of her hand "You will have a punishment tonight, then tomorrow all three of us will be on stage doing a farewell show." Andy stood, walked over to Booker and leaned into his face, hands gripping the chair. "I will get you to subspace. If Joe can keep you on the edge of it, then I can push you over." She got her point across by pushing his chair slightly as she straightened up.

Sebastian swallowed and nodded, he knew that he wouldn't be able to get there. For it to happen, he would have to trust his Doms, and feel comfortable and relaxed with them. Most importantly, he would have to be given what he needed, not what they wanted. 

Yes, Sebastian needed the pain, but unlike the ladies, Joe would play with him at the same time. He would finger him, or stroke him, praise him continuously. 

Booker used to love the cane, the sting of it as Joe would hit his upper inner thigh, so very close to Sebastian's groin. He had trusted Joe as his Dom for that night. Joe had cupped Booker in his hand, so even if Joe misaimed, the cane would hit his hand and not Booker.

That had been their last show together, over two years ago. By then, Joe had downgraded to a crop, for Sebastian no longer enjoyed the cane. 

Sebastian now also had a new problem. Dante and Patrick were up, for when Andy had said that they would have their show, for the first time in six months. He'd been advertising it for just over a week now and many of their regular visitors were excited. How was he to cancel something like that last minute? 

He took another drink.

"Please sign this." Quynh may have asked nicely, but the look and the way the paper and pen was handed over told Booker differently.

"May I ask what it is?" Sebastian questioned, but making a show of taking the lid of his pen. Quynh liked to use lots of long fancy words, words that Booker couldn't even begin to understand.

"It's a contract, that basically says that if you go anywhere near Joe and Nicky when Andy and I are still here, well then your offer is automatically considered null and void and Merrick's will be back on the table." He sighed. Trust Quynh to come up with that. But then again she had been Harvard law and had graduated top of her class.

With a shaky hand, Sebastian signed himself over to them once again. He'd do anything to protect Joe and Nicky and his Doms had known and preyed on that weakness. No, Booker decided, it wasn't a weakness, his protectiveness over them was a strength that he drew from. He knew that if Merrick got involved, then no one could protect poor Nicky.

Sebastian trugged back up the stairs after work, it was almost 4 am by the time they'd finished locking down, and he hoped that meant Andy was too tired to do anything.

No such luck. She led them up, with Quynh behind him, trapping him, giving him nowhere to run, the higher up they went, the more panicked Booker felt.

Getting to the top of the stairs, Sebastian looked over to where he wanted to go, and was desperate to go. He prayed Joe would open the door, and see him here and rescue him, but he also remembered what he had signed.

Booker wanted nothing more than to crawl into Joe’s arms, as Nicky snuggled into him, all three of them safe and sound, in a deep sleep. He had to hold the tears at bay, if he started now, there'd be no stopping them.

"Move." Quynh pushed from behind, forcing Booker to continue walking towards his doom. He felt like a prisoner on death row.

"If we weren’t doing a show tomorrow, this punishment would be so much worse." Andy sighed, as though disappointed. She waited for him and Quynh to pass through the door, before closing it behind them.

But they weren’t doing one, he had tried to cancel the show, but got so much backlash, he'd put it back on. He only had to face Andy and Quynh's anger for one more night, he'd be with the clients for years to come hopefully. He just hasn't told the ladies yet. He was glad now, that he had kept his mouth shut.

"Please don't do this." Sebastian begged, he didn't know why he still tried. Perhaps something inside of him hoped they would listen, would love him as they used to as he needed to be. Like Joe does.

A slap across his face was his reply, "Strip and bend over." Andy ordered in a harsh voice, one that dared Booker to fight back.

Slowly, he started to undo his shirt, watching Andy move. He didn't need to watch Quynh, he knew that she had gone to the kitchen to get a glass of wine to enjoy as she watched.

"We got you a new cane, Booker." Andy smiled, all hard edges "It’s called a 'Singapore Punishment Cane', and from the reviews, I've read, the best for punishments. It also splits skin on almost every hit."

Sebastian froze halfway taking his shirt off, eyes wide with fear as Andy took the cane out of an umbrella stand. It was long and thin and he knew right away this was going to be painful.

"Strip, now." Andy barked, giving the cane a practice swing. Booker's breath caught at the sound it made, but he went through the motions by pure muscle memory.

"Please, Mistress." His voice was nothing but a whisper as his trousers and pants came down, tears filled and overflowed from his eyes. In the beginning, he could and would have used his safe word and in the beginning, Andy could and would have listened to it. But now, she would only strike harder if he dared utter the word.

"Turn and touch your toes." Quynh piped up from the sofa, where she sat sipping her wine as if she was watching a drama on tv.

Sebastian turned to face her, eyes begging, his back to Andy, to the new cane they had brought, purposely to cut his skin open with. Quynh was less harsh than Andy. When the relationship first turned abusive, she would sometimes convince Andy to go easy on him. But now, she didn't. And he didn't know what had changed.

Quivering with fear, Booker bent down, holding onto his ankles, feeling the pull of his leg muscles.

He soon forgot about that pull when the first strike hit. The pain was red hot, shooting down his back and legs. Sebastian called out as he struggled to stay upright.

The next hit set him to the floor, landing on his hands and knees, sobbing. The next three hits came with no time in between for Booker to catch his breath.

Andy threw the cane to the floor next to him. "Go to bed you pathetic piece of shit." She spat, taking Quynh's hand with a smile. Giving her wife a kiss, they walked to their room, Andy turning to wink at Sebastian before closing the door.

Booker let out a cry, his body giving up on him, he collapsed on the cold marble floor. Blood was slowly pooling around his lower half. Maybe an hour passed before he had the energy to carefully get up. He had to clean himself and the floor up, Andy would be angry if he didn't. 

Crying quietly to himself, Sebastian got to work, but he kept looking at the front door, wishing to just walk on through it and into Joe’s arms. Just one more night and he would. He would be safe. One more night.

Laying on his bed, he closed his eyes and imagined someone was holding him. He didn't know whether it was Joe or Nicky or even Andy and Quynh, all he knew was that he wanted, needed to be held. 

Just one more night. One more night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈please don't hate me!!   
> Poor Booker just needs to get through this night (well morning, it's like 3am ish in the story) and the next, then he's free.  
> There's light at the end of this tunnel, unless I decide to close the tunnel.... They can still pull out... 
> 
> It may feel like it's moving slowly, but in their time, it's been just under a week since the start of the story, so to them everything is happening at once. One after the other xx


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another Andy warning.

Joe knocked on Andy's door the next day. He had tried texting and calling Sebastian, just to see how he was. Joe had barely slept that night because of his all-consuming worry, and when he did finally manage to fall asleep, it was fitful and restless.

He had left Nicky in the kitchen, stress baking cookies and cakes, although he could not eat any of it, having had new fillings put in yesterday. So his mouth was still a bit sore, and Nicky didn't tend to eat if he was upset. One of the many reasons Joe loved Sebastian, he could get Nicky to eat no matter what he was feeling.

Joe was about to knock again when it opened, only halfway, Quynh's body blocking most of the view of the interior.

"Joe." she smiled, all fake, all teeth, like a lioness ready to pounce on her prey. "Good morning to you. I hope Nicky is well." pointedly looking behind him at the empty space.

"He's fine," Joe said simply. "I just came to see how you were all doing." And they both knew that he meant ‘how Sebastian was doing.’

"We are well." Joe wished he could wipe that smile off her face, Oblivious to Joe’s frustrations, Quynh continued, "Getting everything packed ready to go."

"And Sebastian?" He couldn't help it, he had to know his Basti was ok. He could have sworn he heard crying last night, but it was so so quiet, that it could have been him hearing things. Except, Nicky also heard the tears.

"He's good, helping us." They both looked at each other, daring the other to do or say something.

"Okay, then." Joe nodded, looking over her one last time before he turned and walked back across the hallway and through his door.

Nicky was in his arms before it closed, Nicky in a messy apron, pushed into Joe’s chest, a half-filled bowl with cookie dough in one hand.

“Well?” Nicky panicked, not letting his husband go "Please tell me he is well."

"I didn't see him." Joe hugged Nicky tighter, at a loss of what to do. They could call the police, but would Sebastian let them? Would he forgive them for dragging him down that road, especially as he only had one more night to get through? One too many for Joe’s liking.

"RED!" Both Joe and Nicky jumped, the bowl ending up on the floor. Joe pushed their front door open so hard that it hit the wall, causing it to crack.

"Red, please stop!" They could hear it better now, as they ran across the landing, it was a good thing that they had not locked their door, as Joe ran headfirst into it, pulling the handle down and slamming his shoulder into it at the same time.

It did not even take Joe a second to process everything. Quynh was looking at the door in shocked horror. Andy standing over Booker, cane raised in hand, yelling. Sebastian laying naked on the floor, one hand tucked between his legs, holding himself, the other held up in surrender.

Then Joe was moving again, Nicky aimed for Sebastian, pushing Quynh out his way as he did so. She was lighter than him, and so she ended up on the floor, in a heap.

Joe went for Andy, seeing nothing but her. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so much fury. He didn't hold back when he grabbed the wrist of the hand holding the cane, just as it was about to come back down, aiming for Booker’s back, which Nicky was now covering.

He didn't think, or rather, wasn't able to, as he pulled her away from his lovers. He didn't let go of her arm as his other hand grabbed her chin, neck almost, and looked her in the eye.

  
Booker stood naked in front of Andy, listening to Joe and Quynh talking at the front door, praying Joe would just walk in and save him.

But it didn’t happen. Joe believed the half-lie, which it was, for Sebastian was helping them to pack until Quynh found out about the show they were no longer doing.

The fight that followed, resulted in Booker accidentally knocking a cup off of the table. It was neither one of Andy’s, nor would they have taken it with them. But right then, she was just looking for excuses to hit him. Booker was surprised she was still looking and not just doing so.

Quynh closed the door, turning she leaned against it, eyeing up and down Booker's naked body, like he was nothing more than a piece of meat.

"He seemed awfully worried for someone you haven't been with." she pointed out, raising her slim eyebrow.

He had kept denying anything happened, that yes Nicky did make the marks, but that's because he likes biting and sucking people.

He'd done it twice at work, once with Patrick, to Joe’s amusement and Dante horror, for Nicky had made it slightly obvious he did not completely trust Dante. Then again with Adam, who in turn, had done it back, much to their amusement and Joe's horror. It led to Nicky's first punishment, which didn't stop him though. A few weeks later, he did it again.

Booker felt his cheeks warm-up, there was nothing he could do to stop the blush from creeping up his face. It was mostly from the thought that Joe cares, no matter what they keep saying, Joe cares.

"Because the little slut has been lying to us." Andy stormed, hitting the cane against the floor, making Booker jump. "If you can't keep it in your pants, then I guess we'll just have to make it useless. No one will want you then."

Sebastian's eyes widened as the words sunk in, but he didn't have time to say or do anything before the cane swung round.

It hit him across the front, the tip catching his groin, which overrode the pain of the cane also hitting his hip. The agony of it caused Booker to drop like a sack of potatoes. Hands covering his front, trying to protect himself from further injury.

"RED!" He screamed, hoping, praying, they would listen this time around, the intense stinging pain from the side of his ribs told him she wasn't going to.

"Your nothing but a slut." Andy screamed, crashing the cane on his upper arm.

"Red! Please stop!" He cried and begged, bringing one hand up blindly, trying to curl up in on himself, as another blow hit his leg.

"You pathetic Sl-" He didn't register the cut off, as hands landed on his shoulders making Sebastian jump and scream, his eyes flying open, as he tried to move his body away from his attacker, gasping for air.

"Seb, it's me," Nickys soft voice said before his sweet worried face followed it through the haze. "You're safe now."

Nicky pulled Booker to him, wrapped his arms around him tight, as Sebastian cried, but not before he glanced up. The one other thing he would never forget would be the look of fear in Andy’s eyes, she was at the mercy of Joe. How he was, gripping her wrist and chin, he could easily break both, it looked like he was holding back from doing just that.

"Stay with me, Seb." Nicky held him as tight as he could without causing him further pain, trying to use his own body to cover Booker, who had begun to gasp and sob, his body going into shock. "Let Yusuf handle this."

  
Joe glared at Andy, who stood dead still in his hands, listening to his lovers behind him, hearing the panic in Nickys voice, the gasped breaths from Sebastian.

"You obviously don't listen." Joe snarled. “So let me make this even more clear for you. You've got half an hour to get the hell out and never come back. Anything you leave will be burnt as part of their therapy. If you are still here after the given time I will call the police. If you're lucky."

He hadn't been this angry in years, apart from one time some guy wouldn’t take Nicky's no for an answer. So Joe broke the guy’s arm and had done some damage to his leg. Before that it was when he was a teenager, struggling to manage his anger he felt over the loss of his baby sister. Becoming a Dom had helped him and had shown him how to tame and control it. Until now.

He glared, no there would be no word powerful enough to describe the way and the anger with which he was looking, at Andy. Knowing that the placement of his hand prevented her from answering, he turned to Quynh, who was standing to one side, tears running down her face, watching Andy and Joe fearfully.

"You're the smart one," Joe said, giving her the same look he had given to Andy, "If we called the cops, and told them everything that you've been doing to Booker, what do you think they'll do? You should know, being a lawyer and all."

"I'm sorry." Quynh whispered, insincerely, knowing that there was a chance that Joe might calm a little if he thought that they truly were apologetic. He saw right through the act. Quynh took a small step forward, asking, "Please let her go."

She knew what they were doing to Booker was wrong, but, at first, it was because they wanted him to stop drinking, then, somewhere, somehow, they started believing that they had a right to control him. His actions, comforts and all aspects of his life.

"You think they'll say ‘you’re not in the wrong’ do you?" Joe looked back at Andy, pulling her up so she was uncomfortably at eye level with him. "You don't think they'll call abuse do you?"

Andy couldn't respond even if she wanted to, instead, her free hand tried to claw uselessly at Joe’s hand.

"Drop it." Joe spat, moving his fingers which gripped Andy’s wrist, grinding the bones together, making her drop the cane "Nicky, baby." Joe turned slightly to see him at the corner of his eye. "Take Sebastian and get out, please sweetie." It was the softest he'd spoken since coming into the room.

"Come on, Seb, we need to go." He heard Nicky's small, scared voice from behind him, then a pained cry from Booker as Nicky dragged him up. Joe had to restrain himself from breaking Andy’s hand, his arms shook as his body tried to fight back against instinct.

It didn't help when his lovers passed him, and he got a good look at the back of Booker, the three long painful cuts across his rear end. Joe’s fingers twitched on Andy's jaw.

Joe watched them leave, Quynh not even trying to stop them. It wasn't until they were back in their home, that Joe looked at Andy.

"The sale goes ahead, Sebastian will give you the money through his lawyer, and you take it. Be glad that you are getting anything." He spoke calmly but wasn't at all gentle when he pushed Andy away from him. She landed on the floor in a heap, Quynh at her side in an instant.

Joe bent down and scooped up the cane, giving it a few swings of his own. "This is a good cane." He told them, before swinging it at Sebastian's former abusers.

The two ladies let out a cry, Andy covering Quynh to stop her from getting hit from a blow that didn't come.

They both took shaky breaths as they looked up at Joe, who stood over them, the cane just inches from their legs.

"If you even look or breathe in the direction of either one of them again, I won't hold back." And with that, he snapped the cane over his knee, throwing it to the floor. Joe then left the house, slamming the door shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😱😱😱😱😱 yes that really did just happen. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone kubo, bookmark and commenting 😘 
> 
> And a big thank you still to Lex for putting up with me 😘😘


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's aftercare ❤️  
> Joe learns firsthand what it's like with two subs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't think there's any warnings for this chapter. Lots of love and snuggles though :)

Joe walked through the front door, to be greeted by the sounds of pain-filled crying. Pushing the door closed, not stopping to make sure it had latched, Joe ran to the sofa.

Sebastian laid face down on it, crying into a pillow, one hand still between his legs, Joe didn't even want to think of how that looked, not with the way his ass seemed.

Nicky sat on the floor next to him, first aid box open, tears rolling down his own pale face, as he tried his hardest to not freak out and start having an attack.

Very carefully, Joe took the cream from Nicky's shaky hands, kissing his forehead as he did so, and sat down next to him, almost on him, so he could treat Booker.

"It's going to be okay." He promised them both, his voice coming out thicker then he'd have liked, but he had to be strong for them, "You're safe now." So very gently he kissed Sebastian's hip, before putting gauze over each cut and taping them down.

"Turn over please, Hunny," Joe said softly into Booker’s ear, running a hand through his new sub’s hair, before kissing it.

With a grunt, Sebastian slowly, so very painfully started to turn, both Joe and Nicky's hands were there in an instant to help him. Nicky putting a pillow under his hips to try and take some of the pressure off. Taking deep breaths, Sebastian laid on his back, eyes closed tight.

One arm went up to cover his eyes and grip the sofa pillow under his head at the same time, the other had yet to move from where it tried to numb the pain he was in, as he legs came up also, wanting to be in a fetal position to protect himself. 

"Baby, I need to look." Joe rested his hand on top of Bookers, gently pushing his legs back down onto the sofa. Nicky leaned into him more. Sebastien’s whole body shook as he fought against Joe’s hands. Nicky’s hand came to rest on Booker’s legs, not holding him down, but to show he was there.

Joe quickly kissed Nicky's head, showing that he was still there for his husband, but right now Sebastien needed him, needed them, more. Joe just had to find a way to take Sebastian's mind of what's happening.

Sebastian slowly relaxed his arm and hand, letting Joe move it, what he saw made him wish he had struck the ladies.

The whole of Sebastian's groin and left hip had a long deep bruise on it. Where the tip of the cane hit, the bruise was so deep, the middle was white, with a ring of pinks, blues and greys around it. Joe knew it'd get worse the more it came out.

"Nico, where's the ice pack?" Joe asked, running his fingers around the area, checking for anything amiss. For it was a very unprotected area, Joe didn't want to miss any unseen damages, he even entertained the thought of taking Booker to the hospital. Wishing he didn't have to listen to Booker's small sounds of pain, wishing he wasn't the one to cause those sounds.

"Here," Nicky handed it over, as his wide eyes stayed on Sebastian's injured body. Joe hated to think what kind of things were going through Nicky's mind.

"This will hurt, my darling," Joe told Sebastian, once again running a hand through his hair, making sure he had his attention, Booker just nodded.

Sebastian gasped and tensed up when Joe put the ice pack on him, his breathing going back to quick, shallow gasps.

"Shhh, easy now." Joe cooed, rubbing his hand up and down Bookers leg, trying to give the man something to ground him with. "Something smells nice." It was a comment to help Sebastian think of something else, but Nicky reacted to it more.

"The cookies!" Nicky shouted, running into the kitchen, Joe understood this was Nicky projecting his worry of Sebastian onto the cookies. Next thing Joe knew there was a cry of pain from Nicky, and a loud clatter as the tray landed on the floor.

Both men reacted at the same time, later Joe would wonder how Booker moved so fast with the injuries he had. But they both raced to the kitchen.

Nicky stood there, next to the open oven, the tray of cookies all over the floor, holding his hands to his chest, more tears rolling down his face.

"Nicky." Joe called, getting to him first, as Sebastian looked over the floor. "Nico, look at me" 

Nicky continued to look far away, so Joe grabbed his shirt, pulling it gently, just enough to get his attention. 

"Nicolò, sweetheart, I need to see your hand." Joe’s voice came through, stern and kind.

"I'm sorry." Nicky gasped, tears running down his cheeks, as he stared wide-eyed at the floor. Sebastian was carefully picking the cookies up as if they weren’t ruined, his movements slow and deliberate. "I'm sorry."

"Nicky, it's okay." Joe moved to cup his face in one hand, the other trying to get to Nicky's burns, his heart broke just that little bit more at the way Nicky jumped slightly. "But please my heart, please let me help you." 

Slowly Nicky looked down at his hands as if just remembering what was going on, letting go of them so Joe could open up the one he had burnt, already red and very sore. Joe sighed knowing that it would definitely blister.

"Let's get this under the tap, shall we." He didn't let Nicky answer, as he all but pushed and pulled Nicky into place. Turning on the cold water and holding Nicky in place with a firm hand, the pain made Nicky try to pull back, but Joe wasn't moving.

"Sebastian, love." Joe looked to Booker, who was now just standing there, hugging his naked chest, his lower half getting more and more bruised as it started coming through, looking lost on what to do. He didn't yet know his place and Joe hadn't finished treating him "Please hold Nicky." 

Booker nodded, and very quickly he ended up behind Nicky, wrapping his arms around the younger man, letting Nicky lean into him.

Joe looked at them both as he walked over to turn the oven off. Both of them were scared in their own ways, both having been abused by their Doms, both needing so much help to get past their trauma. 

The smallest of the voices in Joe’s head called him crazy for taking on Sebastian, he had his hands full with Nicky as it was. How was he to care for two traumatised subs and lovers? How was he to give them both what they needed? 

Sebastian needed him now, and he had abandoned him to go to Nicky's aid, regardless of the fact that Booker had moved first. What if Joe was to busy with Nicky that he didn't notice Booker getting deeper in his depression, which he was trying to hide, or the other way around. Nicky had proven just two days ago he could stop his tablets and Joe wouldn't even notice. What if he forgot to give Nicky his tablets? Or worse?

A small whimper left Nicky, that brought Joe back, as Sebastian shushed him, running a hand over Nicky's head, forgetting all his own injuries for the sake of caring for Nicky. That was when Joe released it wasn't just him, Nicky now had Sebastian also looking out for him, and Nicky would look after Booker in turn.

Even with the voice still calling him selfish and greedy, still filling him with doubt, Joe wrapped both of them in his arms, holding them close, kissing them both, loving them both as much as he could.

"Should we stay in or go out for a late lunch?" Nicky asked as he curled up next to them both, pressed as close as he could get. Sebastian sat fully clothed and bandaged on Joe’s lap, the painkillers they gave him working their way through his system, the sofa not offering enough support for his backside. The first aid kit laid open on the table.

They had kept Nicky at the sink for 20 minutes, Booker holding him as they cooled the burn down, Joe holding them both, being the anchor that kept them on the ground. Nicky had started to try to pull away after 10 minutes, when his panic attack fully kicked in. Joe had to force a Xanax down his throat, one of Nickys strongest rescue tablets, as nothing else was calming him.

"I don't know." Joe hummed, looking over Nicky's hand. "This is quite a bad burn, you may even need the night off."

"No I don't," Nicky said stubbornly. "I'll just help you behind the bar. Put Nile on my table, and Matt on hers." Which was what Joe was thinking of doing anyway, he couldn't risk any side effects from all of the tablets Nicky was getting back onto, and throwing his rescue one now into the mix. No, Joe wasn't risking it. He knew that if he pushed the matter with Nicky, it would turn into a fight and a bad one at that, so he sighed and shut his mouth,

Nicolò watched as Joe and Booker shared a look, which made him pout. It didn't last long as Joe carefully put some burn cream on his hand, making Nicky flinch hard. But Sebastian's hands were there just as fast, smoothing his hair, as he tried not to get in Joe’s way. Joe wouldn't have minded, he would have let them have their moment of comfort.

"Sorry, love." Joe whispered, before taking a deep breath. "Are you sure you can handle working behind the bar with me, one-handed?" 

It was meant to be their second night off, but with Andy and Quynh's departure, Sebastian had no choice but to ask them to go in. He didn't have to though, there was no way Joe was going to let him stand there on his own, and there was no way Nicky was going to be left out. Even though they always booked the night Dante was on stage, off. The one time they didn't, Nicky had gone very quiet and hadn’t even wanted to sleep in the bed next to Joe. So Joe slept on the floor of their bedroom, making Nicky take the bed, it hadn't lasted long, for Nicky had a nightmare, got scared and ended up on the floor with Joe. 

Dante was an expert in pain. And seeing the show, caused Nicky a lot of fear of what Joe could do to him. It had been rather early in their relationship and the inexplicit trust that he had now, hadn’t been built then.

With gentle fingers, Joe wrapped Nicky's hand loosely, as Nicky leaned his head onto Joe’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Yes," he answered, with a yawn. Nicky hadn't been sleeping well, coming back on his tablets, after a week off, was messing up his system, the only one that kept him awake was the propranolol, the rest made him drowsy. "As long as you are near me and you make the cocktails. I'll be fine." 

Joe nodded and slowly moved Booker off his lap, helping him get as comfortable as possible, laying on the sofa, two soft pillows under him, one for his hips, the other just below his ass. Joe would be the first to admit he may be overreacting, but he'd be damned if he let Sebastian hurt anymore then he was. He would lay them both down on feathers and furs if he could if it would help stop the pain.

"Looks like we need a larger sofa," Joe observed, as Nicky forced his way down next to Booker. Laying on his side, between the man and the sofa back, one leg bent up to rest on Bookers and one arm going around Booker’s chest, where his head also rested.

Closing the lid to the first aid box, Joe turned to look at them once more "I'll get something made up." He informed them. "Get some rest. Both of you." Leaning down he kissed Sebastian's lips, who wrapped his arm around Joe’s neck, keeping him there for a hug.

"Thank you." Sebastian whispered in his ear, as he kissed it, his voice still tight with pain and emotion. Joe just hugged him as tight as he could from his position, before moving to the top of Nickys head. His eyes were already closed, but he smiled slightly at the touch. 

Joe wasn't the best of cooks, but he could make soup, and he was pretty sure they had some ham and chicken they needed to use up, he just prayed they had cheese to go with it, so he could make Nicky's favourite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. 
> 
> And I forgot to add on the notes of the last chapter (hazard of working so far ahead, I've no idea where I am 😂) a thank you to Lex who gave the idea of Joe walking in on Andy beating poor Sebastian, instead of the aftermath that I had planed originally ❤️


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's first night as boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still the same day as the last few chapters. Exactly one week after Nickys punishment.  
> We also see a few more of the people they work with.
> 
> Think the only warning is. Please don't mix painkillers and alcohol

Joe stood in Booker’s office, holding him. Andy and Quynh were now officially gone, leaving their keys on the desk without so much as a goodbye note, or a penny in the safe. Joe had to drive to the bank to get some money for the float.

"I don't think I can do this." Sebastian gasped, after having spent the last half hour in a state of panic. Joe was tempted to give him one of Nickys propranolol, or his Xanax, which was slightly stronger, but given Sebastian's drinking habits, he thought against it. None of the tablets Nicky was on should be mixed with alcohol. 

So far Joe had let him have two small drinks. Small enough that they wouldn't react too strongly with the ibuprofen that Sebastien had taken. Joe didn't want to be like the women and make Sebastian feel he was doing something wrong. But at the same time, Joe wanted to help him quit, to help him get rid of this habit he was using as a crutch. He wanted to show Booker that he could depend on Joe when he needed him, and Joe would help him more than the alcohol could. But he had to be careful, he didn't want Sebastian to fear any kind of punishment if he couldn't do it. But Joe was apprehensively confident. He had helped one of the Doms get off drugs, he had faith that he could do this.

"I'll be right beside you." Joe whispered in Booker’s ear, holding his waist just that little bit tighter, one arm around his shoulders, the other cupping the back of his head, helping to block out the world, as Booker buried his face into Joe’s shoulder. "I will be here, reminding you that you are not alone and telling you that you are doing an amazing job." 

"But I'm not a leader." Sebastian moved and looked at Joe, thankfully he hadn't been crying, so his eyes were still clear "I'm just a drunken sub." he almost did cry as his head fell back onto Joe. 

"No. Sebastian look at me." Joe ordered, physically forcing the others head back off his shoulder. "You are my sub. MINE. You do NOT submit to anyone else, understand?" Booker just nodded, but his eyes moved away. Once again going for Joe’s shoulder, "So that means you are their boss, their leader, their Dom." Joe continued, keeping Sebastian’s gaze on him. 

"I need a drink." Booker whispered, bringing a shaky hand to wipe at his mouth, as his eyes shot around the room, looking for something to drink, the panic was coming back. Joe wasn't sure what the ladies had said and/or done to him to get this kind of reaction, but they best hope Joe never lays eyes on them again.

"You may have a bit, my love." Joe moved slightly, so he was back in Booker’s eye line. "Just to take the edge off. I will pour it for you, and you will have no more unless you ask me first. Understood?" 

Sebastian closed his eyes, relaxing as he leaned into Joe. "Thank you, sir." he breathed, as Joe kissed his head, wrapping his arms around Sebastian once again.

"Master, not sir." Joe corrected kindly, with a laugh "Sir is what we call our clients." With one more kiss, Joe moved to get that drink.

  
"Evening everyone!" Sebastian stood in front of the staff, not quite leaning against the bar like he usually would do, but it was a close thing, he resisted from doing so. Because not only was he now the boss, he was still in a huge amount of pain, even with the painkillers and alcohol mix. "I hope you are all well." 

A few people answered, others nodded their heads, so he continued. "As most of you would have heard, Andy and Quynh left this morning." Booker rubbed his hands together, a nervous gesture, Joe could even see them slightly shaking still. "A situation arose that required them to leave earlier than planned." He just didn't say that Joe was the situation, but those who had worked there long enough, those who knew of the forbidden feelings the three men shared, knew that Joe would have had something to do with it. 

Joe was standing not even a foot away from him, Nicky on his other side, picking at his nails and examining them. Sebastian had been made to paint them orange for tonight. Every now and then he would look over, he had taken the max of his anxiety tablets, now Joe was back in charge of them, Nicky hadn't missed a single one. And when Nicky got tired he got a bit spacey, the extra Xanax that Joe had given Nicky after his three-hour lunchtime nap, when he awoke in a panic from a nightmare didn't help with the spaciness. Sebastian would have to learn about his tablets, for it felt like Nicky was always taking something. Taking a deep breath, he continued.

"So, it's a new start." Sebastian smiled, he still looked nervous, he wasn't used to any of this. After all he usually did as he was told, worked on social media and updated client details.

But he was making an effort, even trying to dress the part, mostly, he had to wear soft sweatpants to fit all the padding and bandages in, but he did wear a smart brown top with a black and grey checkered shirt opened on top. He did try for a leather jacket like Joe, but Nicky had laughed before dressing Sebastian in what he was now wearing.

"As you can see, Nicky forgot that an oven can get hot and attempted to take a tray of cookies out without gloves,” He said, attempting to bring some humour into the situation. “So he will be behind the bar with Joe. God help us." Everyone laughed at that, as Nicky's protest of “Hey, I can behave!” Came over them.

"So Nile, can you please wait on table two, I believe there are 13 on it." Nile nodded, looking at him with such pride it made Booker blush. "Matt, congratulations, you've been promoted to VIP one." 

Matt just laughed at that, for it was his job to cover Nicky, which he was supposed to be doing tonight anyway as they should have been at home.

"Um… On to the shows?" He didn't mean for it to sound like a question, but Joe was by his side now, having taken that small step towards him, and rested a hand on his lower back "Okay, the shows," Booker took a deep breath.

He needed another drink or ten, he was so glad Joe had been kind about it. At first, he'd been fearful when he reached for the bottle and Joe stopped him, but then Joe had poured some out. Nowhere near as much as Booker would have, and told him that he now controls it, before smiling so kindly at Sebastian it made him want to cry.

"Dante and Patrick, right?" He asked rhetorically, he should know, having been advising it all week, praying that Dante would get better in time to perform. He came back to work yesterday. He even had the fiasco of trying to change this night to Andy, Quynh and him, he was now glad it didn't work out, trying to change it back now would be a nightmare.

They both nodded, Dante only went on stage with Patrick, once every six months. Their shows weren’t for the faint of heart. Patrick loved pain, Dante loved giving pain. It always ended with bloody marks, but one very happy spaced out Patrick, who still asked for more.

They had quickly become Dom and sub, but kept it from work, unless on stage. Sebastian expects them to admit any week now they've been dating for a year. He would happily hand over a name tag for Dante to put on his subs collar of choice. He would even pay for the said collar, he wanted everyone to feel happy, safe and free to date whoever they pleased.

"Do I even need to ask if you've talked it through?" Booker joked, trying to lighten his mood once more. The blush from Dante and the laugh from Patrick helped. Sebastian did love how everyone thought Dante was the more outgoing dominant one, but in reality, he was shy and quiet. It was Patrick that was loud and so carefree, looking after Dante unless they played.

"Who's on aftercare? Am I right in saying you've got a client at one?" He couldn't remember if Andy had asked these questions or not, did she do it in private beforehand? Should he have asked beforehand? 

Joe’s hand rubbed his back lightly, trying to relax him, but not wanted to run his hand over the sensitive cuts on Booker’s back. Taking a deep breath, Booker listened to the answer.

"We'll be done by midnight, and it's a follow up on a client that Joe did when I was sick, nice and quick, so I will be with Paddy for most of the time. Dixie and Cassie will look after him in the 30 minutes I can't." Dante answered, looking up at Patrick, who in turn looked down and smiled the most beautiful smile, making him blush again.

"Good!" Booker nodded, so happy for them both, he felt a small bump on his side and glanced to see Joe had moved even closer, but he continued to act like he wasn't doing anything but standing there. They've still not told anyone, and Booker was still nervous about Andy and Quynh taking back the offer. He had told Joe when Nicky was asleep about the new, forced, contract, they had both been on the phone to Sebastian's lawyer to get the money pushed through and have it over with.

"The warmup act." Sebastian remembered, trying to take the love and support Joe was obviously giving him, "Frankie and Jade." the two nodded "Cool, cool, cool. Good, good." 

Sebastian felt arms sneak around him, making him go stiff, before Nicky's head rested on his back, this wasn't unusual, Nicky loved to snuggled into anyone he felt safe with, much to Joe's amusement. The panic on their face when Nicky would climb onto their lap for a hug was priceless, as they looked at Joe thinking he would tell them off.

"You've got this." He whispered into Booker's back "Just need to tell them who's on the door and you're done." 

"Right, okay." Sebastian nodded, holding Nicky's arms, keeping them wrapped around him, as his eyes scanned the small crowd. They all looked happy like they could see something Booker couldn't and it made them happy.

"On the door, we have Max and Eddy." Booker said faster, wanted to get this done, he could feel his heartbeat starting to race "And inside we've got Duncan and Joe." 

There. Done. Booker almost deflated as everyone clapped for him, Nicky’s arms tightened slightly as if to hold him up, and Booker wasn't sure if Joe was using the clapping as an excuse, or if he really was going to do it. But Joe turned and wrapped his arms around Sebastian, pulling his head down to kiss his forehead.

"I'm so proud of you," he whispered so only his two lovers could hear, turning to everyone else. "Right, let's get this show on the road!" Joe called out happily, letting Booker go, but not moving away, as everyone went to their places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading ❤️ I hope you enjoyed it.  
> I will try and add days or something in the notes. So you can see how much time has pasted. Because so far altogether it's been just over two weeks. So, so much is happening to them in a very short space of time. 
> 
> I think I need Lex to look over my note as well before I post 😂🙈🙊  
> I hope that all makes sense 😂 
> 
> Anyway. Thank you all xx
> 
> This is why I love Lex. Chapter 12 has been edited, and the one Lex had worked so hard on is up. 🙈🙊 sorry Lex 😘❤️


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nickys time behind the bar.  
> Meet Adam, an OC I may of grown attached to 😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if it needs a warning, so it's getting one just in case. Talks of past drug use. Please let me know if there's more xx

Nicky hummed happily as he handed over the change, smiling as they picked up their drink and moved away.

"How are you doing my love?" Joe asked, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his husband, pulling him in close, Nickys back to his chest.

"I love you." Nicky smiled looking up at Joe, Joe couldn't believe how relaxed Nicky was, he was always happy at work, but never like this.

"Nicolò?" He asked warily, moving Nicky's face so he could see it better, eyes examining him.

"I'm fine my heart" Nicky whispered, as the music came to a stop, the warmup show was about to start "Just happy to be closer to you all night." 

Joe continued to look at him, but his eyes were clear, he had taken his tablets. Yes, the day had started off rocky, they had helped Sebastian and treated Nicky's burn by lunch. His favourite soup, along with the cookies and ice cream after helped lift his spirits. Then they picked out a short movie to watch, or in Nickys case, sleep through. But even so, of course, Nicky would want to be closer to Joe, he was clingy at the best of times. Working at the bar with Joe was right up Nicky's street, and seemed to be doing him some good.

Finally believing him, Joe quickly eyed the new people coming towards the bar and gave a nod, letting them know that he'd seen them, before kissing Nicky. Keeping his head pinned back, but keeping the kiss soft, Nicky still moaned into it.

"Back to work babe." Joe smiled, moving away, slapping Nicky's ass as he left, leaving Nicky to catch his breath, before moving onto some more people.

"Joe!" Adam walked over, looking slightly shaken. He was the Dom on floor duty tonight, to help keep an eye on the subs. Nicky didn't even try keeping it a secret that he wanted at least one night with the guy, with his three eyebrow piercings. As many earrings in his right ear as possible, half as many in his left, tongue pierced, lip pierced, a nose ring. Joe wouldn't be surprised if Adam was the reason Nicky had his nose done, to begin with. 

Joe had seen Adam topless on stage, it gets hot up there, most Doms end up topless. He knew Adam had both nipples pierced, plus his hips done and Nicky even said that the guy had more that no one could see unless in the bedroom. Joe prayed hard that Nicky wasn't getting any more ideas. He didn't want to punish him so soon after his last one.

Wearing a sleeveless leather biker’s jacket, a crop and a flogger crossed on the back, the words 'dominate' over them. His right arm, which was sleeveless, showed off his tattoo; the tree of life. Its roots going down his hand and fingers, as the tree grew up his arm. He was saving up to get his left arm covered.

In two months time, he would have been sober for two years, after eight years being high as a kite. The death of his best friend had been his turning point. The club had a party after his first month, then again after six. His year sober party had Nicky drunk and him high on happiness. Nicky had jumped Adam. Joe didn't care that they shared a very hot drunken kiss, if anything he was sad he'd missed it, having to work the bar. He was angrier that Nicky had been foolish enough to get drunk while on his tablets, his mood drop was so bad after that night, Joe got him to the doctors and had his tablets upped. 

That was also the night that Nicky had lost his upper earring. Adam’s watch had gotten caught on it as they kissed, in their drunken state, none thought it was a good idea to see what it was caught upon. Adam had just pulled at his watch. Joe was horrified when Nicky stubbled over, face covered in blood, but he didn't stop talking about the kiss.

It came out not long ago that Sebastian had sorted out and planned the parties, but Andy would take all the credit. Turns out she didn't want his accomplishments to be celebrated until she heard how much money could be made.

"You okay sweetie?" Joe asked, handing over a drink someone had paid Nicky to have, who was, for once, doing as told and wasn't drinking them. He just put them behind the bar so others could. Looking at them sadly as he did so. Adam downed it in one. After that party, Joe had taken to controlling how much Adam drank, not wanting him to release back onto the drugs, or become dependent on alcohol instead.

"I um." Adam looked around, his eyes lingering on the stage, watching Jade take Frankie apart, it was the ladies first time together on stage. "Could you keep an eye on me tonight?" 

"Adam, talk to me, babe." Joe leaned over the bar, taking Adam’s face in his hands, one hand going around to cup the back of his neck, the other resting on his cheek, gently stroking it.

"My old dealers are at table 49." He held onto Joe’s arms like a lifeline, looking fearful. "What if they offer? What if I can't say no?" 

"Then you come straight to me." Joe didn't hesitate, looking Adam in the eye, he was Adams sponsor, that and being his friend, it was his job to look after the young man. "You walk away, take the offered bag if you must. But you come to me and I will deal with both the drugs and them. Nicky will give you all the support you need until I come back." 

Adam relaxed at that, closed his eyes and leaned into Joe’s hands, lips brushing his arm. "Thank you." 

"Anytime, my sweet." Joe glanced over to Nicky, making sure he was behaving himself, to find him on Pete’s lap, the kid on a barstool, leaning his back over the bar, Nickys tongue down the boy’s throat. "Feel like becoming my sub? Nicky can stay with Pete." 

Adam laughed looking over to see what Joe was talking about "Sorry Joe, but I don't submit." He didn't take his eyes off them though, just like most people around the bar, he was enjoying that little show. "Maybe ask Dante if he wants to be your sub." 

"He doesn't submit either, I already asked." Joe looked back at Adam as the guy laughed again, looking a whole lot better now he knew Joe had his back.

"That would have been so hot to watch." He smiled, standing back up straight "Thank you, Joe." 

"Don't worry about it." Joe smiled back. "And how about this: because I know how much Nicky wants a night with you. Your two years sober is in a few months, yes?" Adam nodded, raising an eyebrow. He kind of knew what Joe was going to say. "Well, on that day, you may have Nicky, on stage or the backroom, it'll be up to you two, just as long as I'm there to make sure you both follow the rules I set." 

"Joe i-" Adam was cut off by everyone clapping, the warmup show was done.

"Don't mention it." Joe waved his hand "Now I need to go sort out my sub, I swear he was put on the earth to test me." 

With one last nod to each other, they both moved on, Joe couldn't wait to tell Nicky about Adam, and he didn't have to worry, despite his past, Adam was a good lad. 28 years old, and doing everything he could to stay on the right path, the fact he came to Joe said it all. Taking a deep breath, Joe rounded the bar and pulled Nicky from Pete’s lap, by his collar once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this chapter, the next few will be slow and steady, but it'll pick up again 😰😉


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky learns how to work behind the bar.  
> Joe learns how to take care to two subs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a few extra days. Life 🙄 But I'm back!!   
> No warnings for this chapter, hope you enjoy it x

"Sorry Pete, but I need My sub for a minute." Joe smiled, seeing people starting to come to the bar now the show was over.

"Master." Nicky fluttered his eyes at him, trying to look as sweet as possible, he knew he was in trouble.

"There's work to do." Joe slowly moved his fingers from the name tag to slip them under the collar itself, between the collar and Nicky's throat, but it was loose enough not to hurt. "Or do I need to remind you what happened last time you got carried away with Peter?"

Nicky licked his lips, before biting them, looking kind of excited by that idea, but Joe continued to just stare at him, hard.

"No, master, no reminder necessary." Nicky breathed, leaning his chest into Joes, his eyes fluttering shut. "Forgive me."

"All is forgiven." Joe removed his fingers, softly stroking Nicky's head "Now my love, we can't keep everyone waiting."

The next 15 minutes were a blur as Sebastian made his way out to the front and then behind the bar.

"How's it going?" He asked, looking at the masses waiting for their orders.

"Pre-show drinks…" Joe shrugged, used to this by now, as he walked to the till, card in hand, slapping Nicky's ass as he passed, he'd been doing that all night, grabbing at Nicky whenever he could, before gently groping Booker's, giving him a wink. Sebastian just blushed as he looked away to the whiskey they had before Nicky's voice brought him back.

"Joe?" Nicky called, running over "how do you make a uh Prima collard?" Even Nicky looked confused at what he just said, as Joe and Booker shared a look.

"Pina colada?" Joe asked, running the card through the till, Nicky just slowly nodded, still clearly unsure.

"I'll show him." Booker offered, taking Nicky's good hand, Joe raised an eyebrow, he'd never seen Booker make anything other than pouring whiskey into a glass, and only on a good day would it make it to the glass.

  
Nicky watched intently, trying to remember what Sebastian was mixing. His mood going from wishing he never stopped his tables, to wishing he never restarted them, the first few days were always hell.

"Nicky, you listening to me?" Nicky blinked, looking up at Booker, who'd finished the drink, taking Nicky's hand, he turned back to the group who'd ordered, looking at their drinks to add it all up.

"$22.75" Nicky came out with, "I think, I need to check." He panicked before Booker kissed his head with a smile.

"You are right, sweetheart. You don't need to check." Booker said proudly, holding his hand out for the money.

"Keep the change." One of the men smiled, handing over $25, before walking off.

Still holding hands, they walked over to the till Nicky tapping away. He has always been better with numbers than he thought he was. Everyone would continually tell him that, but he never believed them. Constantly using a calculator or a notepad to add everything up, even easy numbers, regardless of if he already knew the answer or not.

"Talk to me." Booker hugged Nicky from behind, just like Joe would, making Nicky relax into him, eyes closing.

"Just side effects, they'll pass soon," Nicky whispered, making Booker have to move his head closer to hear him over the music. "Kiss me."

Sebastian smiled as he pulled Nicky's head back by his hair, the look of pleasure on Nicky's face made him pull just that little bit more. His right hand ran up Nicky's body, feeling every beat of his heart, every breath he took.

Soon his fingers brushed over Nicky's neck, making him moan, he even tried to move his head back more, trying to give Booker more of his throat, but Sebastian's hands and body were stopping him. Booker knew exactly what he wanted.

He closed the gap between their lips, feeling Nicky melt into the deep kiss, Booker dominated it, as Nicky tried to keep up like he was uncoordinated.

Taking more control, Booker tightened his fingers on Nicky's upper jaw, pinning his jaw open, feeling fuzzy himself, then Nicky was gone, his body no longer against his own.

"Booker!" A strong hand gripped his chin, pulling him back, the hand the being the only thing keeping him upright.

Taking a deep breath, Sebastian blinked and looked around, the music was still playing, there were still people around. A small crowd had gathered next to the bar, some slowly moving away now the kiss was over.

Still blinking and taking deep breaths, he slowly looked at the owner of the hand, that had now moved to the back of his neck. "Booker, come back to me."

Joe was right next to him, leaning Sebastian into his side. "There you are." He breathed, it almost sounded like a sigh of relief, as Joe's lips brushed against Bookers.

"Nicky?" Sebastian asked confused, unable to focus on much more, Nicky's heat was against his chest, then it wasn't, he'd just disappeared.

"I've got him." Joe moved slightly, letting Booker see the blissed-out Nicky tucked under his other arm, dreamy eyes looking back at him.

"What in the world…?" He was so confused, his brain wasn't processing things as it should. He'd never felt like this before. He was enjoying this feeling, so he let himself sink into it more, sink into Joe more.

"You've pretty much sent both of yourselves into subspace." Joe explained, looking around the bar, before looking back at Booker, who just leaned into him more. "Booker, come back to me."

"I'm here." Sebastian said, opening his eyes "Joe?" Why did he look so worried? They were both ok.

"You with me Nicky?" He heard Joe ask, the only reply was a hum, "Shit. Candy! Sweetheart, baby. I need you to get Adam, ask him to take over the bar for me"

"Sebastian, my love, open your eyes." But he didn't want to, it was nice here, wherever here was, with the smell of safety all around here. "Fuck, what do I do?"

Booker only just heard Nicky mumble something, as he snuggled more into Joe, not understanding why he was panicking. "Shhhhh, it's ok my loves." Lips brushed over bookers head "I'll look after you both "

"Joe, what happened?" Sebastian knew that voice, it was one of the Doms.

"They somehow put each other into subspace." Booker felt the vibrations through Joe's chest when he spoke. Hmmm, he thought, this feels nice.

"Want me to take one?" Adam, that was his name, Sebastian had hired him 4 years ago, against Andy's wishes, the young man had yet to disappoint them.

"No, no." He felt Joe shaking his head. "They're my subs. It's my responsibility, it was gonna happen at some point. Guess I need to learn now how to look after two." The hand tightened a little around Sebastian, as Joe took a deep breath. "Could you do the bar? I'll be stagehand, Dante and Patrick trust each other. So, I don't think they'll really need me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who's not seen, there's a new one shot I posted on Valentine's Day, called the proposal. It's hot and steamy if you're into something like that.
> 
> Thank you so much to Lex 😘 May have to adopt you!!! ❤️ Xx
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting, kudos and everything else ❤️


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nickys past slowly catches up with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings. Flashback and panic attacks 
> 
> I’m uploading from my phone for the first time. So I hope this works 😖

"There you are!" Was the first thing Nicky heard as he began waking up, burying his face more into Joe's chest. "It's okay my heart, I've got you "

"Yusuf?" One of Nickys hands crawled up Joe's shirt, and held it in a death grip, as he breathed in deep. Inhaling in the smell of safety, like he always did when he came back to the world.

"Yes, my love?" Joe moved under him, getting more comfortable, Nicky was sitting on one of his legs, his own knees knocking into someone else's.

"Can I marry Sebastian?" Joe's chest rumbled with a laugh, as someone else laughed near him, slowly Nicky opened his eyes. Blinking from the bright lights around him.

"Of course you can, my love." Joe replied easily, as Nicky took in what was going on right in front of him, not yet with it enough to go more than that.

He was on Joe's lap, Booker next to them, drinking from a bottle of water, his eyes on Nicky, a mixture of love, worry and amusement in them. The room was dark and quiet, apart from right behind Joe, until the sound of something hitting flesh filled it.

Joe turned to look behind him, Nicky also moved to see. There on the stage was Dante and Patrick, in the middle of their act. Dante swung the metal-tipped flogger again, hitting Patrick's thigh, who gasped and tipped his head back, a line of blood appeared on his leg.

Dante wasn't fazed, just stroked his hand across it as he moved to his subs face. "Colour?" The microphone picked up, most workers here did the traffic light system, so limits could be reached but not crossed.

"Green" Patrick breathed, as he rocked slightly on the balls of his feet, it used to be funny seeing them like this, Patrick was taller then Dante, and being hung off the rafters made him taller still, Dante had to stand on tiptoes to get to his face. "I want more, please my master, give me so much more." The kiss was more deep and passionate than that of a working relationship. Dante took a step back and gave Patrick more.

Three more hits with the flogger, opening the skin up once again before he moved onto the studded paddle. Joe stayed where he was, facing the stage, keeping an eye on the couple, taking in the cuts, one running deeper than Joe liked. But Dante and Patrick had been doing this for years, not necessarily together, but Dante definitely knew what he was doing, and had never made a mistake, not even when knives came out, albeit, rarely.

"Joe." Nicky squeaked, burying his face into Joe's shirt, which just made it worse as the sounds of unseen slapping brought back memories.

With every slap Nicky felt it across his abdomen, a cry left his body as one hand grabbed his stomach, the other grabbed his hair and pulled it.

"Nicky." a voice came through the pain, the darkness, the slapping. It didn't sound quite right, a mix of voices, but the angry one won through, as they called again. "Nicky."

"Buttercup." Nicky whispered, making himself as small as possible. "Buttercup."

"You don't use a safe word on the ones you love." Came the angry reply, making Nicky cry more, everywhere, everywhere hurt.

"Please, I'm sorry!" he begged, feeling movement, he tried to move himself, to get away, or protect himself more. He wasn't sure, but was stopped by hands around his wrists.

"Move again, and I will break them." The voice growled, making Nicky go dead still, it felt like he couldn't breathe, as his lungs only took in the smallest bits of air, too shallow, too quick.

"Please." Nicky begged, gasping. "I'm sorry!" An unexpected touch made his whole body jump, as he sucked in a lungful of air, so much air that he could no longer breath out. The touch stayed put, softly holding his chin.

"Habibi, please come back." Nicky shook his head, unaware that he was rocking back and forth. His hands stayed down on his lap, unmoving, as he struggled for breath.

Another touch, on his hand, made Nicky jump once again, trying to pull his hand away. But only briefly, before remembering he wasn't allowed to move. That his arm will be broken if he did.

"Shhh, shhh, mon chaton, you're safe now." Once again Nicky just shook his head. "Will you open your eyes for us?"

"Can't." Nicky choked, before coughing, his throat was dry and scratchy. But he would have to live with that, he never got water when he was in trouble.

"May I ask why?" Nicky tried to slow his breathing, focusing on the only two gentle touches he could feel. Not the hundreds of slaps and hits over the rest of his body.

"Blindfold!" He rushed out, the word sounding garbled, before panicking again, the gag came with the blindfold, the red ball, the one that always threatened to dislocate his jaw. The one that wouldn't come out unless he was really choking on his own sick.

"Sweetheart, my love. It's me, Joe, Yusuf. Your husband." Nickys brain took hold of that information and grabbed it tightly. Yusuf, Yusuf was safe, he was soft and loving.

"You don’t use your safe word on the ones you love!" The voice growled again but Nicky couldn't remember ever using one with Yusuf, he trusted him inexplicably.

"Yusuf?" Nicky held the hand tighter, as his breathing slowly, leaving him feeling drained. The energy had been zapped out of him.

"Yes, baby. Sebastian is here too, you remember Booker right?" Nicky just nodded. Sebastian, his comfort and protection. Nicky would cling to him like a security blanket if he could. Sebastian was safe. "Please open your eyes sweetheart."

"Can't." Nicky repeated, calmer now, but only just, his body was still rocking in time with his breathing.

"May I touch you, chaton? Show you there is no blindfold." It took a second, but slowly, shakily, he nodded. There was a small tug in the hand Nicky was holding, making him grip even tighter, making his breath hitch. That hand wasn't going anywhere.

"Nicky, babe, may I do it?" Yusuf asked, smoothing his thumb over Nicky's cheek, making him flinch before slowly relaxing. Nicky started to lean into the touch, in a way he hadn't done for years.

"Yes." He said in the tiniest of voices. So very slowly, the hand moved from Nicky's chin, never leaving his skin, it moved up to his eyes, moving around them. He slowly added his other hand, this time Nicky didn't flinch, as that one started to move, over his eyebrows, down his nose.

So very careful, Joe's hands ran through his hair, over his ears and around the back, never leaving his head, touching everything they could.

"You can open your eyes now, Habibi." Taking deep breaths, Nicky opened his eyes, not looking up, he had to fight the urge to close them again. He was greeted with three laps on the soft red carpet, his and Sebastian's hands joined together next to Nicky's stomach. That he was holding so tight, the fingers were squished together, if Nicky was in his right mind, he'd be worried about broken fingers.

"Good boy." Joe said, in his soft voice, the pride he had for Nicky coming through in it. His hands slowly made their way back to Nicky's cheeks, not forcing him to move, just holding him.

"Look around for us please, Nicky." Sebastian said, trying to help ground him, as Nicky blinked, his brain trying to work out what was happening.

Leaning forward, he rested his head on Joe's chest, breathing in the smell of sweat and alcohol, the spray he uses had almost faded.

"I'm in the office?" Nicky asked carefully, trying to take his time and look around, not just glance about and close his eyes again. His head stayed on Joe's chest.

"Yes, sweetheart." Joe kissed the top of his head, as he held him close. "You back with us?" Nicky nodded, pulling back so he could look at them both, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I love you." He choked "I think it's time "

"Nicky?" Booker shared a look with Joe, both seeing how scared Nicky was. "We love you to mon chaton. You don't have to tell us anything you don't want to."

"No." Nicky shook his head, he knew that, but it was time. "If I don't tell you it all now. Then I never will."

Joe removed both Nicky and Sebastian, Nicky sat on his lap, head resting on his chest, listening to Joe's heart. It was always so steady, so powerful, and just like Joe's voice, could help ground him. Booker sat on the other side, leaning into Nicky back, it was subconscious, so Nicky knew no one could sneak upon him. Joe made sure he held them both close, but all he wanted to do was cry himself as Nicky started to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My iPad needs a new screen. Hopefully I can get it sorted soon. 
> 
> I’m gonna do a warning now for the next chapter. Because it’s the darkest this story will get. So heads up. Next chapter will have rape, and the only way I can describe it, torture. In it. But it’s the only one like that. If that is a trigger then when you see the next update. Please feel for to skip it. 😘😘😘😘😘😘


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really happened to Nicky that night.
> 
> Please please proceed with caution. Do not read if rape/non con isn't your thing or if it's a trigger ❤️❤️❤️  
> Please also do not read is extreme abuse is also a trigger ❤️❤️❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like really, there's only so many warnings I can give, I'm worried it traumatised Lex, who so bravely still went over this chapter and fixed things.
> 
> This is also the only chapter that will be this dark.
> 
> I'm so sorry I did this to Nicky ❤️ 
> 
> WARNING!!! Rape/non con, extreme abuse. 
> 
> You are forgiven if you turn back now and wait for the next chapter xxxx

"Buttercup" Nicky whispered as the cane hit him across the leg once again. It wasn't the first time he'd said it, no that was five minutes into the show. When Keane whipped his abdomen, not caring that some of the knotted flogger tails hit his groin. That had been ten minutes ago.

The next hit was harder, making Nicky cry out, more tears falling down his cheeks. "Please stop!" He gasped, hands in a tight fist, pulling from the cuffs that hung from the ceiling.

"Please. Buttercup." The next hit stole his breath, as it echoed across the club, a sob escaped his lips as hands found him, soft, gentle hands, but it still made him jump.

"It's over Keane." Came the hard voice, as the hands wrapped around Nicky, uncuffing him, supporting his mostly limp body. "You're done."

Nicky opened his eyes and looked up at his saviour, Sebastian, holding him in his arms like a father would a child, or a dom should a sub his eyes as cold as ice, glaring into Keane's soul.

  
Nicky slowly, painfully left the club, everyone had offered him a lift and Andy had even offered him a bed at the club, but the newly turned 18 year old turned them down, saying he already had a lift.

Taking a deep breath, Nicky opened the car door, and got in, not looking at the driver.

"You're late." Keane spat, putting the car in drive and speeding off.

"Sorry," Nicky said, his voice low, his neck bent in shame. "They tried to keep me there the night." He had almost taken the offer. Keane scared him, but he was Keane’s boyfriend, and he would continually say how stressful it was, being a Dom, a barman and a bouncer. Having to stay in control at all times, that's why Nicky was his sub, so Keane could lose that control, it was Nicky’s job to take whatever he would give in that state.

It hadn't always been like this. Keane was once kind and loving. He had helped Nicky move to America. He had shown Nicky, at 14 how to repay him, showed him what a good sub should do, how to please his Dom, how to do things no 14-year-olds should. 

The rest of the drive home was in a tense silence, so much so that Nicky was visibly shaking with fear by the time he got out of the car. The last time Keane was like this, Nicky ended up with 12 stitches up his arm from the knife that had been in Keane's hand at the time. Nicky had told everyone he'd fallen into the coffee table. They had all laughed at his lack of coordination even though most of the time he was graceful. They’d all written it off as a fluke, a joke. Only Sebastien had suspected and probably known. Because he too was going through the same thing. 

Silently crying, Nicky walked through the door, hanging his bag up and taking off his shoes and jacket, watching Keane do the same from the corner of his eye.

Keane turned and looked at him, fixed him with a hard stare that made Nicky cower. "Look at you," he snarled, coming closer. "You're so pathetic, no wonder I'm stuck with you."

"Sorry, sir." Nicky hugged himself tighter, closing his eyes, waiting for the blows to start. "Please forgive me." 

"No." Keanes hard voice replied.

Nicky gasped in fear. Pure unadulterated terror ran through him, as his eyes shot open and he looked at his Dom, his Sir. His boyfriend? Lover? Nicky wasn't sure anymore.

Keane reached out and grabbed Nickys hair, pulling him along, up the stairs behind him. As Nicky stumbled to keep up.

"Please I'm sorry, please." Nicky kept trying, openly crying, as Keane pushed him into their 'play room' they only ever played in here when Keane was angry with Nicky. Something which was now happening more and more often.

"If you weren’t such a disappointment, we wouldn't be here now would we?" Keane pushed Nicky into a wooden bed, with so much force, Nicky was sure one of his ribs cracked. "Now strip." 

Nicky let out a cry, as he tried to stand straighter, gasping for breath through his aching chest. His fingers fumbled with the shirt buttons, unable to keep his shaking hands under control. He felt sick and dizzy from the pain and fear, it had been at least a month since Keane had made him feel like this, a new record. Nicky had believed things were getting better.

With his shirt off, Nicky moved onto his pants, taking both his trousers and underwear off at the same time, not looking at the bruises that littered his body, wanting it over with. He almost tripped when he stepped out of them.

"Get on the bed, you worthless piece of shit." Carefully, Nicky did as he was told, the tears still falling, but too scared to make a sound, giving in to his fate, Nicky laid down on the hard wooden bed.

Nicky looked at Keane with wide eyes, almost too scared to breathe as Keane undone his belt and took it off.

"You're nothing without me." Keane growled, bringing the belt down, hitting Nicky's chest, before he started to just swing it wildly, getting his abdomen, arms and legs also, one came close to his face.

"Please!" Nicky tried again, bringing his arms around to cover himself, in a vain attempt at protecting his body. "Stop please, I'm sorry." 

"You tried to humiliate me out there!" The next hit broke the skin on Nicky's right hip, as it curved around it.  
Throwing the belt, Keane grabbed Nicky's wrists, squeezing them so hard the bones grind together, and pinned them over Nicky's head. "Move again, and I will break them." 

"I didn't mean to. Please, I promise never to use it again, please." Nicky begged, but didn't dare move his arms back down. "I'll never save word again. Please don't do this!" 

Shaking his head, Keane moved back, returning a second later with a blindfold in one head, a red ball gag in the other.

"You won't be saying anything." He snarled. "Someone as worthless as you, doesn’t deserve words." 

"Please forgive me." Nicky cried, tears flowing down his face "I love you." 

"You don't use a save word on the ones you love." Keane grabbed Nicky's chin tightly, fingers digging into his skin. There would be bruises to prove it later, Nicky knew that to be sure. "Now open up bitch." 

It was a struggle, with how fast he was breathing, to get his mouth to stay open, his whole body was trembling.

The ball was shoved in his mouth, more than it was made for, making Nicky gag.

"That's right you little whore." Keane buckled it up, two holes too tight, before picking up the blindfold. "It's more fun when you don't know what's coming." 

Nicky tried to shake his head, not wanting to be blindfolded, he didn't trust Keane enough to do that.

"Stop being a weak pathetic baby." He grabbed Nickys hair, pulling out a few strands. "You disgust me. Everything I have done was for you. And now look at you. Disgusting." 

With that, the blindfold was cruelly pulled over Nicky's eyes, turning his world into darkness. Nickys breathing came faster, as he tried to listen to what Keane was doing, before pain shot through his body, making him scream into the ball gag.

More pain ran through him as Keane landed blow after blow, working out all his anger and frustration on Nicky's body. Who just laid there and took it. That was his job as Keane's sub, moving now would end up with him having a broken wrist. He'd already used the excuse of tripping over the sidewalk last year.

By the time Keane had tired himself out, Nicky was numb with pain. He wasn't sure why, but he was fighting unconsciousness, even though all he wanted was to get away from it all. Keane wouldn't like that.

The sound of something being thrown made Nicky jump, the blindfold was damp with tears, and getting more so. Fingers grabbed his chin once again, making Nicky flinch away hard, his sweaty back scraped against the wood.

"Remember, don't move." Keane warned before Nicky heard his footsteps walk away, the door slamming behind him.

Nicky burst into tears, relieved it was over for now. His chest hurt like never before, as he struggled to get air into his lungs. He was pretty sure he could feel blood on his body, Keane had hit him hard enough to split skin before, so why wouldn't he this time.

Nicky wasn't sure how long he had been left for, but he really needed the toilet, and a drink, he wasn't sure which he needed the more. His body had gone stiff with the pain and lack of movement, so, so much pain. Every breath was like someone had stabbed him.

The sound of the door opening put Nicky back on edge, as footsteps got closer. No words were spoken as a hand ran up Nicky's leg, moving it to one side, before pushing the other out the way.

Nicky let out a small cry, but didn't dare try and close them, he can only fall down the stairs and break his leg so many times in six months.

He felt a blanket get placed between his legs, before Keane moved there as well. Nicky let out a muffled shout, and shook his head. He didn't want this, he was in too much pain.

Strong hands grabbed his hips, pinning them to the wood, as Keane pushed his hard cock towards Nicky's hole. 

A third hand took hold of Nickys chin made him jump, his arms moving to fight off this hand before they were once again pinned above his hand by a fourth hand.

"Remember, don't you dare move." Keane warned next to Nicky's ear "Because you really don't want to make me any angrier with you than I already am." 

Nicky let out a sob, as it hit him, Keane was at his head, someone else was down between his legs, poking their cock at his hole. Nicky screamed in both pain and fear as it pushed in, dry, setting a fast pace, not letting him get used to it being inside of him. yet he didn't move.

He could hear the panting of this new guy above him, he didn't last long, as his hip shuddered and slammed into Nicky three more times before Nicky felt him spill his load.

One of the hands from his hips moved, taking Nicky's chin to stop him from moving his face away, as the guy leaned down and kissed his cheek. Nicky just laid there, not moving, eyes closed behind the blindfold that hid his tears, the ball gag swallowed his screams.

They had left after that, leaving Nicky a tied, fearful mess, the taste of acid on his tongue from the bile he couldn't throw up. Once again he didn't know how long he was left there, once again he did as he was told and stayed put.

He wasn't sure when it happened but his bladder was no longer full, but he was too numb to take much notice. 

The door slammed open with a bang, making Nicky jump, as Keane stormed over to him and pushed something with lots of sharp points into his side.

"They sacked me!" Keane growled into Nicky's ear. Nicky thought he had been scared before, he was wrong, now he could only hope his death was fast and as painless as it could be.

The sound of the slap was joined just seconds later by the sharp pain of cuts, as Keane went to town on Nicky's abdomen, getting heavier and heavier, the cuts felt like they were getting deeper. The screams ripped through Nicky's throat almost made him lose his voice, as he struggled to keep his hands above his head.

The hits stopped suddenly, and he only just heard the metal spiked paddle hit the floor, above his rapid breathing and thumping heartbeat, before Keane climbed on the wood, pulling Nicky's legs further apart.

Nicky tried to say no, shook his head side to side weakly, the only thought in his mind was ‘buttercup’, everything should stop at that word, but it didn't. Nicky wasn't even sure if it ever had.

The pain was worse this time around, Keane was larger and fatter than the other guy, as he pushed into Nicky.

Nicky let out a cry, but nothing more, as fingers dug into the cuts. He was too tired to fight, his throat hurt too much to scream, he was giving up. 

One of the now bloody hands grabbed Nicky around his neck and squeezed. Just as Nicky's body started giving out, Keane let go, allowing Nicky to gasp in the much-needed air. 

Keane continued on like that for what felt like forever, pounding into Nicky as he cut off his air, Nicky was sure he fell unconscious more then once. Keane then came with a groan, before pulling out roughly and moving away from him.

"Look at you." his voice was cold and emotionless "Well and truly fucked. Shame that you're too hopeless to get hard for me." He said with a flick on Nicky soft cock "This is why no one will ever want you, you can't get it up." 

Nicky heard Keane move around, opening up a draw and taking something out. "No one will ever love you. Not even your family loved you." 

The draw closed with a slam and Keane walked back over to Nicky. The first hit had Nicky screaming into the gag, it was definitely a flogger, he felt every one of the tails hit his skin. 

The next hit was harder, the knots, Nicky thinks they are knots, on the end bit into him. Nicky went to move his weak arms, wanting to protect himself. But Keane's words floated through his head, his Dom was angry, Nicky just had to ride it out.

Riding it out wasn't easy when your body was racked with pain, covered in blood. Nicky laid in a daze, he'd been sick not long ago. Keane obviously didn't want him dead, for he removed the gag and forced Nicky over so he wouldn't choke. Nicky wasn't sure if he was even grateful.

There was no gag to muffle the scream as Keane twisted Nicky's hand, the snapping of bone was something he'd never get used to. 

Nickys month tried to work, tried to make something other than cries and screams, but it didn't happen as Keane's elbow came down on Nicky's already busted rib, breaking that even more.

"Wish you were never born yet?" Keane taunted, dragged Nicky off the wooden bed, before thumping him in the face, once, twice, the third felt like that broke his jaw. Nicky wondered if he could make Keane do that to his neck.

Keane moved back, away from the very dazed and confused Nicky, who stood weakly, leaning against the bed, trying to hear where his Dom was. The hand grabbing his hair answered that question, pulling his head back to smack it against the wooden bed. 

With rough fingers, the blindfold came off, along with some of Nickys hair. 

"You best get ready for work!" Keane spat, really spat, at Nicky "Don't want them thinking anything is wrong now. Do we?" It wasn't a question, Nicky wasn't stupid enough to think it was, as there was only one answer.

"No, sir" Nicky tried to speak for the first time in hours, his broken jaw and ripped vocal cords made it nothing but a rasped slur. He knew this wasn't right, maybe, he thinks, truthfully he had nothing to compare it to. But this was a punishment for using his save word on his Dom, punishments were meant to be painful and brutal. At least that's what Keane always tells him.

He'd seen some of Sebastian's when Andy does them on stage, it was the only thing he had to compare that to. Even his looked painful, but nothing like this, then again, Nicky had seen the other marks on Sebastian's body, so maybe that was just some of it, maybe this was right.

"I hope you've learned your lesson," Keane said softly, running a gentle hand over Nicky's face, who just nodded, soaking in this kind affection like a sponge, so much so, that he closed his eyes and leaned into his boyfriend, wanting to be close to him. 

"Good, now go get ready. You look like the pathetic mess of disappointment you really are." With that Keane was gone. Leaving Nicky to clean himself up. 

He didn't try to think of any excuses for work, didn't even answer the questions when asked what had happened. Couldn't even if he wanted to, his jaw and voice weren’t working.

The only one who didn't ask was Sebastian, he just hugged Nicky, held him for as long as Nicky needed, before taking him to the hospital. Where he spent three nights, had surgery on his jaw and wrist, along with over hundred stitches in all.

Nicky in that time found a new place to live, moving in the same day he was discharged, which upset Sebastian, for he wanted Nicky close by, he had plenty of room in the club for Nicky to stay in.

They hadn't seen or heard from Keane, Sebastian had called the police, but Nicky refused to talk. When they went to Keane's house to speak to him, they'd found he'd moved out, taking as much as he could with him. The police believed he'd moved away from New York and in time the country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well done for making it through. I hope you made it out ok.
> 
> Please forgive me 😘😘😘


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe tries to do damage control after Nickys convention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive!! Sorry for the wait 😘 
> 
> Not sure if it needs a warning. So I'm putting one in. Drug reference

Joe hugged them both tighter, as Nicky finished his story. Both of his lovers were crying, Nicky more openly than Sebastian. Joe kept his tears silenced, not wanting to add to Nicky's distress, he was very intuitive to Joe's emotions.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed there, on the floor, Nicky tucked under Joe's chin, he had eventually fallen into a restless sleep, with Sebastian wrapped around him. Joe could see how much Booker wanted to look after Nicky, but his eyes kept going not only to the door but to the bottom draw of the desk, where Joe guessed he kept a flask or bottle.

"I need to go and sort everything out at the club." Booker whispered, slowly untangling himself from Nicky, who let out a small whine from loss of contact. It was a silly decision in Joe's opinion, they needed each other right now for the love and comfort they both gave. Plus how stupid did Booker think he was? The first thing Sebastian would do was have a drink.

"You're not going back out there." Joe ordered, pulling him back to Nicky. "Stay here and look after Nico."

Carefully Joe moved away, once again Nicky whined at the loss, but Joe just kissed his head, which calmed him down at once. "When I come back, we'll all go upstairs to bed." he told them both, as Nicky's eyes not even half opened, tried to take in everything around him, before they closed again.

Kissing Sebastian on the head also, more forcefully and powerful than needed, Joe walked away, quietly closing the door behind himself.

"How's it going?" Joe asked as he walked behind the bar, the club wasn't as busy, the show having finished, only five people were at the bar. Joe looked over to Copley, seeing his side was all running smoothly, everyone had a drink, and James happily talking to them.

"Getting quiet." Adam informed, "Onto last orders before kick out." It was half an hour before the doors closed, as Adam finished putting money in his till everyone now had a drink.

Adam walked over and took Joe's face in his hands, looking him in the eye "Joe?" That was all he needed as the tears started anew.

Joe didn't mean to start crying to Adam, but he didn't feel like he had anyone to go to, he was seen as the strongest Dom, in every way possible, so he had an image to uphold. He always told his mother his problems and worries, but she didn't always understand.

"What have I gotten us all into?" Joe asked, sounding broken. "They are both so scared, so hurt. What if I mess up?" The ugly little voice raised its head again, he already has messed up. He didn't make Nicky take the night off, was added to the list of not protecting Booker and not seeing Nicky had come off his tablets.

Adam sighed and wrapped Joe in his arms, letting the older Dom cry into him. "You won't mess up." He said into Joe's ear "I know that because I know you. You are so caring, so full of love, and you never give up on someone. You didn't give up on me when I first started."

It was true, everyone had only seen a homeless drug addict, who came to work stoned and showered in his workroom. Adam had been so desperate at one point, Joe found him with his hand in the till. Instead of telling anyone, Joe had given him $20 from his own pocket, but did suggest the key fob. 'So clients couldn't open it'.

He promised Adam every day from that day on he would help the guy if he needed it, Adam had almost become a part-time sub to Joe when he first became clean, though Adam would never admit to that bit. Joe had helped him find a home, and along with the help of Barbra, got him through his worst times.

"Adam, he told me." Joe grabbed his shoulders tightly, almost shaking the man as if that will help him to understand "Nicky told us everything." Joe breathed deeply, shaky hands going to pull at his hair before Adam took hold of them.

Adam's face fell, as tears filled his own eyes. "Oh god, Joe." Once again Joe was back in his arms. "Are they ok?"

Joe just nodded, then shook his head, before just shrugging. "I don't even know anymore. It feels like I'm failing them."

Adam just held him tighter, kissed the side of his head, right on top of his ear. "You will never fail them. But I will always be here if you need me." He promised. The sweet, heartfelt moment was then interrupted when someone smacked the top of the bar.

"Hey! How about some service around here!" A rough-looking guy barked, getting a few dirty looks from people already there. They had a lot of regulars come in, all of whom would happily wait for Joe and Adam. Most would even be concerned for Joe, meaning Adam would have to explain things to them later.

Adam just sighed as he moved back, wiping the tears of Joe's face "I promise you'll do great, you are great." he smiled.

"Look who it is." the guy called out "Adam, my man, how have you been?" Joe felt him tense up, as he looked at the guy, who gave them a disgusting smile. "I'm selling if you want back in the game."

Now it was Joe's turn to go tense, but from anger, as Adam fumbled over what to say. Two years sober was still too new, temptation will still be there. Joe still got texts or phone calls asking for help, and with the anniversary of his friend's death coming up, Adam was more likely to say yes.

"What do you say?" The guy pushed "I'll even do you a discount for the first five." To get Adam in, hook, line and sinker. The guy had the balls to even wave a packet around, showing it off to everyone.

Joe heard Adams breath hitch, the deal too good to pass up, Joe had heard enough. Without thinking he stormed over and grabbed the guy's jacket, bringing him closer. The people around them took a step back, looking at the guy also in anger and disgust, they all looked after each other here.

"No one sells anything in this club." He growled, everything was catching up with him. The stress from Sebastian over the past few nights, from Nicky, the anger at Andy and Quynh, the fear and confusion from what Nicky had told him.

Taking hold of the guys gelled hair, Joe slammed his face into the bar, breaking his nose, before pushing him away. So hard he fell to the floor, no one even tried to stop him, nor help him up.

"I don't ever want to see you in here again," Joe shouted, pointing to the door, as Max and Duncan came over.

"You will pay for this!" The guy spat blood, as he got dragged to his feet "Mark my words, you will pay!" Then he was gone, getting pulled along by the doormen, and everyone started to clap.

Joe snorted as he watched the guy leave, before turning to Adam, who looked in shock. "You ok sweetie?" He didn't make a big show of it, he was concerned about Adam.

"I can't believe you just did that." He whispered, looking at Joe, mouth unable to close. "Fuck, Joe, I can't believe…" Adam looked back at the door, hand running through his hair. "He's going to keep his word you know?"

"It's fine" Joe gave him a tight smile, waving it off, he had too much to worry about right now, the threat from a drug dealer wasn't high on his list of priorities. "I um… I originally came out here to ask you if you could close down for us?"

"Me?" Adam asked, gobsmacked, slowly serving someone who had just walked over.

"Well, I trust you," Joe said simply. "James is also trained, but he's got his wife at home waiting for him, so he's leaving immediately after closing."

"Yep, you do not want to keep a pregnant lady waiting!" James said, coming to stand at the top of the stairs, leaning to his half of the bar. "She's sent me a list of everything I need to buy on the way home. Like who eats peanut butter and ice cream? Together."

They all pulled a face, as Adam took the money from the latest drink he'd made. "Yes." Adam smiled, he found it so hard to be trusted, not just by others, but by himself also. "Yes, I promise I'll lock everything up."

Joe quickly scribbled down the cord to both the safe and the alarms on some paper, before kissing Adam's head.

"I'm going to get my two off to bed." he informed "I'll only be upstairs, so call if you need anything" as Joe walked away from Adam, he heard James ask the young man about Nicky and if everything was OK. He didn't stop to answer, knowing that Adam would fill him in.

Joe walked back towards the doors, just as a hand touched his arm, briefly, before pulling back. "Joe?" Pete's shy voice asked.

"Pete?" Joe looked at him shocked, he swore the boy wasn't there when he first walked out "I thought you would have left when the show started. That's not something everyone wants to watch."

"Tell me about it" Pete blushed. "I was curious to see what extreme edge play looked like. I don't think it's something I'd want to get into."

"No, it's not for everybody." Joe smiled, taking Pete's chin and running his thumb over it. "You best get home sweetie, it's getting very late." Joe informed, "Someone will start worrying."

A sad look passed Pete's face before he looked at Joe again. "Is Nicky ok?"

Joe just looked at him, thinking, before slowly nodding his head. "He will be." Was the answer he settled on "I need to get back to him."

Pete nodded, looking a little unsure still. Any other time Joe would have sat and talked to him, well that's a lie, any other time, Nicky would have sat and answered his questions before making out with him. But this wasn't either of those times, Joe had his subs to look after.

"Nile!" Joe took her arm as she passed by, almost making her drop the tray of glasses. "Sorry love, could you look after Pete here? Talk to him, answer any questions on bondage he may have."

"Yeah, why not?" She smile. "It'll do me some good also, see how much I've learnt." Nile looked past Joe and to Pete, smiling at him. "He's a cutie, I'll just drop this off and I'll be right back." Nile rushed faster than normal to empty her tray.

With a sigh, Joe turned back to Pete and gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the side of his head. "Night kid, enjoy Nile." pulling away Joe quickly made his exit, ready to collect his two subs and get them to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> I’m always writing backstorys for some of the OCs. Would anyone be interested in reading them?   
> It’ll be small story’s. Mostly just before they started at the club. Unless they take over and want more 😂🤦♀️ X


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Joe yawned as he watched Sebastian pour himself a second drink, his lover had said he had had only one without asking, making this his sixth of the night. Joe wasn't too sure how to handle this. He knew he would have to speak to an expert when they woke up. 

It was 3 am, the club would have closed its doors by now. Joe was just waiting on a text from Adam letting him know everything was okay. He had put Nicky straight to bed when they got home, tucked him under his weighted blanket, before cleaning his hand and redressing it, as Nicky slept on. He had then turned his attention to Sebastian, carefully cleaning and redressing his cuts and bruises.

"What will we do about Nicky?" Booker asked, taking a small sip, Joe had also noticed that Booker no longer drank like he was trying to drink himself under the table as fast as he could. Well, he still drank like that was what he was aiming for, just not the ‘as fast as he could’ part.

"I'm going to call Felicity tomorrow, see if she has any time." She was Nicky's therapist. Not the one Nicky first had just before he and Joe got together, that one was no good at follow up appointments, that's how Nickys suicide attempt got past everyone. 

Now that Nicky was on Joe’s insurance, they could afford someone better, and only pay $90 of the $185 an hour. It helped that Nicky liked her, well more so her cat Bertha and dog Beatrix. She always had emergency appointments available, and if for some reason she didn't, she would happily do an hour or so on a Saturday or Sunday, for extra money of course.

"Seb, Hunny," Booker looked at Joe suspiciously, before taking another sip of his drink. "Will you think about seeing her also?" 

"You think I need help?" Sebastian looked from Joe to his drink, downing it in one, missing the pained look on Joe’s face.

"Everyone needs help, love. There’s no shame in getting it." Joe whispered, taking the bottle from the table out of Booker's reach. "Look, I'm not like your last two. I will neither force you nor punish you. All I ask is please, please try." Joe had to blink away the tears, as Sebastian didn't look up, just staring into his empty glass.

"I've been a drunk for almost twenty years, Joe." He confessed as Joe’s phone pinged. Joe didn't even look at it, unlike Andy or Quynh who would have used that as an excuse not to listen to his pain. He was pretty sure the ladies would even text each other as a way to escape him. "What can you do that others can't?" 

Sebastian looked at Joe then, his watery eyes meeting Joe's very clear ones.

"I can love you," He said simply, with so much determination, not even breaking eye contact when his phone pinged again "I can love you with everything I have. I can protect you from everyone, including yourself. I will never stop you from drinking, just like I never stopped Nicky from his addiction or self-harm, or Adam from drugs. But I can and will always be there to clean up after and put you back together until you are ready to stop on your own terms." 

He had learned that there was no point in trying to make someone stop when they weren’t ready. That the best thing to do was to help them until they decided they needed to stop. Or they would just go right back to the start, forcing someone didn't always work, in fact, that very rarely worked.

Booker swallowed, before nodding, his mouth too raw to speak, so he just nodded. Joe slid off his seat, landing in front of Sebastian on his knees. Carefully he took the glass from his tight hold, replacing it with one of his hands, and held on.

"All I ask is just this once sweetheart, therapy doesn't work for everyone, if you don't like it then you don't have to go back. If you really do not want to go, then I'll not make you." Joe reached up to cup Booker’s cheek in his free hand. "I may be your lover and Dom. But it's still your life to live." 

"No, I'll go.” Sebastian croaked, before clearing his throat "It’s just, no one has ever tried to help like this before. I'm beyond saving." He was weak, pathetic, a waste of time, that's what he'd been told for many years now, at some point he started believing it.

Joe pulled Booker towards him, as he himself moved up to reach him, hugging his world tightly "I love you" he whispered to Sebastian, feeling the older man relax at the words. He didn't say them back, just like Nicky in the beginning, but he did nuzzle into Joe’s neck more. For a second, Joe thought he'd picked up another biter, but no bites came.

"Let's go to bed." Joe stood, pulling Booker up with him. "I don't want Nicky to wake up to an empty bed." 

Sebastian nodded, and only then did Joe pick up his phone to check the messages.

Adam had texted him: "All locked up, everyone on the way home safely. D&P staying the night. P was in deep, D did a good job on him." 

"Dante and Patrick are staying." Joe told Booker, it was one of the rules, always let the owners know if you are staying, so they knew who was in the building.

Joe opened his other text from Adam. "Money in safe. Not counted, but sorted all the notes and coins out to make it easy for you guys. I hope you don't mind. I will also be staying the night up in my room. The alarm to the front of the house is on, and I gave D the code for the back of the house ready for the morning. Hope your two subs are ok now. See you tomorrow." 

"Adam is also staying, he's put the money in the safe." Joe took Sebastian's hand and started leading him to their bedroom when a loud blaring alarm sounded from outside the front door. "What the fuck is that?" Joe shouted over it.

"Fire alarm!" Sebastian was running to the front door, slipping his shoes on as fast as he could. "Could be nothing, but I need to check it out. You get Nicky out of here." 

"Joe?" Joe looked up to see Nicky stood halfway in the room, fingers in his ears, confused. Joe took him in as he ran to his husband, he looked calm, just very unsure as to what was happening.

"It's the fire alarm, let's get your shoes on and get out." Joe wrapped his arm around Nicky pulling him towards the door, he was pretty sure Nicky can't hear a thing Joe was saying, but he spoke anyway. "Seb has gone on to check it out." 

"Joe?" Nicky sounded more worried, as he looked wide-eyed at the front door, still confused as to what was going on, and now Joe was forcing shoes on his feet.

"Nicolò." Joe pushed Nicky's hands out the way, he had no time for games, he had no idea how bad any of this was. "There is a fire in our building. I don't know how big. But Seb hasn't come running back in so I'm guessing it's somewhat under control. But I need you to follow me and stay calm." 

Nicky nodded, as he grabbed at Joe’s arm, almost clawing at it desperately, "Why not the fire escape?" He shouted, as Joe opened the front door.

"Adam is just under us. He doesn't have a fire escape, I need to know he can get out." It was stupid and foolish, and Joe knew it. But he needed to know everyone was ok. He needed to make sure they could get out the locked front or backdoor. Yes, they've trained their staff for this, over the course of mess sleepovers, to just a few people at a time. But this was the real thing, and he couldn't leave Sebastian to deal with it on his own.

Joe pulled Nicky behind him as they ran down the stairs, the door at the bottom was closed but not locked, making it easy for Joe to open. For far so good, there was no smoke, he could only just smell it, though.

Adam's room was three doors down, and opened when Joe ran into it "Adam!" He called, scanning the room, the blankets they kept in the cupboard was crumbled on the bed, but it was all empty.

Pushing Nicky back out the room, Joe ran back, and down the stairs to the first floor, only to bump into Patrick, a blanket around his shoulders, looking just as confused as Nicky. But Dante did say he was truly out of it that night.

"Patrick!" Joe took him in his free arm and held him tight. "Where are they?" He shouted over the alarm, the smoke was thicker down here, and he could hear the fire raging.

Patrick looked over to the staff room, with terrified eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Nicky, go with Patrick." Joe pretty much forced Nicky onto Patrick, making sure they both held each other. He didn't want to leave them, but he had to help control the fire, this was not only their workplace but their home. "I need you both to get out." 

"No, no, no, no!" Nicky started to panic "Yusuf don't you dare!" 

"Nicky, listen to me. I love you. But get the fuck out of here right now. We will not be far behind!" Joe kissed him quickly before he pulled away from Nicky. Grabbing a fire extinguisher as he ran to the staff room. Not looking back as he heard Nicky screaming over the fire and the alarm was the hardest thing he ever had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😁😁😁😁😁 oops 🙈 
> 
> Words for notes are not working, in need of a nap. 😂 
> 
> Thank you for everything ❤️


End file.
